Never Changed by Time
by Ice-cy
Summary: Last chap up/ Renji yang berkhianat, dan Ichigo mengetahuinya./ Ichigo hanya punya waktu 40 menit untuk menyelamatkan mereka./ Apakah ia berhasil menyelamatkan keduanya, atau.../RnR
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, minna ^0^ **  
><strong>author adalah newbi di sini. gomen nee... baru pertama datang sudah membawa fic rated M. ._. *dijitak

ya, tapi author berusaha untuk mempublish fic yang layak untuk dibaca kok ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Never Changed by Time<strong>

Desclaimer Tite Kubo

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M (for saveral chapters)

Genre(s): hurt, romance, friendship, drama (?) (semua genre diborong deh =.=)

baca warning sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. (kau pikir ini supermarket, hah? ==")

**WARNING: **gaje, OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), typos(pastinya)

**not for underage!  
><strong>

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like **

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Suasana di jalan tampak tak berbeda. Masih biasa. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di tepi jalan, dan mobil-mobil menghiasi jalan. Beberapa orang tampak tergesa-gesa, mungkin karena ia hampir kehabisan waktu untuk kegiatannya. Di sudut lain, di sebuah café, beberapa remaja tengah asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Di seberang café, terdapat taman bermain yang tampak ceria karena adanya beberapa anak yang bermain bersama teman-temannya dengan diawasi oleh orangtua mereka.

Di tepi jalan, di bawah pohon tampak seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang sedang berdiri tampaknya menarik perhatian para wanita dan gadis yang lewat. Selain karena rambutnya yang mencolok berwarna oranye, mereka memperhatikannya karena penampilannya yang lebih dari cukup untuk digolongkan sebagai sosok yang keren, dan wajahnya yang terbilang tampan. Wajahnya tampak tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai, entah karena apa. Orang-orang yang melihatnya menganggap itu adalah seyum yang _cool._ Hanya karena itu, tak sedikit dari mereka yang tersenyum teripu setelah melihatnya. Di luar semua yang mereka tahu, pemuda itu justru tengah menanti bahaya yang sudah ia sadari. Ia terus memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Ia tahu itu, namun ia mengalihkan pandangan. Pengendara itu tengah bersiap untuk menabrak dirinya, namun ia merasa aman karena di seberang sana ada dua orang yang selalu menjaganya. Ketika mobil itu sudah dekat dengannya, tanpa ia duga ia di dorong oleh seorang gadis yang mengira bahwa ia tak tahu tengah dalam bahaya.

"Awaas!" Teriak seorang gadis. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat gadis berkacamata yang merupakan anak SMA juga, ia lihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan, mendorongnya. Mereka berdua tersungkur ke tepi jalanan, dan mobil yang tadi sudah pergi. Ia masih terkejut dan melihat gadis itu sampai ia ditegur oleh orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Ano, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Ah, gawat! Aku sudah hampir terlambat ke tempat kerja." Serunya setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Pesan Si gadis yang langsung berlalu pergi. Ichigo baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya setelah ia tak lagi melihat pemilik kristal violet di kedua bola matanya itu karena berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

"Ichigo-sama, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai perak.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Shiro. "

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia tadi menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia mengira aku tak tahu kalau aku akan ditabrak oleh mobil itu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana mobil itu?"

"Ia sudah kabur. Sepertinya dia lagi pelakunya."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir sama denganmu. Aku yakin bahwa orang tadi adalan suruhannya. Rupanya dia masih ingin membunuhku."

"Kami selalu bersedia menjaga Ichigo-sama."

"Terimakasih, Shiro. Lalu di mana temanmu yang satunya itu?"

"Dia pergi karena ada urusan di kota sebelah. "

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Mereka, di balik penampilan yang tampak seperti anak SMA biasa, sebenarnya mereka adalah anggota mafia terkuat di Jepang. Pemuda berambut perak itu adalah anggota The Guardian, Toushiro Hitsugaya. The Guardian terdiri dari lima orang. Mereka adalah pengawal setia pimpinan muda organisasi mafia mereka. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi Ichigo, meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk menghabisi satu gerombolan mafia. The Guardian hanyalah anak-anak remaja yang berusia delapan belas dan sembilan belas tahun. Hanya satu orang yang sudah berkepala dua. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kemampuan yang tak dapat diremehkan. Mulai dari Ishida Uryuu yang tak pernah gagal melacak lokasi yang dia inginkan. Renji Abarai, ia adalah sahabat Ichigo sekaligus kaki tangan Ichigo yang paling dipercayainya. Ia selalu dapat menembus data yang ingin dia ambil. Ggio Vega, tak pernah ada sasaran yang meleset darinya. Dia pandai memegang busur dan pistol. Tempakannya selalu tepat sasaran. Yang terakhir adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya yang lincah memainkan samurai. Anggota yang terakhir adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka, Ichimaru Gin yang pandai merancang senjata. Sedangkan pemuda yang kini berjalan di sebelah pemuda bernama Toushiro itu adalah pimpinan mafia terkuat di Jepang yang selalu menjadi incaran mafia lain untuk dibunuh. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Pewaris tahta kelompok mafia yang paling dicari untuk dimusnahkan, namun juga paling ditakuti. Mobil yang tadi dilihat oleh Ichigo, adalah salah mobil yang ia yakini merupakan suruhan salah satu kelompok mafia lain. Bagi musuhnya, membunuh Ichigo adalah jalan tercepat unutk menjadi mafia yang paling ditakuti. Dengan menunmbangkan organisasi mafia yang paling ditakuti, mereka otomatis akan mendapatkan kekuasaan dan menjadi mafia yang paling ditakuti. Namun sejauh ini, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berhasil mengambil nyawa Ichigo, atau hanya sekadar menggores tubuhnya. Dapat dikatakan, ia terlalu kuat untuk mereka, ditambah dengan anggota The Guardian yang tak pernah pergi jauh darinya.

Tadi Ichigo sudah menyadari bahwa ia sedang diincar. Ia merasa tenang karena sebenarnya di seberang sana, sudah ada Hitsugaya dan Ggio yang menjaganya dan bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Hanya saja Ichigo tak menduga ada gadis yang mendorongnya. Gadis bermata violet, yang tampak lain dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui. Awalnya ia kira hanyalah gadis biasa yang ingin menarik perhatiannya. Namun ia salah ketika gadis itu samasekali tak tersipu melihatnya dan tampak benar-benar seperti melihat orang yang hampir ditabrak.

~0~

Kling!

Lonceng kecil yang terpasang di pintu masuk sebuah café itu berbunyi ketika seorang gadis memasuki café dengan tergesa-gesa. Napasnya tampak memburu karena memang tadi ia berlari mengejar waktu. Untungnya ia datang tepat waktu dan segera berlari ke runga ganti untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Gadis itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis SMA yang hidup sendiri tanpa siapa-siapa. Kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki sudah meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Hasilnya lumayan untuk membayar sewa mansion sederhana yang ia tempati, dan untuk makan sehari-hari. Sedangkan un tuk biaya sekolahnya, ia mendapat bantuan dari sekolah karena prstasinya. Rukia Kuchiki adalah siswa kelas 3 di Karakura High School yang selalu masuk tiga besar, dan hampir tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan peringkat satu. Di sekolahnya ia terkenal pediam, dan lebih sering bersama teman sejatinya, buku. Kemanapun ia pergi, selalu ada buku menghiasi tangan mungilnya. Karena tak puny cukup uang untuk membeli buku baru, ia memilih buku bekas yang masih layak pakai. Selain buku-buku pelajaran, kamarnya juga dihiasi novel-novel yang pastinya sudah selesai ia baca. Target Rukia adalah mendapatkan beasiswa dan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas Tokyo. Sebuah universitas terkenal di Tokyo yang dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa berprestasi. Ia ingin mempelajari bidang arsitektur, cita-cita yang pernah ia utarakan pada kakaknya dulu. Dulu ia berharap dapat mambanggakan hal itu di depan kakaknya secara langsung, tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya bisa ia tunjukkan di depan nisan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, semangat Rukia tak pernah surut, karena ia percaya bahwa kakaknya masih memperhatikannya.

"Hai, Rukia-chan. Sepertinya setiap hari kau selalu datang tepat waktu." Sapa seorang gadis berpakaian maid yang baru saja masuk ke ruang ganti. Ia berjalan kea rah loker yang berada tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Nanao-san… ya tentu saja karena aku tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan ini." Jawabnya dengan nada halus.

"Kau heat sekali, Rukia. sanggup hidup sendirian, bekerja, dan sekolahmu tetap bagus. Apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu nantinya?"

"Ku harap iya. Aku ingin sekali kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Itu impianku sejak dulu."

"Ku dengar itu adalah universitas yang sangat ketat penyaringannya." Sambungnya sembai mengambil sepatu maid yang ada di dalam lokernya.

"Benar sekali. Tapi aku semakin tertantang karena itu." Ujar Rukia diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku harap kau mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan, Rukia."

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Rukia dan segera pergi ke luar untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

~0~

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah lekat memperhatikan layar computer yang ada di hadapannya. Meskipun tampak serius menghadap layar itu, sebenarnya di dalam pikirannya penuh rasa penasaran yang menyelamatkannya tiga hari yang lalu. Entah krena apa, ia merasa pernah bertemu. Sejak hari itu, benaknya sering dibayangi oleh sosok gadis mungil yang memiliki mata keunguan. Ia lalu berhenti dan mematikan layar penuh warna itu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu lalu mengambil _handphone-_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Renji, apa kau bisa menolongku?"

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang gadis yang menyelamatkanku tempo hari. "

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Tapi, seperti apa gadis itu?"

"Kau cari saja gadis SMA yang pendek bermata violet dengan rambut sebahu. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya di depan café Azure. Aku pikir tempatnya bekerja sambilan tak jauh dari sana."

Dengan segera Renji melakukan tugasnya. Ia menunggu gadis yang dimaksud Ichigo di depan café Azure, sebuah cake café. Benar kata Ichigo. Ia menjumpai gadis pendek bermata violet dan rambut sebahu. Begitu mengetahui orangnya, Renji segera mencari data tentang gadis yang dimaksud Ichigo. Dalam waktu dua jam, dia sudah mendapatkan semua informasi milik Rukia. begitu selesai, ia segera menemui Ichigo yang menunggunya di apartemen milikknya. Saat ia datang, Ichigo tengan duduk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ichigo, aku sudah menemukannya."

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya, Renji. Jadi?"

"Gadis itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil, dan kakaknya Hisana Kuchiki meninggal karena sakit dua tahun lalu. Dia mendapatkan nama Kuchiki dari suami kakaknya yang dipaksa oleh keluarganya untuk menikah lagi setelah Hisana meninggal. Pernikahannya dengan HIsana sama sekali tak mendapat restu dari orangtua Byakuya. Sejak saat itu, Rukia hidup sendiri. Ia tinggal di sebuah mansion sederhana, atau dapat dikatakan tua. Dia bekerja di sebuah café untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Lalu, di sekolah dia dikenal pendiam, dan jarang berkumpul bersama teman sebayanya, atau bermain ke luar untuk sekadar jalan-jalan. Untuk prestasi, dia hanya sekali tergeser ke peringkat dua. Selain itu, ia selalu menjadi juara. Karena prestasinya itu, ia mendapatkan dana bantuan dari sekolah. Ia aktif dalam OSIS dan klub renang. "

"Rupanya dia gadis yang menarik juga. Renji, aku akan pindah ke tempat ia sekolah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Baiklah, akan aku urus semuanya, Ichigo."

Setelah itu Renji pergi dan menyelasaikan tugas dia selanjutnya. Ichigo sangat puas mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan. Ia memandangi kertas yang berisi data tentang Rukia itu. Ia begitu ingin mengenal gadis yang menurutnya lain dari gadis yang lainnya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang tak dimiliki oleh sembarang gadis. Detik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you." Gumam Ichigo.

~0~

Thanks for read ^0^

apakah kalian suka? lanjut atau tidak? ini masih intro, jadi jangan berharap lemon. khukhukhu *smirk

dan, untuk penutup perjumpaan kali ini (?) mohon reviewnya ^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Changed by Time**

Desclaimer Tite Kubo

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M- sampai M+ (?) (for several chapters)

Genre: General

(ada romance, ada friendship, ada hurt, ada crime , drama, angst, dll)

*mirip toserba =A=*

baca warning sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. :D

**WARNING: **gaje, OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), AU, typos(pastinya) beberapa tetes lime! *plakk!*, strawberry (?)

Thanks to: silentreader, komentator, reviewer, reader, yang cuma ngintip, dan makhluk-makhluk dengan sebutan yang saya tidak tahu (?) *efek habis nonton kuntilanak ama pocong ngesot DX #apa hubungannya?*

Curhat: gomen nee… kemarin banyak missing word, typo, dan hal yang ruwet. Untuk typo,sungguh saya jadi ingin menggigit laptop ini (gak bisa karena punya temen ._.) yang sudah melakukan auto correction dan membuat kata-kata jadi berantakan. T.T

dan ini dia ficnya… ^0^

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like **

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

Chapter 2: Jauhi Aku!

Pagi ini, di Karakura High School, tampak suatu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Banyak siswi berkerumun di lorong kelas maupun jendela kelas dan jendela yang ada di koridor. Mereka mendengar kabar bahwa hari ini akan ada murid pindahan, dan menurut info, murid-murid pindahan itu tampan-tampan. Jadilah pagi ini suasana sekolah riuh oleh para siswi yang merasa penasaran dan saling tebak dengan temannya tentang mereka. Rasa antusias begitu tergambar jelas di wajah mereka, bahkan ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit memoles wajah agar tampak lebih menarik. Hampir semua siswi sibuk dengan rasa penasaran mereka, kecuali satu gadis yang malah sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan lalu tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Tadi ia hanya sempat memperhatikan keanehan yang terjadi, namun kemudian tak peduli setelah mengetahui sebab keanehan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Ia merasa itu bukan hal yang baru lagi. Jika ada yang baru, pasti mereka histeris lagi. Rukia lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Namun saat akan memasuki ruang kelas, ia mendengar suasana tiba-tiba menjadi riuh, oleh histeria para siswi. Rukia dapat menduga bahwa yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak peduli, dan memilih untuk menikmati teman yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Rukia!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Hime? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tak tahu kah kau kalau kita akn kedatangan murid baru, dan mereka tampan!" Ucap Orihime dengan girang. Ia tampak sama seperti siswi lainnya yang antusias menyambut penghuni baru di sekolah mereka.

"Ah, aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak tertarik, Hime."

"Kau melewatkan hal yang bagus, Rukia!"

"Tapi tak lebih bagus dari pada buku ini." Jawab Rukia.

"Dasar kau ini!"

Rukia memang menjaga jarak dengan makhluk yang disebut laki-laki. Ia menjauh dengan mengubah penampilannya. Ia berkacamata, memakai rok panjang di bawah lutut, serta tak pernah pergi _hangout_ dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Untuk hal yang terakhir, mungkin karena ia tak ingin membuang uang percuma. Ia dapat menggunakan uang itu untuk makan sehari-hari. Setelah temannya meninggalkan kelas, ia kembali fokus pada buku yang sudah ia baca setengahnya.

~0~

Sebuah mobil mewah baru saja terparkir tepat di depan gerbang masuk sekolah. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah mobil milik Ichigo yang mengantar kepindahannya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul melihat suasana yang menyambutnya. Ia menduga, sebentar lagi akan bertambah riuh. Benar saja. Saat Toushiro keluar pertama kali dari mobil, ia disambut dengan suara teriakan kagum dari para siswi. Ia menanggaipnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Suasana tak kalah ramai saat Ishida dengan tenang keluar dari mobil dan disusul oleh Ggio yang semakin membuat siswi itu berteriak kagum. Sungguh mereka seperti kedatangan artis dari tempat lain. Saat Ichigo keluar, mereka semakin histeris menyambut pimpinan mafia itu. Hanya Toushiro, Ggio, dan Ishida yang diperintahkan untuk mengawal Ichigo di sekolah. Setelah mobil yang mengantarkan mereka pergi, keempat pemuda itu memasuki halaman sekolah dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang akan mereka tempati. Ichigo tersenyum saat berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang sudah ia 'pesan'.

"Hai." Sapa Ichigo pada Rukia yang tengah asyik dengan buku di tangannya dan sama sekali tak menggubris kedatangan Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Rukia mendongak dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Sejenak ia memperhatikan pemuda yang menyapanya dan langsung mengenalinya meski ia bertemu hanya sebentar tiga hari lalu.

"Kau… yang waktu itu hampir kecelakaan, kan?"

"Ya, terimakasih untuk waktu itu." Jawab Ichigo diiringi sebuah senyuman. Ia lalu duduk mengambil bangku di sebelah Rukia. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Ya, silahkan. Di tempat itu juga tak ada yang menempati. Jadi, apakah kalian murid pindahan itu?"

"Iya. Kenalkan, aku Ichigo." Ucap Ichigo dan mengulurkan tangan. Rukia tak menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo, ia justru berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda salam kenal. Tak hanya pada Ichigo, ia juga member salam pada ketiga pengawal Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan nikmatilah hari pertama kalian." Rukia tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sadar, seketika itu juga ia tertarik dengan Rukia, sosok gadis yang sungguh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui. Mendapat respon yang tak biasa dari gadis itu, Ichigo malah semakin ingin mengetahui Rukia lebih jauh lagi. Tak lama setelah Rukia pergi, kelas menjadi ramai karena para sisiwi seketika mengerubungi mereka bak semut yang menemukan tumpukan gula. Ichigo akhirnya menanggapi mereka dengan bosan.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, adalah waktu yang dinanti Rukia untuk dapat melanjutkan 'kencannya'. Biasanya ia memilih halaman kecil di samping gedung sekolah yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Di sana ia selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan tenang. Ditemani semilir angin, dan suasana hening karena tempat itu jarang didatangi olah siswa lain. Sungguh suasana yang tepat untuk menikmati waktu sendiri bersama 'temannya'. Rukia mengambil tempat yang biasa ia tempati begitu sampai di sana. Disandarkan bahunya pada batang pohon dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Tak lupa ia juga membawa bekal makan siangnya untuk dinikmati. Di dalam kotak itu memang hanya bekal sederhana buatannya sendiri, namun terasa begitu nikmat untuk Rukia. Ia mengambil sumpit merah di dalam kotak dan mulai menyumpit nasi beserta lauk yang ada. Sesekali ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu untuk melanjutkan mebaca buku yang belum selesai. Mungkin karena merasa penat, Rukia melepas kacamatanya. Begitu bingkai mata itu terlepas, tampaklah sosok Rukia yang sebenarnya, seorang gadis yang manis, bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kutu buku. Setelah bekalnya habis, ia kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

~0~

"Anda mencari gadis itu, Ichigo-sama?" Tanya Ggio yang melihat Ichigo seperti mencari sesuatu dari jendela.

"Hn."

"Dia ada di halaman belakang. Dekat dengan kelas ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Anda dapat memastikannya sendiri."

Tak mengulur waktu, Ichigo berlari ke tempat yang disebutkan Ggio. Namun setibanya ia di sana, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandagan yang sama sekali tak disukainya. Di depannya, Rukia tengan menghadapi sikap buruk dari beberapa siswi. Dua orang memegangi tangan Rukia dan yang satu menyiramkan seember air pada Rukia.

"Kalian!" Geram Ichigo dan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Sekilas, Ichigo tak tampak seperti Ichigo yang tadi pagi. Karena ketakutan melihat sorot mata hazel itu, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Ichigo melangkah menghampiri gadis yang sudah basah kuyup di depannya. Saat akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Rukia, tangannya ditepis oleh tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Jauhi aku! Laki-laki memang selalu membawa masalah!" Bentak Rukia pada Ichigo dan segera berlari maninggalkan pemuda pirang itu dengan rasa heran.

Terkejut, tentu itu yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini. Ia tak megerti kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba membentaknya seperti itu. Merasa penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada nona-nona yang ia yakin tahu tentang hal ini. Tak mudah menemukan para nona yang Ichigo maksud. Ia menemukan mereka tengah asyik megobrol di tangga. Lagi, mereka berhadapan dengan sorot mata hazel yang begitu menakutkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada datar namun terkesan marah.

"Mmm…maafkan kami." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang masih menundukkan kepala karena takut pada Ichigo.

"Jika kalian berani menyakiti Rukia, maka aku tak akan segan untuk member pelajaran pada kalian." Ancam Ichigo pada mereka. namun tanpa ia duga, ancamannya barusan justru membuat mereka semakin ingin mengerjai Rukia. Mereka merasa Rukia telah memonopoli Kurosaki dan teman-temannya yang tampak hanya memperhatikannya dan menggubris siswi lain. Di mata gadis-gadis itu, tak ada hal yang menarik dari diri seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasan mereka bertindak seperti itu, namun juga karena salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang siswi yang menganggap bahwa Rukia telah merebut peringkatnya. Riruka Dokugamine.

Hari berikutnya, Ichigo masih berusaha untuk mendekati Rukia meskipun dengan jelas bahwa kehadirannya tak diterima. Jelas saja, Rukia yang notabene benci berurusan dengan makhluk yang disebut 'laki-laki' atau semacamnya itu, diganggu oleh para siswi yang menganggap bahwa ia telah memonopoli Ichigo. Memang tampak jelas bahwa Ichigo hanya mengacuhkan nona Kuchiki dan mengabaikan nona-nona yang lainnya. Hal it uterus berlanjut samapi tiga hari kemudian. Ichigo juga memperhatikan jika Rukia memang menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki, siapapun tanpa kecuali di sekolah.

Pemuda hazel itu berjalan menyusuri koridor dan tengah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia heran kenapa Rukia sepertinya tak suka pada laki-laki?

'Atau dia menyukai sesame jenis?' Pikir Ichigo dengan bodohnya. Detik kemudian ia mengerutkan kening jika mengingat lagi hal yang dipikirkannya barusan. Itu adalah dugaan terbodoh yang pernah dipikirkan oleh seorang Kurosaki.

"Rukia?" Gumamnya ketika melihat Rukia berjalan lalu jauh di depannya. Ia segera mengejar gadis itu. Rupanya benar itu Rukia. Dilihatnya, gadis itu memasuki ruang OSIS. Tak mengingat kejadian tempo hari, ia nekat menghampiri Rukia.

Cklek!

Begitu pintu dibuka, pandangan mereka bertemu. Violet, dan hazel.

"Kau?"

"Rukia,"

"Jangan panggil namaku sesukamu!"

"Maaf, Kuchiki. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada-"

"Pergi dan jangan dekati aku lagi, Tuan Kurosaki! Aku tak ingin mendapat masalah hanya karena kau ada di dekatku!" Potong Rukia. Melihat Ichigo sama sekali tak mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkannya, ia memutuskan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tak dihiraukannya Ichigo yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-san?" Tegur seorang gadis dari belakang Ichigo.

Ia menoleh ke asal suara, "Ya?"

"Jika Rukia sudah mengatakan itu, sepertinya kau harus berhenti untuk menegurnya." Ucap gadis bercepol yang berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan aku Hinamori Momo."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinamori?"

"Karena Rukia memang tak ingin diganggu oleh laki-laki. Hal ini karena pengalamannya saat kelas satu dulu. Dulu aku satu kelas dengannya."

**Flashback **

"Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuk Hisagi!" Bentak sorang siswi yang lalu melemparkan lumpur ke seragam seorang siswi lain yang terikat di pohon. Ia tampak ketakutan mengahadapi tiga orang yang kini mengeroyoknya. Seragam yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup oleh air yang dicampur dengan tanah. Keadaannya semakin parah setelah salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan lumpur ke bajunya, "Kau seharusnya tahu diri, Kuchiki!" Ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan meninggalkan siswi yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu sendirian.

"Hisagi-kun… hikss…" Isaknya yang mulai merasa kedinginan begitu ia yang dalam keadaan seperti itu merasakan angin malam berhembus melewatinya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia diusil. Sepatu di loker yang di rusak, meja dengan coretan, sampah kertas di dalam tasnya, bahkan pernah kaos olahraganya dicoret-coret. Rukia mengalami itu semua semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Hisagi, seniornya yang merupakan salah satu murid populer yang ada di sekolahnya. Rukia menyayangkan sikap kekasihnya begitu tak acuh dengan semua yang sudah ia alami. Namun Rukia juga tak mau merepotkan Hisagi. Ia menyukainya dan sudah merupakan keberuntungan pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh salah satu bintang basket di sekolahnya itu. Pikirnya.

Ketegaran itu masih ada, namun runtuh seketika saat ia menyaksikan sendiri hal yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Saat itu di ruang seni yang terletak di ujung kiri gedung sekolah.

"Angh… kau hebat sekali, Hisagi. Nhh…" desah seorang gadis yang kini tengah dicumbu oleh seorang pria di depannya. Rukia yang mendengar nama seseorang yang begitu ia kenal, nekat memastikan dengan mengintip melalui jendela ruangan. Hancurlah hatinya saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kekasihnya tengah mencumbu mesra siswi yang ia kenali sebagai adalah kakak kelasnya. Tampak pemuda itu menghimpit si wanita ke tembok dan menciumi lehernya dengan agresif. Sikapnya disambut oleh pasangannya dengan mendongakkan kepala. Hal yang berikutnya ia lihat adalah kekasihnya mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Menikmati kenikmatan dunia bersama, saling memabukkan diri dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari satu sama lain. Begitu memabukkan sampai tak sadar dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka yang begitu asyik. Bahkan tak sadar bahwa hal yang mereka lalukan telah membuat violet itu basah, merasakan hatinya tersayat-sayat. Apakah ini alasan Hisagi tak memperdulikannya sama sekali? Mungkin. Tak kuat menyaksikan lebih jauh lagi, Rukia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat yang sudah memberinya kenangan buruk hancur sudah semua perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk pria itu. Keesokan paginya, semakin mengeraslah hatinya begitu mendapati respon Hisagi atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlalu jual mahal, Rukia! sampai saat ini, aku hanya mendapatkan ciuman darimu, bahkan itu pun hanya sesekali!"

"Jadi kau hanya menginginkah tubuhku?" Sentak Rukia yang mulai merasakan airmatanya menggenang di kelopak mata.

"Cih! Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Rukia Kuchiki. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku sudah mau menerima gadis yang sama sekali tak menarik sepertimu!" Bentak Hisagi dengan angkuhnya.

Plakk!

Hisagi mengusap pipinya yang baru saja mencicipi tangan halus Rukia. Ia menatap tajam pada Rukia yang menatapnya dengan kilatan benci. "Aku menyesal pernah menyukaimu! Dan beruntung aku tak menuruti keinginan busukmu!" Ujarnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hisagi. Sejak saat itu, Rukia hanya fokus pada pelajaran dan mengabaikan hal yang disebut hubungan kekasih terlebih lagi, laki-laki.

**End of flashback**

"Jadi, Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Rukia karena ia tak akan pernah memperdulikanmu, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian pagi ini."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Terimakasih, Hinamori." Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Hinamori yang menatapnya dengan heran.

~0~

Sebuah ponsel flip terus berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sang pemilik segera mengambil benda multi fungsi itu dan membuka flipnya.

"Ada apa, Gin?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa berbasa basi seperti mengucapkan halo atau yang yang lainnya. Sejenak ia diam, mendengarkan seseorang di seberang sana yang ia panggil Gin, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus turun tangan sendiri. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ucanya kemudian dan kembali memamerkan seringaiannya, seriangaian yang seolah mengatakan, 'aku akan menghabisimu'. Setelah ia menutup telponnya, ia memanggil teman-temannya dan memberitahu bahwa mereka akan mengadakan 'pesta'.

~0~

To be Nyambung (?)

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini lagi! Pertama, balasan review untuk chapter sebelumnya ^^ Terimakasih reviewnya ^0^

**Maknae Kazuma: **Terimakasih sambitannya ^0^ *plakk!* ehh… sambutan maksudnya (_ _) iya, typonya banyak sekali *pundung (_ _") terimakasih sudah membaca dengan seksama ^0^

Iya, awalnya memang saya Cuma mau intro aja, dan ternyata mendapatkan respon yang sangat positif.

Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur ^^

**Cloudyzia: **terimaksih :D

Dan terimakasih juga untuk kehormatannya menjadi fic pertama yang di review :3

**Nana the GreenSparkle: **halo juga Nana-san :D terimakasih ^^ untuk masalah itu… yaitulah si Jeruk baka! :D *digetok zangetsu

**Chadeschan:** Wah, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ^^ iya juga, dibuat general  
>untuk Rukia, dia tidak ada sikap jual mahal, tapi mungkin nantinya ada, dan saya pikir Chadeschan tahu hal apa yang membuat Rukia jual mahal. Hehehe Rukia asli gak lebay karena itu lah sifatnya, dan dia gak lebay juga karena hal yang sudah Chadeschan baca di atas.<p>

**Wakamiya Hikaru: ** Review Hikaru-san juga menjadi penyemangat saya! .

**Shun Shun Runa: **yap! Ichigo akan nguber-nguber terus :D mau ikutan nguber juga?

**Rhen Kazame: **salam kenal juga ^^ ini udah apdet lho

**Voidy: **yang dikatakan Voidy-san sungguh teramat sangat benar (_ _) terimakasih koreksinya ^0^

Aku harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Flavia: **semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan… hehehe

**Ichigo4rukia: ** gomen ne, soalnya di sini gak tentang ichi yang fall in love to rukia, tapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan judul ini…

Jadi maaf kalau terasa cepat.. ^^ semoga chapter ini tidak

**Bad Girl: **ya, itu dia. Intinya, membunuh raja untuk dapat menjadi raja dengan mudah. Aihhh, gomen karena waktu ngetik chapter satu kemarin saya sedikit ruwet dan mungkin terlalu bersemangat. Hehehe

**Riry: **makasih.. ini udah update :D

Sebagai penutup perjumpaan kali ini, seperti keinginan semua author, leave review, please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama, mohon maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. *glundungan* T_T mungkin karena saya terlalu bersemangat… baru kali ini mendapatkan ripiu banyak dan dalam waktu yang sebentar~ *cling cling* kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati pada saya untuk membertahu saya bagaimana cara membuat fic yang alurnya tidak terkesan cepat, mohon ripiu, pm atau komen (?) ya ^_^ *sangat butuh T_T*

Kedua-dua (?) Semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu cepat… tapi kalau masih, silahkan tinggalkan kritik. Kripik juga boleh (?) ^_^

Ketiga-tiga (?) Di chapter ini saya punya 2 target. Target pertama adalah membuat chapter sebanyak 5k+ words. #done! Yang kedua… silahkan baca fic ini dulu aja… hehehe

**Never Changed by Time**

Desclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M- sampai M+ (for several chapters)

Genre: General

(ada romance, ada friendship, ada hurt, ada crime , drama, angst, dll)

*pokoknya ada-ada aja~ XD

Tapi di chapter ini, saya mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit humor. XD~

Dianjurkan untuk **MEMBACA** **warning** sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. :D

**WARNING: **OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), AU, typos(pastinya) sedikit rasa lemon

Nah…

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like **

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Tokyo!

Hari Minggu ini Rukia punya waklu luang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan ataupun kotor. Sebuah kamar berukuran 5 x 6 meter persegi itu, sudah ia tempati selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dulu, kamar mansion ini ia dapatkan dari suami kakaknya. Selama 3 bulan awal, biaya sewa ditanggung oleh Byakuya, namun setelah itu ia tak dapat lagi membayarkan karena dilarang oleh keluarganya. Mereka tak ingin jika Byakuya berhubungan lagi dengan Hisana maupun orang-orang yang ada di dekat Hisana. Beruntung ia mendapatkan tempat untuk kerja paruh waktu tak lama kemudian. Meskipun upahnya tak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk Rukia.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Violet itu menoleh kearah pintu kamar mansionnya.

'Siapa yang datang ke sini?' Batin Rukia.

Mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk semakin keras, Rukia segera beranjak dan membukakan pintunya. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintunya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mudah bagiku jika hanya untuk mendapatkan hal itu." Jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak, terimakasih!" Jawab Rukia dan menutup pintunya. Namun pintu itu tak dapat tertutup karena ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo yang lebih cepat darinya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa Rukia akan menolak, Ichiogo pun membawa Rukia dengan paksa. Tak khayal gadis itu meronta dan memukuli punggung Ichigo. Sesaat ia melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan Toushiro dan Ggio tengah tertawa, sedangkan Ishida hanya menahan senyum. Pikir Rukia, mereka sedang mentertawakannya, namun obyek sebenarnya yang menurut mereka lucu adalah Ichigo. Sebelumnya Ichigo tak pernah seperti ini pada wanita, karena mereka lah yang mendatangi pria berambut oranye itu. Baru kali ini pula mereka melihat bosnya itu kesulitan berhadapan dengan wanita, apalagi hanya seorang gadis biasa.

**Flashback**

Sedari tadi, ranjang berkuran king size itu terus berdecit seirama dengan tarian dua insan yang tengah saling membagi kehangatan di atasnya. Seorang gadis mungil bertubuh langsing kini tengah tak berdaya di bawah pria berambut oranye yang sedang mecumbu setiap inchi lehernya dan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat geli merasakan pemuda itu begitu ahli memanjakan. Sejenak pria yang ada di atasnya menarik jarak hanya untuk melepas sisa kain yang mengahalangi mereka di tubuhnya. Segera kemudian ia kembali mencumbu dua bagian menantang di dada si wanita yang masih setia menantikan cumbuannya. Dengan tak sabar ia melumat kedua bukit yang puncaknya masih mengeras karena ulahnya. Menyukai apa yang dilakukan olehnya, gadis berkepang panjang itu mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher pria bermata hazel. Ia tampak berusaha untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir Sang pemilik hazel, namun sayang ia tak pernah mendapatkannya. Pria bernama Ichigo itu tampak sama sekali tak berniat menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari kepuasan dari tubuh yang didapatkan. Di tengah-tengah cumbuannya, ia menyeringai sesaat. Di dalam pikirannya, wanita ini sama saja dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu mendatanginya. Mereka mau memberikan segalanya bagi Ichigo hanya karena Ichigo memberikan barang-barang atau uang pada mereka. Akhirnya, mereka yang berharap dapat mengikat Ichigo selalu gagal. Jika mereka hanya menginginkan uang, maka Ichigo. Hanya mencari kepuasan dari tubuh mereka.

"Mmhh… Ichigo, sebaiknya kau tak bermain..nhh…main lagihh…ahhh!" Desah gadis itu saat merasakan Ichigo mulai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Ternyata memang Ichigo tengah menikmati daerah selatan gadis itu dengan menusukkan lidahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan cairan meleleh ke lidahnya dan segera saja ia lahap semua. Ia lalu kembali memposisikan diri sejajar dengannya hanya untuk meremas kuat kedua payudara mungil di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba, segera setelah itu Ichigo memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Sungguh ia tak merasa jika perbuatannya itu akan menyakiti wanita itu, karena mereka sering melakukannya. Hal itu terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara desahan yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia melebarkan sendiri kedua kakinya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih untuk Ichigo. Merasa telah cukup menikmati hidangan pembuka, Ichigo tak segan menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ahhh! Ichigohh…!" Desahnya dengan suara parau begitu Ichigo menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Desahannya pun semakin menjadi saat Ichigo semakin cepat menghujamkan dirinya. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang ia dapatkan saat miliknya menerobos dinding 'gua' yang sudah dikuasainya. Mersakan kenikmatan terhebat saat Ichigo menghatam Sweatpot, dan membuatnya meyang tinggi.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga satu jam kemudian. Ichigo sungguh hanya mencari kepuasannya sendiri dengan sama sekali tak menghiraukan permintaan wanita yang kini sudah pingsan itu, untuk berhenti sejenak di tengah permainan mereka. Setelah kembali rapi dalam balutan jasnya, Kurosaki keluar meninggalkan kamar yang tadi ia pakai untuk 'berkencan'. Begitu sampai di bawah, ia segera pergi bersma Toushiro, Ggio, Ishida dan Gin, yang setia menunggunya.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-sama tak melakukannya saja di rumah? Bukankah banyak kamar yang tak terpakai?" Tanya Ggio yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ichigo.

"Aku tak ingin mengotori rumahku dengan kehadiran mereka."

"Apakah itu berarti bahwa tuan tak akan membawa wanita ke rumah?"

"Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan kehidupanku, Ggio?" Ujar Ichigo.

"M-maaf.. Kurosaki sama, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Hahaha. Tak apa, Ggio. Untuk hal itu, suatu hari nanti mungkin akan ada." Potong Ichigo sebelum Ggio sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**End of Flashback**

Mereka sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis ini memikat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo pergi dari mansion dengan sebuah mobil menuju ke sebuah daerah lapang. Sebuah helikopter ternyata sudah menunggu mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KUROSAKI!" Teriak Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Rukia-hime." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada pelan namun ditekan, "Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lagi."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hei!" Bentak Rukia ketika Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Seketika Ichigo mulai menawan bibir lembut Rukia. Melumatnya perlahan, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir gadis itu. Rukia terus berontak, namun tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Ichigo. Namun tak disangka, Ichigo seakan menikmati bibir manis yang kini dikuasainya. Namun tak ingin mengulur waktu, kemudian Ichigo seperti meminumkan sesuatu pada rukia. Ichigo masih menawan bibir mungil itu di dalam helikopter. Mengabaikan pengemudi yang ada di depannya, yang mulai memerah wajahnya melihat adegan live di belakang. Tak lama setelah menenggak sesuatu yang diminumkan Ichigo, Rukia mulai melemah. Ternyata yang diminumkan tadi adalah obat tidur. Benda kecil itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sekarang gadis itu sudah terlelap tidur, atau bisa disebut tak sadarkan diri. Segera Ichigo memberi komando pada semuanya untuk berangkat.

~0~

"Nghm…" Rukia kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya,"hah?" tak heran ia terkejut begitu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya ada di tempat yang asing sama sekali baginya.

"Anda sudah bangun, Kuchiki-sama?" Tegur seorang wanita berpakaian maid yang baru saja memasuki kamar yang dipakai Rukia.

"Siapa, kau?" Tanya Rukia dengan penuh keheranan.

"Saya pembantu di rumah Kurosaki-sama." Jawabnya sopan.

"Kurosaki?" Dalam sekejap ingatannya kembali. Ia ingat kemarin diculik oleh pemuda berambut nyentrik itu, ia juga ingat kalau Si Kurosaki itu…menciumnya. Tanpa sadar ketika mengingat hal yang terakhir itu, Rukia memerah wajahnya. "Lalu, di mana ini?" Tanya Rukia kemudian

"Anda ada di rumah Kurosaki-sama."

"Aku tahu itu, karena kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Maksudku, di daerah mana?" Tanya Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Di Tokyo, Kuchiki-sama."

"Apa? Tokyo?" Rukia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri jendela besar yang menghiasi kamar. Tokyo tower, terlihat jelas di mata Rukia sekarang ini. Bangunan itu menjulang kokoh di seberangnya. Rukia benar-benar tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

'Kami-sama, ini memang tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi nantinya kalau aku sudah kuliah, tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke sini dengan cara yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan?' Keluhnya dalam hati, "Lalu di mana Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-sama sedang ada urusan, dan saya diperintahkan untuk mengurusi segala keperluan Nona."

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ucapnya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Rukia setengah berlari begitu keluar dari kamar tadi. Namun saat ia hendak menuruni tangga ia begitu terkejut. Mewah. Itu lah pemandangan yang kini tersuguh di depan Rukia. Rumah Ichigo memang sangat mewah. Banyak perabotan mahal terpajang manis di berbagai sudut ruangan. Sebuah ruang tamu terlihat indah dengan hiasan tirai besar merah marun yang terpasang pada sebuah jendela kaca seukuran dengan tirai itu. Di depan jendela itu, ditempatkan satu set kursi kayu yang tampak mahal, dihiasi dengan tanaman bonsai yang diletakkan di sudut. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran naga di kedua daun pintunya yang kokoh. Begitu melihat itu, ia bergegas menuruni tangga dan membukanya yang ia pikir adalah jalan keluar. Ternyata salah, yang ada di balik pintu besar itu adalah sebuah taman yang tampak asri, dengan kolam kecil yang tersusun dari bebatuan dengan hiasan beberapa tanaman yang rimbun. Tak ada jalan, hanya tembok. Ia berbalik dan mencari pintu yang dapat membawa ia keluar dari tempat ini.

"Anda ingin ke mana, nona Kuchiki?" Tanya seorang pria dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya, namun tetap terlihat tampan.

"Siapa lagi, kau?" Rukia malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana tidak, jika dalam beberapa hari saja, sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang baru datang di kehidupannya. Ichigo, adalah orang yang menurut Rukia paling bertanggung jawab atas hal yang terjadi padanya. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke kehidupannya yang tenang, damai, dan tanpa hal-hal yang merepotkan!

"Gaun yang bagus, Kuchiki-sama." Puji pria berambut perak yang tak menggubris pertanyaan Rukia tadi.

"Hah?" Rukia menunduk melihat baju yang ia kenakan yang ternyata berbeda debgan yang ia pakai sebelumnya, "Baju siapa ini, hei? Di mana bajuku?"

"Itu gaun dari Tuan, nona. Dia menyuruh saya memakaikannya pada Anda." Jawab wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti Rukia.

"Baka Kurosaki!"

~0~

"Hatchii!" Seorang pria berambut oranye yang tengah duduk nyaman di bangku belakang mobil yang mengantarnya tiba-tiba bersin, "Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku, heh?" Gumam Ichigo sembari mengusap hidungnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin akan menemuinya?" Tanya Renji yang duduk di samping bangku kemudi.

"Hm, ya. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya. Anggap saja aku menghargai 'undangan' yang sudah ia berikan." Jawab Ichigo dan menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita sudah sampai."

"Segera saja kita mulai 'pesta' ini."

Kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil dan segera berjalan menuju gedung tempat ia mendapatkan 'undangan'. Sementara itu di dalam,

"Semuanya berjalan baik, Tuan." Lapor salah seorang laki-laki berjas hitam pada seorang pria berkulit pucat yang baru saja menutup koper yang ada di depannya. Ia tersenyum mendengar laporan anak buahnya.

Brakk!

Seketika mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan dikejutkan oleh suara keras yang hadir kedalam ruangan. Tamapak seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan merah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Wah, di luar sambutannya meriah sekali, Tuan Sciffer." Sindir Ichigo.

"Kau?" Tuan Sciffer terkejut mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depannya tanpa luka sama sekali. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa ia ternyata tengah berurusan dengan mafia terkuat yangpernah ada.

"Mereka sama sekali tak berkutik di depanku. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Ichigo kembali menyeringai. Rupanya yang membuat pria berkulit pucat itu terkejut adalah, Ichigo mampu selamat dari puluhan anak buahnya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menyambut tamu yang ia undang. Namun ia tak menyngka bahwa yang datang adalaj Ichigo. Kini ia berdiri di depan tamu undangan yang ia harapkan ada di depannya dengan penuh luka. Takut Ichigo mengambil langkah, ia segera mengambil senjatanya.

DOR!

Brukk!

Tanpa hitungan menit, pria berkulit pucat itu sudah tersungkur tak bernyawa. Rupanya ia kalah cepat menarik pelatuk dengan Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan mendekati jasad itu dan mengambil koper tadi.

"Kau berani sekali mengambil data penting ini. Ya, aku akui kau hebat, heh. Tapi, kau terlalu meremehkanku." Ucap Ichigo dan berbalik meninggalkan gedung. Hazel yang jernih itu, kini salah satunya tampak berkilat menjadi warna emas di antara langit hitam. Inilah sosok yang membuat Ichigo ditakuti. Jika nafsu membunuh Ichigo hadir, bola mata kanan Ichigo akan berubah menjadi warna emas. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan menjadi sosok yang tak kenal ampun. Semua musuh yang ada di depannya, adalah orang yang harus ia habisi. Mereka menyebutnya 'Hichigo'. Kali ini ia datang untuk mengembil data transaksi miliknya yang dicuri oleh salah satu mafia lain yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria bernama Ulquiorra Sciffer. Organisasinya selalu mencuri data milik kelompok mafia lain, dan mempergunakannya untuk memancing pemimpin mereka keluar dan menghabisi mereka. Namun kali ini sial baginya yang tak menyangka bahwa markas yang ia datangi adalah salah satu markas milik Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pesta yang seru, tapi tidak sama sekali. Huh." Protes Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Kau menginginkan yang seperti apa, Ichigo?"

"Ya, setidaknya dapat membuat aku sedikit senang." Jawab Ichigo sembari mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau Ichigo. Sepertinya kau hanya akan senang jika berhadapan dengan'nya'." Ujar Renji sambil melihat Ichigo dari spion mobil.

"'Dia', ya? Hm, aku lama tak melihatnya. Kira-kira rencana apalagi yang akan dia lakukan?" Kata Ichigo yang tengah melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

~0~

"BIARKAN AKU KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!" Teriak Rukia dari dalam kamar yang kini mengurung dirinya. Ia terpaksa dikunci di dalam kamar karena terus mencoba kabur.

"Tunggulah di situ Kuchiki-sama. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Anda duduk dengan manis menunggu Tuan datang." Ucap Gin dari balik pintu. Ia lalu duduk di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Hari ini ia tak mendapat perintah untuk mencoba senjata baru, melainkah justru menjaga seorang gadis yang diculik Ichigo dan dibawanya ke rumah. Gin juga merasa heran karena sebelumnya Ichigo tak pernah membawa wanita ke rumah. Jika memang ia 'berkencan', ia akan mencari hotel.

Cklek!

"Kau?"

"Hai, Rukia."

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, lepaskan aku!"

Ichigo seperti menulikan pendengarannya dengan permintaan Rukia. Ia justru berjalan mendekatinya, membuat gadis itu berjalan mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap antara tembok dan tubuh Ichigo yang tinggi. "Gin, tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Baik!" Gin mematuhi perintah. Setelah menutup pintu, Gin meninggalkan kamar sesuai perintah Ichigo.

"Jadi, Nona Kuchiki, ehm… tunggu," Ichigo memotong kalimatnya saat ia menaikkan dagu Rukia, "Aku tak suka dengan 'Kuchiki', maka aku akan memanggilmu 'Rukia'." Ichigo menyeringai.

"…"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada tinggi, dan membuat ia sejenak merasa bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya adalah sosok yang menakutkan. "Maaf, Rukia. aku tak akan melepasakan buruan yang sudah aku tangkap." Lanjut Ichigo yang lalu mengecup bibir Rukia. Sebuah sentuhan yang mulanya hanya sapuan ringan, lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah lumatan pelan. Ichigo seperti kembali mencoba mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Rukia. mencari sebuah rasa yang tempo hari pernah memabukkannya. Rukia mecoba berontak, namun gagal. Ichigo sudah mengunci erat kedua tanngan mungil Rukia. Namun bukn Rukia namanya jika ia diam hanya sampai di situ. Tanpa diduga, Rukia menggigit bibir Ichigo, dan membuat bibir gadis itu kesakitan dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau…!" Ichigo menggeram marah. Ia kembali mengunci Rukia di antara tembok dan dirinya. Ia menatap tajam kea rah violet, "Aku selalu mendapatkan hal yang aku inginkan, kau tahu?"

"Jangan harap kau b- nghmmpp…" Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, pria tinggi yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah kembali mengunci ranum Si gadis. Selesai dengan itu, ia lalu meninggalkan tawanannya yang berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Hm… Rukia…Rukia… malangnya kau yang tak sadar tengah menjadi tawanan seorang mafia. Reader-san, kita doakan saja semoga Rukia baik-baik saja. Berdoa… mulai! *plakk! Eh, maaf. Baiklah kita kembali ke cerita.

Gin mengikuti Ichigo keluar dari rumah. Ia, Renji, dan pimpinannya hendak pergi ke markas.

"Gin, kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

"Sudah. Mereka juga sudah selesai dengan 'pestanya'. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa Chad lumayan sulit untuk ditumbangkan."

"Hmm… sepertinya mereka lebih bersenang-senang daripada aku." Gumam Ichigo. Tutur Gin yang masih setia menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan membicarakan tentang perubahan system transaksi di daerah A. aku tak mau mengambil risiko setelah data-data ini tercuri oleh Sciffer."

"Ichigo, apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Renji yang out of topic.

"Hm?"

"Gadis itu."

"Biarkan saja kucing manis itu tenang sebentar. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan rumah barunya." Jawab Ichigo.

~0~

Malam harinya, Ichgio kembali ke rumah begitu larut. Saat akan pergi ke kamarnya, ia teringat akan Rukia dan mencoba menengoknya di kamar gadis itu yang tak jauh dari kamar Ichigo. Masih terkunci, saat Ichigo membuka pintu, sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi siang. Begitu ia masuk, pintu terhenti rupanya karena menabrak tubuh Rukia yang tertidur di lantai.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin pergi, hm?" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Ia lalu duduk bersila di samping gadis yang tengah terbuioleh mimpinya itu. Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai yang menutupi wajah Rukia. "Bahkn kau masih memakai kacamatamu, midget." Hazel tersenyum lembut. Dilepaskannya kacamata Rukia. Manis, sangat manis. Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang sudah manis menurutnya itu, semakin manis saat tak mengenakan kacamata. Sekadar iseng, Ichigo, mencoba memakai sepasang lensa itu untuk mengetahui seberapa parah merusakan mata Rukia. Namun saat ia pakai, sama sekali tak terlihat hal yang berbeda. Ya, Rukia memang tak mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Kedua violetnya tak cacat. Ia mengenakan kacamata itu hanya untuk mendukung penampilannya. Ichigo tersenyum, "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajah semanis ini, hm?" Tanya Ichgio pada gadis yang sudah ada di gendongannya. Tak ingin gadis itu sakit karena kedinginan, pria itu memindahkan Rukia ke tempat tidur. "Membuatku semakin tak ingin melepaskanmu." Gumam Ichigo dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa _soft purple _itu.

~0~

"Hei, midget," bisik Ichigo dengan nada lembut di telinga Rukia, "BANGUN!" serunya kemudian yang sudah pasti merusak mimpi indahnya. Rukia terbelalak seketika karena terkejut. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah warna oranye yang mirip dengan,

"Jeruk?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Buaghh!

Bantal yang tak bersalah itu akhirnya menjadi korban kekesalan Rukia begitu sadar akan sosok yang mengerjainya. Ia mendarat tak mulus di lantai setelah menabrak sesuatu seperti jeruk yang ia jumpai tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?" Bentak Rukia.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa, midget?"

"Aa-apa kau bilang? Midget?" Tanya Rukia keheranan begitu mendengar sebutan yang tak pernah ia dengar.

"Ya." Ichigo menahan tawa.

"Kau memang kurang ajar!" Kesal Rukia yang sekali lagi menjadikan bantal sebagai senjata perangnya. Namun kali ini sasarannya meleset karena Ichigo menghindar.

"Segeralah ganti baju. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan agar kau tahu daerah ini." Ucap Ichgio.

'Jalan-jalan?' mungkin ini kesempatanku unutk kabur!' Batin Rukia. "Mm… baiklah, Jeruk."

Ichigo mengernyit mendengar ucapan Rukia yang terakhir, namun tersenyum detik kemudian, "Kau tampak manis sekali tanpa kacamata, midget." Ucap Si Kurosaki sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang ber-_blushing_ ria karena ucapannya. Rukia menyadarkan diri dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar ia tak tersipu dan tertipu dengan perkataan lelaki itu. Ia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Tentu ia tak ingin tampil aneh dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang masih ia kenakan sejak insiden penculikan kemarin. Begitu membuka lemari, ia mendapati banyak baju yang jumlahnya melebihi miliknya, bahkan lebih bagus daripada milik teman-temannya yang sering ia lihat.

"Siapa sebenarnya Si Jeruk itu?" Gumam Rukia.

Tak ingin repot dengan penampilan, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan kerah tinggi, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sporty. Ia berdiam sejenak ketika melewati cermin. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringan perkataan Ichigo. Dilepaskannya kacamata yang ia pakai beberpa saat lalu.

"Manis?" Gumamnya pelan.

~0~

"Kurosaki-sama, apa Anda tak takut dia akan kabur?" Tanya Toushiro pada Ichigio yang sedang duduk di sofa empuknya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Shiro. Lagupula ada kalian. Cukup nikmati saja hari ini." Jawab Ichigo dengan tenangnya, "Kalau dia memang nekat kabur, kau bisa menggunakan senjatamu, Ggio." Lanjut Ichigo yang disambut tatapan heran semua anggota The Guardian, selain Gin yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka tetntu saja terkejut, karena Tuannya baru saja mengatakan bahwa jika Rukia berani kabur, maka mereka diperbolehkan menembak gadis itu. Gadis yang sepertinya sangat berharga bagi Ichigo. Well, Reader-san, jangan kaget juga. Tentu saja hal itu hanya gurauan Ichigo belaka. Ia tentu tak mungkin tega membunuh gadis yang berarti untuknya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Rukia dari atas yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Saat semua pria itu menoleh, mereka cukup terpesona dengan penampilan Rukia yang terbilang manis, kecuali Gin. Ichgio tiba-tiba berjalan menaiki tangga, dan menyeret Rukia kembali ke kamar.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau tak memakai kacamatamu, hah?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula kau b-"

"Kau hanya boleh melepasnya di depanku! Hanya di DEPANKU!" Bentak Ichigo.

Jealous? Yeah! Hanya the Guardian tampak terpesona dengan Rukia, kerutan permanen di kening pemuda itu tampak semakin jelas karena ia merasa cemburu. Setelah memakaikan kacamata Rukia, mereka segera pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Seorang gadis biasa, berjalan bersama lima pria tampan, tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Iri. Hal itu lah yang tampak di wajah mereka. banyak yang berkata bahwa gadis itu beruntung, tak cocok, atau hanya sekadar mencibir. Tapi rupanya gadis itu tak mau mabil pusing, karena yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adaah cara unutk melarikan diri dari Ichgio.

"Kita belum makan daritadi pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Usul Ichgio yang menghentikan perjalanan mereka menuju loket.

"Terserah Kurosaki-sama." Jawab Gin.

'Kurosaki-sama?' Heran Rukia dalam hati, "Siapa sebenarnya Si Jeruk ini?"

Melihat perbedaan di raut wajah Rukia, Ichigo mengerti hal yang tengah dipikirkan gadis pendek bermata violet itu. Ia yang berdiri di belakang Rukia, segera member tanda pada 'pengawal'nya untuk takmemanggil dengan sebutan itu di depan Rukia.

"A… maksud say- emm…maksudku, terserah Ichigo." Ulang Gin sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sungguh ia sangat kikuk jika harus mengubah kebiasaannya. Tak disangka ternyata tingkah Gin barusan, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih merasa aneh, terutama Rukia.

"Lalu kita makan di mana?" Ishida mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana dengan restoran sushi di depan itu?"

"Ide yang bagus, Tu- ehm, maksudku Ichigo." Jawab Ishida yang ikut-ikutan kikuk.

Baiklah, cukup sudah acara aneh-anehannya. Karena perut mereka memang sudah tak dapat di ajak kompromi, segeralah mereka menuju tempat yang dilihat tadi, My Sushi Restaurant.

Tak lama setelah memesan makanan, pesanan mereka sudah datang diantarkan oleh seorang premusaji. Dengan sopan, ia mempersilahkan pelanggannya itu menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji. Ichgio dan The Guardian sudah biasa menikmati hidangan semacam ini, tapi tidak unutk Rukia. begitu acara makan dimulai, ia tampak paling menikmati makanannya. Bagi Rukia, melihat makanan semewah ini adalah hal yang langka. Hanya melihat saja, jarang untuknya, apalagi makan? Hampir tidak ia mencicipi masakan koki ahli adalah saat perayaan pesta pernikahan kakaknya. Tentu itu sudah lama sekali. Lima pemuda yang tadi merasa lapar, kini justru teralihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. ia benar-benar seperti orang yang mencicipi makanan unutk pertama kali, dan langsung suka. Meras ada yang aneh, gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati lima pasang mata baru saja melempar pandangan kea rah lain.

'Sial. Aku malah jadi tontonan. Semua ini gara-gara sushi yang nikmat ini!' Rukia menggerutu dalam hati.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, mereka tengah menahan tawa tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tak ingin menjadikan mungil itu bahan lelucon, mereka segera kembali menikmati makannya. Rukia yang tadi makan lebih dulu, kini selesai lebih dulu. Otaknya kembali berputar pada rencananya unutk melarikan diri.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Pamit Rukia berpura-pura.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Bergegas ia melangkahkan kaki kearah toilet untuk mengelabuhi Ichigo, berharap lelaki itu akan percaya, sedangkan violetnya sibuk mencari pintu lain. Iamendapatkan satu tak jauh dari dapur. Perlahan dan tetap mengawasi sekitar, ia berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"Nona Kuchiki." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Rukia dan menghentikan langkahnya. Taku-takut ia menoleh ke belakang. Lega begitu mendapati yang memergokinya bukan salah satu dari kelima pria tadi.

'Hah?' namun ia terkejut begitu melihat sebuah senyuman aneh pda wajah pelayan yang memnggil.

"Sebaiknya Anda menyelesaikan tagihan Anda dulu sebelum pulang." Ucapa pelayan itu.

"APA?"

"Meja yang Anda tempati tadi dipesan atas nama Rukia Kuchiki, dan akan dibayar oleh yang memesan."

"B-bbukan aku!" Elak Rukia, "Dasar Jeruk itu!" Geramnya dan kembali ke meja tempat Ichigo masih menunggunya.

"Jadi, Rukia, kau sudah selesai?" Ichigo berpura-pura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan membayar semuanya, hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ichigo menjawab enteng. Ia lalu menyerahkan uang pada pelayan tadi, "Terimakasih." Ucap Ichigo.

Jangan lupakan tentang jati diri Kurosaki itu. Ia adalah seorang mafia. Hal semacam melarikan diri, adalah sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Mudah saja mengenali gerak-gerik orang yang akan melarikan diri.

Setelahnya, mereka begitu menikmati hari mereka. Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman bermain yang cukup lengkap.

Mudah saja ia tahu gerak-gerik Rukia. Pelayan tadi, hanya untuk menggagalkan rencana kabur gadis itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah berdiri di depan loket Tokyo Funtasy. Sebuah taman bermain dengan tema tokoh-tokoh fantasi terkenal. Di tempat ini mereka juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Kelima pemuda itu memang tampak lain dengan 'seragam' mereka biasanya, setelan jas hitam plus kemeja putih. Kini, mereka tampak lebih menarik perhatian dengan baju santai. Ichigo, ia mengenakan sebuah kaos berkerah berwarna biru dongker, dengan celana jeans dan sepatu hitam. Toushiro. Ia memakai kaos putih, jaket berwarna krem, dan jeans warna hitam dengan sepatu putih. Ggio tampil santai dengan baju rompi berwarna merah dengan garis biru di sepanjang dada dan celana jeansnya. Ishida memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam. Sedangkan Gin, ia tampak santai meski mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Aku dan Rukia akan naik itu," Ucap Ichigo menunjuk bianglala raksasa, "Kalian pilih saja wahana yang kalian mau."

The Guardian mengangguk. Gin tak mengikuti ketiga temannya. Ia duduk santai sambil menikmati minumannya di bangku.

~O~

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo pasrah meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat kesal dengan pria yang kini menarik tangannya itu. Jadilah ia sekarang duduk berdua dengan Ichigo di dalam sangkar bianglala.

"Kau masih mau mencoba kabur lagi, midget?" Tanya Ichigo saat bianglala mulai naik. Rukia yang tak menyangka Ichigo tahu, membelalak kaget ke arahnya. Ichigo berpindah duduk di samping Rukia. Gadis itu menjadi kikuk seketika,"Ku tak akan bisa."

"..."

"Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di sini?"

"..."

"Nikmati saja hari ini. Karena kau tak akan kembali ke Karakura."

Rukia hanya terdiam. Sepertinya memang akan sangat kesulitan jika kabur dari Ichigo. Semoga saja ada celah baik untuk kabur lain kali.

Awalnya Rukia memang berniat kabur, namun sepertinya ia lupa setelah itu. Ichigo berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rukia memang tak pernah menikmati jalan-jalan semacam ini, jadi tak aneh jika ia begitu menikmatinya.

Matahari kini sudah berada di ufuk barat. Meskipun begitu, jalanan tetap ramai, bahkan semakin ramai. Rukia dan 'pengawalnya' kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Ggio, Toushiro, dan Ishida ada di dalam mobil di belakang kendaraan yang ditumpangi Ichigo dan Rukia. Who's the driver? Gin tentunya.

Saat diperjalanan, tiba-tiba perhatian Rukia tersita oleh sebuah toko buku besar.

'Pasti lengkap.' Pikir Rukia.

"Berhenti, Gin." Perintah Ichigo mendadak.

"Baik." Jawab Gin mematuhi perintah Tuannya dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau hanya melihat? Ayo turun." Ucap Ichigo.

Ternyata ia membawa Rukia ke toko buku yang ia lihat tadi. Dengan cengo tingkat tinggi, ia mengikuti Ichigo yang diikuti oleh The Guardian. Sesuai dugaan Rukia. Bookstore itu penuh dengan buku. Fiksi, science-fiction, textbook, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Ketus Rukia yang mengira Ichigo hanya ingin mengoloknya.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk mengambil buku yang kau mau." Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan Rukia sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kekarnya.

"Hah?"

"Cepat, midget!"

Merasa aneh, Rukia malah berbalik keluar dari toko, yang tingkahnya disambut tawa geli The Guardian, minus Gin.

"Hah. Dasar. Kalian, jaga dia, aku akan mengurus ini."

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama." Jawab Ggio mewakili.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan." Tanya seorang penjaga toko.

"Hm..." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,"Aku tak tau masalah buku. Tolong ambilkan novel yang terbaru, ehm... yang bagus." Jawabnya.

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu di sini."

~O~

"Kuchiki-sama." Panggil Toushiro.

"Kenapa jeruk itu selalu melakukan hal aneh?"

"Maksudmu, aku, hm?" Sela Ichigo yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan transaksinya,"Ayo kita pulang."

Kembali ke posisi semula, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Ichigo dan memberikan kantong plastik beisi buku-buku yang ia beli tadi. Rukia yang melihat isinya, membulat tak percaya. Lima buah buku yang ada di depannya, adalah novel best seller saat ini. Harga? Sudah pasti mahal, pikir Rukia.

"Ambillah, aku tak suka benda semacam itu."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Rukia pelan sembari tersipu.

Di mobil lain...

"Jarang sekali ku lihat Ichigo sama seperti itu." Ujar Ggio.

"Kau salah, Ggio. Bukan jarang, tapi tak pernah." Sahut Toushiro yang didukung oleh Ishida dengan anggukannya.

"Bahkan dulu, Kurosaki-sama tak pernah membawa wanita ke rumah." Imbuh Ggio.

"Kalau memang gadis itu berharga untuk Kurosaki sama, kita harus menjaganya. Kurosaki-sama sudah baik pada kita." Ucap Ggio.

"Apapun untuk Kurosaki-sama."

"Ya." Jawab Ggio dan Toushiro bersamaan.  
>~O~<p>

"Uhm... Sepertinya gadis itu adalah permata miliknya." Gumam seorang wanita yang duduk di depan cafe yang tak jauh dari toko buku tadi."Bagaimana jika seandainya permata itu ku curi? Sepertinya kakak akan senang mengetahui ini." Ia lalu pergi setelah mengosongkan cangkir yang tadi berisi cappuchino.

## Sudah cukup panjang kah, Reader-san? ._.a  
>ahaha... Gomen updatenya lama. Dua minggu ini saya sibuk #bohong<br>harus bolak balik dari kota ini ke kota itu, lalu ke ini, dan ke kota sana. #beneranini.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ^_^^_^

adakah yang menanti lemon yang sesungguhnya? #buagghh!  
>IchiRuki lho~ #senyum-senyum gajelas<p>

hah? Lemon IchiRuki? How come? Yaa... Bisa dong. Mwahaha. Tentunya denga plot yang tak terduga. *smirk.

Untuk review, gomen baru dapat membalas di chapter depan. ^O^

Reader-san, target saya adalah 30 reviews untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya. ^O^  
>klik tombol REVIEW, ya!<p>

Sebelumnya, Grazee ucapin, Happy New Year ^O^


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk yang mengingatkan saya pada komik yang menginspirasi cerita ini. karena sedikit bnayak saya terinspirasi, maka (maaf) baru mulai chapter ini dikasih desclaimernya. Untuk alur dan cerita sampai ending, saya berikan berbeda. :3

**Never Changed by Time**

..

Desclaimer

Bleach: Tite Kubo

Ha Ou Ai Ren: Shinjo Mayu

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M- sampai M+ (for several chapters)

Genre: General

(ada romance, ada friendship, ada hurt, ada crime , drama, angst, dll)

*pokoknya ada-ada aja~ XD

Dianjurkan untuk **MEMBACA** **warning** sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. :D

**WARNING****: **OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), AU, typos(pastinya) sedikit rasa lemon

Nah…

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like **

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

Sepoi angin malam berhembus masuk melalui jendela besar yang masih dibiarkan terbuka oleh pemilik kamar. Malam ini bulan purnama, dan dari balkon kamar tempat gadis itu berdiri, tampak jelas bulatan putih indah di langit sana. Cantik. Sesekali ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menikmati sang ratu malam bersama pengawalnya. Rukia lalu melanjutkan membaca halaman-halaman yang belum terjamah oleh kedua mata indahnya. Setidaknya, buku dari Ichigo cukup untuk menghiburnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali teringat sikap Ichigo yang mau membelikannya buku-buku yang kini terpajang rapi di atas meja diseberang. Awalnya ia kira, Ichigo hanyalah seorang pria tak punya aturan yang suka seenaknya sendiri, namun ternyata ia memiliki sisi baik juga. 'Hey? Kemana arah pikiranmu, Rukia? Di itu pria kurang ajar! Dia sudah membawamu jauh dari rumah!' Batin Rukia memberontak. "Aku harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Rukia melihat ke bawah dan mencoba mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. "Sepertinya itu dapat aku gunakan!"

~o~

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hijau yang tengah duduk nyaman di samping seorang pria yang terbaring.

"Ada yang bisa kami lakukan, nona?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan kecil untuk kalian, aku harap kalian dapat melakukannya dengan lancer." Ujar wanita itu sembari beranjak menuju jendela kamar dan menatap kosong ke luar. "Kalian, bawakan gadis yang akhhir-akhir ini sering bersama si Kurosaki itu. Bawa dia dalam keadaan baik-baik sampai di depanku. Aku tak ingin ia terluka sebelum aku dapat memberikan pertunjukkan menarik di depan pria yang sudah berhutang padaku itu."

"Baik, nona!" Jawab mereka dengan patuh dan segera menjalankan tugasnya. Wanita berambut hijau tosca itu lalu memandangi pria yang masih senantiasa menutupkan matanya. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia rindu melihat iris langit yang ada di kedua mata pria yang merupakan kakaknya itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, amarahnya memuncak jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah mengakibatkan kakaknya tak sadarkan diri selama berbulan-bulan.

~o~

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Rukia. The Guardian yang tengah bersantai di tempat biasa pun, ruang tengah lantai bawah, ikut terkejut oleh nyanyian bernada sembilan oktav (?) yang dilantunkan oleh pimpinan mereka dengan tidak elitnya. Sungguh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sebuah keributan (author melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh #swt). Dari suara yang terdengar, dapat diduga bahwa sumber keributan adalah seorang gadis mungil yang selalu membuat pimpinannya dapat tidak bersikap cool seperti biasanya. Keempat pemuda yang baru akan menemui pimpinannya itu, terkesiap saat melihat Sang Kurosaki-sama menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian bantu aku! Cari dia sampai dapat!" Perintahnya dan segera keluar dari rumahnya yang mewah, diikuti oleh keempat pengawal setianya. Mereka bergegas masuk ke mobil.

"Kita cari dia sampai dapat. Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa lengah sampai dia berhasil kabur!"

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama!"

Dua mobil yang baru saja meninggalkan garasi kediaman sang pimpinan, segera menyusuri jalan hanya untuk mencari satu sosok gadis yang berhasil membuat pemimpin mafia dengan predikat paling ditakuti itu celimpungan dengan tidak menemukannya di kamarnya. Ia mencari sesorang, yang sebenarnya masih ada di rumahnya.

Mari kita kembali ke kediaman mewah itu, dan berjalan ke arah samping rumah yang hamper tak pernah terjamah kaki penghuninya. Di samping rumah Kurosaki ada sebuah gudang yang cukup besar, namun jarang didatangi. Setelah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan kemarin, ia tak sengaja menemukannya, dan melihatnya sebagai peluang. Ia tahu, Ichigo akan sangat panik dan segera mencari jika dia menghilang dari rumahnya. Jadilah pada saat semuanya masih terlelap, Rukia menyelinap dari jendela, dan membuat jendela itu tak-pernah-dibuka-sebelumnya. Menunggu sampai ada sinyal – teriakan Ichigo – Rukia bersembunyi di dalam gudang yang ternyata juga tak dikunci! Berhasil sudah rencana sederhana milik nona Kurosaki. Kini ia berusaha untuk keluar dari area rumah ini. Ia jadi merasa ada gunanya juga kemarin Ichigo mengajaknya keluar, dan kini ia tahu gerbang untuk keluar dari rumah menyesatkan itu, menurutnya.

Beruntung bagi Rukia yang sukses keluar dari gerbang rumah Ichigo. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera berlari meninggalkan rumah dan mencari tempat informasi. Rukia baru sekali ini ke Tokyo, jadi wajar jika ia tidak tahu tempat, kan? Tak mengantongi uang, ia terpaksa berjalan, itupun harus berhati-hati, takut jika Ichigo memergokinya. Asing, asing, asing. Hanya orang asing yang dilihatnya. Hey, tentu saja Rukia. Kau juga orang asing di sini. Nona Kuchiki itu berjalan menyusuri pedestrian kota. Di depannya, Tokyo tower menjulang tinggi menakjubkan mata. Namun bukan itu yang ingin Rukia dapatkan.

"Tapi aku mau minta tolong siapa? Nii-sama? Tidak mungkin." Gumaman Rukia barusan menyadarkan dirinya yang baru sadar jika ia pergi tanpa tujuan. Namun meskipun begitu, ia ingin kembali dulu ke Karakura dan meninggalkan Tokyo. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat mellihat sebuah kantor polisi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun saat akan berlari, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan seketika pandangannya mengabur. Gelap. Kesadarannya hilang tertelan obat bius yang menguasai indera penciumannya.

~o~

"Sial! Di mana sebenarnya gadis itu!" kesal Ichigo yang tak kunjung menemukan Rukia. Gin yang tahu bahwa keadaan sudah serius menurunkan sedikit lengkung bibirnya, mulai bermimik serius mendapati sang pimpinan begitu berbeda dalam hal wanita.

Sudah seharian, namun ternyata pencarian itu tak membuahkan hasil untuk kelima pemuda yang tidak berunutng itu. Jika biasanya Ishida, Ggio, Toushiro, dan Gin akan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing atau ke markas, lain halnya hari ini. Hari ini mereka memilih tetap tinggal di rumah Ichigo. Tak protes atapun heran Kurosaki muda itu hanya membiarkan mereka. Pencarian hari ini sepertinya harus terpaksa dihentikan pada pukul sembilan malam. Ichigo masuk kamar begitu sampai di rumah, meninggalkan the Guardian di lantai bawah. Sejak tadi siang Ichigo menunggu kabar dari Renji. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi kali ini. Ichigo mengunci kamar dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Bukan marah karena Rukia kabur, dia lebih kepada khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang disukainya itu. Ini Tokyo yang dikuasai mafia, dan dia juga makhluk baru di tempat ini. Takut jika salah satu musuhnya mengetahui keberadaan Rukia dan memanfaatkannya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu benar-benar tak ada ide. Memperkirakan diculik musuhnya? Musuhnya ada puluhan di sini. Tak mungkin ia menanyai mereka satu-persatu, jika tak menjawab akan 'dor!' peluru panas bersarang di tubuh mereka. Tidak…tidak… Ichigo bukanlah orang dengan pemikiran sedangkal itu, dan lagipula akan sangat percuma. Sebenarnya ke mana Rukia? Seharian tadi ia juga menyusuri tempat-tempat pelayanan umum, stasiun, halte, dan tempat-temapt lain yang memungkinkan. Ia mencoba mencari dalam radius yang termungkinkan dicapai oleh Rukia. Sudahlah, tak beruntung ya tak beruntung. Ia tak dapat menemukan Rukia.

The Guardian, dan langit malam ini menjadi saksi, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo Kurosaki begitu peduli dengan seorang wanita, yang bahkan baru saja dikenal. Tentunya mereka bertanya-tanya atas sikap Ichigo. Bukan hanya mereka sepertinya, karena Ichigo pun tampak heran dengan sikapnya sendiri. Yah, masa bodoh baginya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Rukia sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

Berulangkali Ichigo mencoba untuk menyamankan diri agar segera terlelap tidur. Namun bayangan Rukia selalu saja memenuhi benaknya, dan membuat ia tak dapat tenang. Hazelnya tak kunjung tertutup tenang dan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Semua ini gara-gara Rukia. Sekarang, ia hanya dapat berharap kalau Rukia baik-baik saja.

~o~

"Ungh…" Lenguh seorang gadis yang baru saja sadar. Ia mengerjap dengan sulit karena lampu menyala begitu terang. Perlahan irisnya mulai terbiasa dan dapat melihat sekitar. Gadis bernama Rukia itu terkesigap kaget mendapati dirinya tertidur di sebuah kamar, yang yang kecil dan sempit.

"Sudah sadar, nona?" Tanya suara seorang wanita yang berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia. Rupanya daritadi dia memang sudah ditunggu kesadarannya. Di depan Rukia kini yang tampak adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau toska. Rok pendek dan bajunya jaket hitamnya membuat wanita itu lebih terlihat kesan seksinya. Dengan wajah mencibir pada Rukia, wanita itu berhendi di depan Rukia yang sudah duduk di tepi tepat tidur, "Aku kira kau secantik apa, ternyata hanya seperti ini. Sepertinya si brengsek itu sudah turun level selera perempuannya."

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Nel, dan aku adalah orang yang paling membenci kekasihmu."

"Kekasih? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si brengsek Kurosaki itu!" teriak wanita bernama Nel, yang jelas sekali terlihat bencinya saat mengucapkan nama Ichigo.

"Kau salah! Aku bukan kekasih Jeruk gila itu. Jadi aku minta, lepaskan aku, karena aku juga tak punya masalah dengan kalian! Arrggh!" Erang Rukia yang merasakan sakit saat Nel tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya kebelakang hingga Rukia harus mendongak kecil ke arah Nel yang menyeringai di depan wajahnya. Mata violet itu menyorotkan rasa takut, meskipun sedikit, pada wanita di depannya. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

"Wah, kau ternyata galak juga ya, kucing manis. Sepertinya aku juga tak dapat meremehkan pilihan Kurosaki itu. Dan… kulihat kau juga tampak sangat berharga baginya."

"Ughh! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Nel pada rambutnya.

"Melepaskanmu?" Ujar Nel sinis, "Tidak akan, sebelum aku puas bisa membalas dendam padanya!" Bentak Nel dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengenal kalian!"

"Bicara sajalah, nona. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Tungg-" Rukia berusaha mengejar Nel, namun terhenti karena Nel menodongkan pisau padanya, tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Diam di sini, atau aku tak segan melukaimu."

Rukia membeku di tempat. Ia semakin penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya Ichigo dan wanita bernama Nel? Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa, tapi harus mau terseret dalam urusan mereka. "Sial!" umpat Rukia kesal.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk kembali ke Karakura. Pergi dari tangan singa, ia masuk ke mulut buaya. Melarikan diri dari rumah Ichigo kini menjadi hal yang antara disesali dan tak disesali. Mencoba melarikan diri dari sini? Ia bahkan tak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa diam, dan menunggu keberuntungan datang padanya. Ia hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal, dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai dulu.

"_Hikss… hikss…" Seorang gadis kecil bermata violet menangis ketakutan di sebelah semak semak. Ia menatap takut pada daerah sekitarnya. Gelap. Gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu masih menangis dan semakin terisak saat terdengar suara-suara aneh dari hutan di seberang. Ini mungkin masih sore, namun tetap saja ia takut sendirian. Dia kini terjebak di sebuah turunan landai di samping taman kota. Ia tergelincir jatuh saat akan mengambil bolanya. _

_ "Hey." Panggil seseorang dari atas. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak seumuran dengannya memanggil._

_ "Hikss…"_

_ "Kau jangan menangis, akan kubantu kau." Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu tampak mencari sesuatu. Tak menemukan apapun yang bisa digunakan, ia lalu melepas bajunya dan menggulungnya menjadi seperti tali pendek. Diulurkannya baju itu ke arah gadis yang di bawah, "Tangkap ini, pegang, dana aku akan menarikmu."_

_Si gadis kecil hanya bisa mengangguk menurut. Diraihnya baju gulungan pendek itu. Perlahan ia ditarik dan mencoba menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah yang sudah menggelincirkannya tadi. Tak lama kemudian ia berhasil naik ke permukaan. Bajunya kotor, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melihat anak laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi tengah memakai kembali bajunya yang ikut menjadi kotor._

_ "Terimakasih…" Ucap gadis itu perlahan._

_ "Kau lain kali hati-hati!"_

"_Iya."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong kau manis. Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap anak laki-laki itu spontan._

"_Tuan! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Seru seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Tanpa ada percakapan lagi, ia ditarik oleh laki-laki itu dan pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Rukia yang seketika juga merasa menyukai penolongnya tadi._

Ingatannya terekonstruksi ulang dan membuatnya kembali teringat pada anak laki-laki penolongnya. Belum tahu siapa dia, Rukia kini malah terjebak di tempat dan keadaan yang menyulitkannya. Sungguh, ada salah apa dia di kehidupan dulu?

~o~

"Ggio, Ishida, Toushiro, kalian pergilah ke markas, dan urusi masalah yang ada di sana. Sepertinya Renji membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Aku akan pergi bersama Gin saja."

"Tapi, Kurosaki-sama-"

"Jalankan perintahku, dan jangan membantah."

"Baik!" Jawab ketiga pemuda tampan itu serempak.

"Gin, ayo kita pergi."

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama." Jawab Gin patuh. Kali ini tak ada senyuman ala _devil-smile_ di wajah pria tampan berambut perak itu. Senyumannya sudah tergantikan oleh mimik serius. (tapi tetep tampan! *.*) Jika dua mobil itu biasanya berjalan beriringan, kini mereka berjalan terpisah. Meskipun sebenarnya Renji ssedang manghadapi salah satu mafia kecil yang sedang menyerang, ia tak butuh ketiga anggota the Guardian yang dikirimkan Ichigo. Alasan Ichigo yang sebenarnya adalah mereka bertiga agar tak mengikuti dirinya, yang akan memenuhi undangan seseorang.

"_Kau kenal suara ini, Kurosaki?"_

'_Aarhh! Lepaskan!'_

"…"

"_Jika kau mau melihatnya dalam keadaan bernyawa, datanglah ke gudang di jalan Yama. Aku menunggumu, bersama nyawa gadis ini."_

Tangan pemuda bermata hazel itu terkepal kuat. Tengah malam tadi ia menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali suaranya. Ia masih ingat sumpah wanita itu dulu. Namun ia tak menyangka jika sumpah itu akan ia lakukan dan terlampiaskan pada Rukia. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Tigapuluh menit terasa sangat lama untuk Ichigo melakukan perjalanan dari rumahnya ke tempat undangan. Ia turun dari mobil hanya sendiri dengan Gin.

"_Datanglah sendiri. Jika kau berani macam-macam, aku tak dapat memastikan dia akan baik-baik saja."_

"Gin, tinggalah di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan memanggilmu."

"Baik."

Pemuda itu melangkah mantap memasuki sarang musuh. Anak buah musuh yang tampak berjaga di sekitarnya seakan tak dianggap ada. Bukan mereka yang menjadi tujuannya, namun wanita yang tengah menunggunya di dalam lah yang menjadi tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

~o~

"Kenapa kalian ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengikuti Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membantumu."

'Dasar Ichigo bodoh!', batin Renji," Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mudah. Dengan siapa dia pergi?"

"Gin. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Toushiro yang merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ichigo pergi menemui Nel."

"Apa? Untuk apa Kurosaki-sama menemui wanita itu?"

"Rukia ada di tangannya." Jawab Renji.

Ggio, Toushiro, dan Ishida mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama bersamaan. Mereka tahu jika Ichigo kuat dan ditakuti. Tapi dia juga manusia yang bisa mati. Mereka tahu betul siapa Nel. Dendam wanita itu bisa dikatakan dendam yang akan mengejar Ichigo sampai nyawanya habis. Hanya pergi dengan Gin? Mereka juga pasti dapat menduga jika Nel menyuruhnya datang sendiri. Mereka pun akhirnya bergegas menyusul Ichigo, berharap keduanya, eh, ketiganya selamat dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat. Amiin.

~o~

"Wah, tak kusangka kau sangat berani, Kurosaki."

"Di mana Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar.

"Tenanglah, dia masih baik-baik saja." Ujar Nel, "Bawa dia kemari." Perintah wanita itu pada salah satu anak buahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, dua orang anak buah Nel datang dengan membawa sosok gadis yang dicemaskan Ichigo sejak kemarin. Dia tak luka sama sekali, meski kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam keadaan terikat.

"Aku ada salah apa padamu, Kurosaki!" Teriak Rukia tiba-tiba. Ichigo hanya menoleh sebentar pada gadis itu, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Wah wah, kenapa dia sepertinya tak menyukaimu, Kurosaki?" Nel ,megeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mengacungkannya ke leher Rukia. "Aku harap aku tak lepas kendali." Nel menyeringai senang mendapati tubuh Ichigo menegang, namun hilang tak lama kemudian saat mendapati pemuda bersurai senja itu dapat menguasai diri dan bersikap tenang.

"…" Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak terpancing provokasi dari Nel. Jika dia lepas kendali, wanita itu akan senang, karena ia emang ingin membuat Ichigo terpancing emosi.

Nel, yang merasa gagal untuk membuat Ichigo khawatir atau takut, mulai merasa kesal sendiri.

"Arrggh…" Rukia mengerang kesakitan saat Nel yang bendiri di sampingnya menggoreskan ujung pisaunya ke leher gadis itu. Memang hanya sapuan ringan, tapi ujung pisau Nel tentu bukan pisau sembarangan. Setitik darah keluar dari luka yang dibuat Nel. Ichigo? Ia masih diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hari ini aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya." Seru Nel dan menarik rambut Rukia ke belakang dengan kasar, "Kau akan kubuat merasakan hal yang aku rasakan! Kau harus membayar atas semua yang telah terjadi pada kakakku!"

"Ungh… siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu siapa kekasihmu? Dia adalah ketua mafia yang paling dicari dan ingin dimusnahkan di Jepang."

"Mm…mafia?" Rukia terkejut mendengar perkataan Nel. Rukia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pemuda yang ia yakini seumuran dengannya adalah seorang mafia. Hal yang ia herankan dari seorang Ichigo hanyalah ia sangat kaya, namun tak terlihat seperti pengusaha meskipun penampilan dan lakunya tampak berwibawa.

"Ya, dia adalah mafia. Kau terkejut, nona?" Nel merasa menang, "Lalu tuan Kurosaki, jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi lepaskan Rukia. Dia sama sekali tak terlibat dalam hal ini. Jika kau memang mau balas dendam, lakukan padaku."

"Dengan senang hati, Kurosaki-sama. Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskan dia setelah yakin pembalasanku terpenuhi." Nel berjalan ke arah salah satu anak buahnya dan mengambil sebuah pistol. Diarahkannya senjata itu pada Ichigo yang masih bersikap tenang. Bagi Nel, sikap Ichigo yang seperti itu semakin membuatnya naik darah.

Dor!

Satu peluru bersarang di bahu kiri Ichigo. Rukia membelalak kaget melihat Ichigo sama sekali tak berontak, melawan, ataupun menghindar. Ia hanya memegangi bahunya yang berlumuran darah.

Cklek!

Satu putaran peluru mengisi di bawah pelatuk senjata.

Dor!

Tembakan ke dua mengarah ke kaki kanan Ichigo dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Wanita yang menaruh dendam pada Ichigo itu memang ingin menyiksa Ichigo, bukan membunuhnya.

Cklek!

Peluru ketiga siap untuk ditembakkan. Namun Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat pistol itu tak mengarah padanya, melainkan pada Rukia.

"Kita sudah sepakat jika Rukia tak terlibat! Jangan macam-macam, Nel! Ughh!"

"Benarkah? Ah, aku lupa, Kurosaki. Sebaiknya kau duduk saja, dan nikmatilah pertunjukkan yang akan kau saksikan!"

Dor!

.

.

.

.

.

**To be nyambung**

Yey! Chapter update. Hehe. Map kalau lama updatenya. Jangan salahkan saya, tapi salahkan saja tugas-tugas bejibun ntuh o,.o)/ #alibi ya, harapan author sih sederhana saja. Pengen diripiu, dan fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Author ngoceh**: author mau ngoceh dulu yak! Heheh~

Gomenasai, di sini memang karakternya OOC beud, dan memang sengaja. Hal itu author lakukan unutk mendukung jalannya fic ini sampai selesai. Jadi, Tidak aka nada perubahan apapun, karena semuanya sudah terkonsep agar endingnya pas :3

Maap kalau tidak berkenan ya. Tapi saya sangat menghargai semua kritikannya. ^^d Belajar dari membaca ripiu di sebuah fic, author itu harus punya jalan sendiri. Soal ke-OOC an, harus bisa dipertanggungjawabkan juga, begitupula saya. Sankyu m(_ _)m

Balasan ripiu~

CHAPTER 2:

**Bad Girl**: makasih ya :D

Untuk secret in the story, memang ada. Tapi untuk kesamaan, pasti karena ketidksengajaan :D

**Voidy**: Rui ya, oke deh :3

Rukia gak jual mahal sepenuhnya. Tapi ya ada dikit deh. XD

**ichigo4rukia**: wah, maAp kurang berntung, karena dia mau bermain dengan ulquiorra. XD

untuk judul? Ada deh. :3

**V.I.P**: dia gak akan dibully, tapi akan lebih…sedikit…buruk lagi. :3 hehehe

Seperti dichapter ini~

**Riruzawa Hiru15**: ini udah apdet, makasih yak! :D

**Maknae Kazuma**: eaa, cmunguuddhhtt :3 *di bom

Terimakasih sudah baca :D

**Wakamiya Hikaru**: terjawab sudah semuanya sampai di chapter ini :D

**Shun Shun Runa**: pasti dong Ichi akan terus berjuang mendapatkan Rukia! :D

**CHAPTER 3**

**Risma chan**: Sankyu :3

Map ya, apdetnya ini lama. Hehehe. Semoga suka chapter ini. :3

**rizzy doubleZiziy: **reader baru, kenalan deh sama author baru. Hehe~

Ini udah apdet. Waaah, map lama, dan makasih udah mau nunggu ,

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa memenuhi harapanmu :D

Sanku!

**ChappyBerry Lover**: ini ceritanya udah dilanjutkan~! :D

Sandra sih? Udah terjawab di sini ya. Hehe. Semoga suka chapter ini yah!

**himetarou ai**: Lho? O,.o

Iri kenapa? Iri disekap sama cowo cakep yah? XD

Ini udah apdet, suka yak! :D

**Bad Girl**: soal kata "_sweetspot_" jujur waktu itu buru2 apdet dan aku sendiri bingung kata yang bener. Maksih koreksinya~ :3 jangan kapok baca yak!

Unutk cerita yang maksa, emang juga, tapi ya buat belajar. Apalagi kalau ada senpai baik yang mau kasih tau kesalahannya kaya gini. Jadi gak bingung deh salahnya apa. Hehe~

**Ruki Yagami**: iya, seneng banget target ripiu beneran dapet. .  
>buat lemonadenya, kayaknya bentar lagi yah. Biar feelnya kerasa gitu deh. :D<p>

**shiianhia el kuchiki**: Love you too, muaachh! *ditabok parutan

masa segitu kurang panjang? Limabelas halaman, neng.

makasih yah udah suka! :D

**Voidy**: saya senang baca ripiu senpai, banyak masukan deh~ ahahahaha~ :D

Biar saya luruskan, mansionnya di sin tuh yang disewain per kamar kaya kos2an gitu deh. :3

Dia gak tinggal di mansion kuchiki, kan orangtuanya melarang Byakuya berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

Buat sweetspot, saya salah nulis. XD

Untuk alur, semoga yang ini bisa lebih baik yak! :D

Ichi kan memang sejak awal saya bikin gitu. Apapun yang dia mau pasti dan harus didapatkan. Haha~ dan ketsunderean Rukia, ada waktunya sendiri, dan memang dia akan jadi kucing manis di depan Ichigo :D  
>Loveyou too~<p>

**RK-Hime**: awww, tidak ada BDSM , saya gak tega nyiksa Rukia~ hehe

Ni udah apdet. :3

**String**: udah apdet. :3

**Snow**: makasih, ini udah apdet :3

**Shun Shun Runa**: kalo lemon masih diundur nih. Hehehe~ takut ngebut alurnya! Tetep ditunggu yak!

**Bintang**: tentang keluarga Ichigo akan dikupas di 2 chapter lagi :3

Nantikan yak!

Ini udah apdet, moga suka :3

**arumru-tyasoang**: wah permintaan gak bisa terpenuhi, maaf~ m(_ _)m

tapi moga2 fic ini tetap menarik buat arumru ,

**wakamurasaki jie**: Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang dimaksud wakamurasaki. :D

Cuma, dibelokin dan diubh alur dan endingnya. Judul dan penulisnya bisa dilihat di chapter ini :D

Kalau emang suka sama fic ini, syukur deh. Hehehe  
>semoga gak mengecewakan samai akhir!<p>

**Nana the GreenSparkle**: Iya, chad aku jadiin mafia juga. XD

Mukanya ngedukung banget! *dujitak Chad

Cewe di akhir chapter? Terjawab sudah kan? :D

**ika chan:** Gin jadi bawahannya Ichigo sebenarnya, walaupun dia dihormati dan disegani sama The Guardian, Ichigo gak nganggep mereka bawahan. Jadi akrab-akrab ja deh walaupun manggilnya Kurosaki-sama.

Maaf baru apdet yak! : )

**Wakamiya Hikaru**: Rukia jatuh cinta sama Ichigo? Kapan yaaa? Simak aja deh :3

Buat sad ending dan ada apa dengan Angst, mari kita simak saja :D

**lola-chan**: iya nih. Ngebut banget kaya mau ikut balap aja ._.a  
>tapi semoga yang ini engga. Ya. : )<p>

**terimakasih udah mau baca dan ripiu. Makasih juga buat silent reader fic ini (jika ada). XD**

and the last, ripiu dong :3

ripiu buatku itu seperti bahan bakar. Jadi biasa buat jalan deh! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ketemu lagi ya? Lebih cepat dari update yang sebelumnya, karena ada sedikit waktu luang. Tapi saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk cerita kali ini. Semuanya udah habis tertelan makalah-makalah yang menyebalkan. T_T semoga cukup bagus yak!

Ripius:

**arumru-tyasoang**: Hehehe, kakak Nel ya? Ntar juga tahu kok. Menurut arumru? ;)  
>buat typos, iya nih, dari auto, tapi juga karena emang dari jari-jari yang susah diajak kompromi. ._. Emang sayanya aja yang bandel n kurang teliti yak. Padahal jga udah di-<em>recheck.<em> Semoga kali ini gak banyak typos. Amiiinn..

**Piyocco**: Makasih udah sukaa. :D  
>semoga ini dan kedepannya tidak mengecewakakn.<p>

Yang ketembak? Akan terjawab di chapter ini. #ya iya lah!

Gin emang baik kok. :D rencananya sih mau buat _side story _tentang The Guardian. Kalau sanggup. T_T

Ini udah apdet, semoga gak mngecewakan. :)

**Owwie Owl**: ini udah apdet ,

**ChappyBerry Lover**: pertanyaan Chappy-chan akan terjawab di chapter ini :D

Selamat mneikmati~

**RK-Hime**: Iya. Saya juga gak bisa bikin BDSM. -,-a kacian Rukia-chan juga. Walaupun tsundere, tetep aja gak tega. XD

Yang ketembak Nel apa bukan ya? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini! :D

Dan panggil grazee aja yah~ selamanya Grazee, tanpa senpai. XD

**Mey Hanazaki**: yang ketembak siapa yah? Baca chapter ini pasti kejawab! XD

**Voidy**: akakaka~ iya, nyontek gitu deh. Itu komik pernah bikin saya jadi nangis.

Gak tau kenapa pengen banget bikin fic kaya tu komik.

Repetisi ya? Itu lah ciri khas saya kalau kehabisan kata-kata. #dukk

Tapi sebenarnya saya udah nyoba buat lebih variatif kok. T_T

Nah, _thanks_sudah memperhatikan fic abal ini samapai sejauh ini. XD

Love you~ #ikut2

**Chlie hanariunnse**: Rukia kayaknya masih lama deh. Maunya lama apa cepet? XD

hehe

Nah, terimakasih buat semuanya~ dan semoga menikmati chapter kali ini. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Never Changed by Time<strong>

..

Desclaimer

Bleach: Tite Kubo

Ha Ou Ai Ren: Shinjo Mayu

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M- sampai M+ (for several chapters)

Genre: General

(ada romance, ada friendship, ada hurt, ada crime , drama, angst, dll)

*pokoknya ada-ada aja~ XD

Dianjurkan untuk **MEMBACA** **warning** sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. :D

**WARNING: **OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), AU, typos(pastinya) sedikit rasa lemon

Nah…

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like **

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

**Chapter 5: You Must be Mine!**

Dor!

Timah panas yang terlepas dari senjata api yang ada di tangan Nel kini berpindah ke bahu Rukia. Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama terbelalak kaget atas tindakan wanita berambut hijau toska itu.

"Akkhh!"

Brukk!

Rukia tersungkur ke tanah begitu saja, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bahu kirinya. Sangat menyakitkan. Cairan merah merembes membasahi baju Rukia dan mengotori lantai. Di seberangnya, Nell tertawa puas, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengancam akibat perbuatannya barusan.

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bermain-main denganku, Nel!" Ichigo berseru marah. Dapat dilihat di raut wajahnya begitu menyiratkan amarah. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya menguasai dua persendian di tubuhnya terlupakan begitu saja. kini giliran Nel yang terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Di depannya berdiri Ichigo Kurosaki yang hazelnya berubah menjadi warna emas. Ia menatap tajam pada Nel, dan dalam hitungan singkat ia telah menyarangkan tiga peluru dari pistol yang memang dia bawa, tepat di jantung wanita itu. Habis sudah tawa kemenangan dari wanita yang berniat menuntut balas dendamnya atas hal yang terjadi pada kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Selain tak dapat lagi melihat senyum sang kakak, ia juga tak akan pernah bertemu dengan kakak tersayang, selamanya. Hichigo, wujud Kurosaki itu sekarang. Selain menghabisi Nel, ia juga langsung menembak 2 anak buah Nel yang ada di samping Rukia. Ia bukan lagi Ichigo yang masih mengendalikan diri, namun sudah menjadi Hichigo yang tak akan mengenal lawan atau kawan. Semua yang ada di depannya adalah musuh, yang harus dienyahkan. Pernah dulu ia saat berkelahi dengan Renji, hampir membunuh sahabatnya itu dengan satu cekikan kuat, saat Renji berusaha menghentikan Ichigo yang hendak menghabisi anak buahnya sendiri saat ia berhadapan dengan'nya'. Untung saja Ggio, Ishida, Gin, dan Toushiro dapat menghentikan Ichigo. Sungguh, Ichigo yang berubah menjadi Hichigo itu sangat mengerikan, seperti sekarang ini, ia berdiri menyeringai puas melihat tubuh Nel tergeletak tak bernyawa, dan anak buah Nel yang juga bernasib sama. Ia memandang dengan tatapan mengejek pada tiga tubuh yang sudah tak mengehembuskan napas itu. Seolah ia berkata pada mereka bahwa mereka tak ubahnya seperti serangga kecil dan dapat dienyahkan dengan mudah. Ya, dapat dibilang bukan 'seperti', namun memang begitu adanya. Mereka dapat ditumbangkan dengan satu langkah.

Satu kedipan mata setelah semuanya usai, hazel itu kembali lagi menghiasi mata Ichigo. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati pemandangan di sekitarnya. _Well, _Hichigo memang mengambil separuh kesadarannya, namun Ichigo juga sadar saat dirinya dikuasai sosok Hichigonya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Ukhh…" Rintih Rukia yang masih tergeletak di lantai, dan berhasil menyita perhatian Ichigo, yang dengan tega sempat melupakannya. Ia bergegas menghampiri Rukia, melepaskan tali yang mengikat gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Ia sejenak heran dengan kondisi sekitar yang sepi namun kemudian dengan cepat dapat mengetahui penyebabnya, setelah melihat The Guardian dan sahabatnya, Renji, berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk gudang.

"Maaf, kami begini. Tadi mereka menyerang begitu saja tanpa aba-aba." Ujar Renji pada Ichigo, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Cepat panggil Urahara untuk segera ke rumahku, kita pulang." Perintah Ichigo. Ia menggendong Rukia masuk ke mobil. Gadis itu terlalu kesakitan untuk melakukan protes. Akhirnya ia diam saja memegangi bahunya dan membiarkan pria yang semakin membuatnya kesal, bahkan benci, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa Rukia tahu, Ichigo sebenarnya begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Rukia. Dia mungkin saja bisa menahan sakit luka tembak di bahu dan kakinya, meskipun tetap saja sakit, tapi tidak untuk gadisnya.

Kedua mobil itu segera melaju ke kediaman Kurosaki. Sesampainya di sana mereka melihat seorang pria berjubah berkemeja hijau pupus duduk di ruang tamu. Ia adalah Urahara Kisuke, dokter pribadi, dan dokter kepercayaan Ichigo. Urahara sudah bekerja pada keluarga Kurosaki sejak lama. Tak ada basa-basi menyapa di antara mereka. Urahara yang biasanya juga sedikit mencandai Ichigo, hanya diam dan mengekor Kurosaki muda ke sebuah kamar, kamar Rukia. Begitu gadis itu dibaringkan di tempat tidur, Urahara dengan cekatan segera menangani gadis beramata violet yang masih saja terus mengerang kesakitan. Di sisi lain, Renji lah yang membantu Ichigo menangani lukanya. Dia memang bukan seorang dokter, namun bersama Ichigo sejak kecil tentu tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada pria itu, dan ia harus bisa cekatan membantunya, terutama dalam mengobati luka yang slalu saja didapatkan pemuda tampan yang kini menahan sakit saat Renji mencoba mengeluarkan anak peluru di bahu Ichigo. Renji belajar cara mengobati dari Urahara. Beruntung ia selalu mencuri ilmu dari Urahara sejak SMP. Tidak ada rumah sakit dalam kamus Ichigo. Ia tak menyukai rumah sakit sejak dulu, karena di rumah sakit itu lah ia berpisah dengan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ichigo, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Dia sudah mati, atas kesalahannya sendiri."

"Jangan bilang kalau dia muncul lagi."

"Akkhh…" Ichigo mengerang kecil, "Ya, memang, kau juga tahu sendiri kalau Hichigo selalu muncul begitu saja. aku yang menembaknya, tapi itu bukan salahku. Nel mencoba mempermainkanku Sial sekali aku bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Bagaimana keadaan'nya'?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan pria itu. Jika dia muncul lagi di hadapanku, aku juga akan meladeninya dengan senang hati." Ucap Ichigo. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat bius yang diberikan Urahara. Di dalam sebuah tempat air hangat itu, berisi air yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, karena darah Rukia. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Hanya hal itu lah ada dalam benak Ichigo.

Renji mengambil perban di sampingya dan membalut luka Ichigo yang sudah ia bersihkan. Untung saja tembakan dari Nel meleset beberapa mili dari rompi antipeluru yang dipakai, dan peluru di kakinya tidak mengenai persendian secara fatal. Bagi pemuda berambut merah dan bertato itu, luka seperti ini hanyalah luka kecil bagi pimpinannya. Entah dia yang memang berbakat kebal, atau karena dia terlalu keras berlatih sejak kecil, hingga fisiknya begitu kuat.

"Ichigo, kau sudah memutuskannya pada gadis itu?"

"Kau tahu diriku bahkan lebih dari aku sendiri, Renji." Jawab Ichigo yang masih tak berpaling dari Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi…"

"Aku akan berusaha agar hal ini tak terjadi lagi. Aku tahu ini bahaya, tapi aku sudah tak bisa jauh darinya."

"Kau tak takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

"Aku tak peduli. Kalau memang dia membenciku, biar saja. Selama dia ada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup."

"Ngh…" Rintihan pelan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Rukia membuat Ichigo sedikit khawatir dan dengan reflek ia hendak bangkit. Namun melihat gadis itu masih tak sadar karena bius, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tampak Urahara berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-_sama_. Beruntung peluru itu hanya mengenai beberapa lapis kulit luarnya. Dua minggu lagi ia pasti sudah baikan. Obat yang ia butuhkan aku letakkan di meja, dan ini untuk Kurosaki-sama." Ucapnya sembari memberikan beberapa bungkus obat pada Renji.

"Terimakasih, Urahara."

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Kurosaki-_sama_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja."

"Hm." Jawab Ichigo dan tersenyum pada Urahara.

Ichigo lalu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri. Luka di kakinya hanyalah sebuah luka kecil, jadi sama sekali tak membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Rukia. Melihatnya seperti itu, selalu menimbulkan rasa penyesalan dalam benak Ichigo. Ia menyesal tak dapat melindungi gadisnya, ia menyesal membiarkan Rukia terluka. Diamitnya tangan mungil Rukia dan ia genggam di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Dia baru bertemu gadis itu, tapi dalam waktu sebentar itu hatinya sudah terambil secara sempurna oleh nona Kuchiki.

"Pasti sakit sekali ya, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo retoris.

"Ichigo, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Renji.

"Hm."

Dibelainnya dengan sayang wajah Rukia yang terbingkai helai-helai hitam rambutnya. Ia lalu merendahkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir mungil Rukia. Tak ada lumatan dengan nafsu, namun sebuah kecupan sayang yang ia hentikan sejenak, dan lalu melepaskan tawanan bibirnya.

~o~

"Sudah dapat dipastikan ya, Renji?" Tanya Ggio.

"Kalian tentu tahu tentang pimpinan kalian itu."

"Jadi?" Timpal Ggio.

"Jaga dia, dan jangan sampai Ichigo mengalami ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tak ingin dia lebih buruk lagi. Hichigo hadir dalam kehidupannya saja sudah membuat kita kerepotan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya ia semakin parah karena Rukia. Jika gadis itu nekat kabur lagi dari rumah ini, gunakan cara kalian sendiri untuk mencegahnya. Kalian berempat sedangkan dia hanya sendiri, jadi jangan buat Ichigo kecewa."

"Baik."

"Ya"

"Baiklah."

"…" Pria yang terakhir hanya menunjukkan _the devil smile_-nya.

~o~

Malam sudah terlewatkan hingga kini senja menyapa di hari berikutnya, Rukia masih belum sadar juga. Separah apa lukanya sampai dia begini? Hal itu lah yang ada di pikiran Ichigo yang tak bosan menungguinya. Diambilnya kain basah yang tercelup air hangat dan mengusap wajah Rukia. Baginya, Rukia adalah gadis termanis yang pernah ditemuinya. Detik itu pula, ia semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk Rukia. Dalam sekejap pula, ia meniadakan keinginan untuk bermain dengan wanita lain. Seakan-akan mereka tak lagi menarik untuk Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo bergerak turun dan mengusapkan kain itu ke tangan mungil Rukia. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan luka gadis itu yang terbalut rapi oleh perban.

"Maaf, Rukia..." Dikecupnya kening Rukia dengan sayang. Ia lalu beranjak membawa tempat air hangat yang digunakan untuk membaersihkan Rukia dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ngh..." Rukia perlahan membuka matanya. Dalam sekejap gadis berambut sebahu itu mengenali tempat ia berada saat ini, "Akh..." Erangnya yang berusaha bangun namun terganggu oleh luka di bahunya. Ia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Rukia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ia sudah tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan pria yang akhirnya ia ketahui ternyata seorang mafia.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali melibatkanku dalam masalah?" Kesal Rukia.

Cklek!

Belum sempat tangan mungilnya menyentuh daun pintu, pintu itu terbuka oleh sesorang dan memperlihatkan sosok yang Rukia benci.

"Rukia? Mau kemana kau? Kau seharusnya istirahat di tempat tidur. Lukamu belum sembuh, Rukia."

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini, Kurosaki-_**sama.**_" Sinis Rukia yang menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata –_sama._

"Kau tak akan pergi ke manapun." Jawab Ichigo cepat. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku ingin pergi, dan aku akan pergi! Aku sudah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan **mafia **sepertimu!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan pergi ke manapun! Kau harus ada di sini, **selamanya.**"

"Aku tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu!" Bantah Rukia dan melangkah pergi melewati Ichigo yang berada di depan pintu. Namun sayang, pemuda itu menahan tangannya untuk kemudian dengan segera mengurung gerak Rukia dengan kedua lengannya, dan membawa Rukia kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kurosaki!" Seru Rukia saat Ichigo merangkak ke atasnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin, kau."

"Aku tak akan mau denganmu, atau dengan laki-laki lain. Laki-laki itu brengsek! Laki-laki selalu merepotkan!"

"Brengsek? Lalu kenapa kau memilih Kaien? Bukankah dia juga brengsek?"

"..."

"Bagaimanapun aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, membuatmu menjadi milikku."

"Aku tak akan mencintaimu atau yang lainnya. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Jawab Rukia dengan tatapan tajam pada Ichigo.

"Mencintai orang lain? Siapa dia?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Rukia!"

"Aku tak perlu memberitahumu, kan?" Sinis Rukia

"Baiklah, kalau memang aku tak bisa memilikimu dengan cara halus, aku akan menggunakan cara lain. Aku juga akan membuatmu berpaling dari orang yang kau cintai itu, dengan suka rela ataupun terpaksa." Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Rukia, menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar dari gadis yang tengah ia kunci, dan dengan paksa menandai leher tak bercacat milik Rukia.

"Akhh... Hentikan, Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, namun laki-laki itu mengunci kedia tangan Rukia. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tak dapat bergerak cukup leluasa. Lukanya lah yang menjadi hambatan.

"Aku tak akan menuruti kata-katamu, sebelum kau menuruti kata-kataku."

"Hentikan!"

Sang Kurosaki-_sama _menulikan pendengarannya. Tangannya bahkan sudah berani menyusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan Rukia.

"Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu." Ujarnya dan menawan bibir mungil yang kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan densahan karena lumatan bibir Ichigo dan kegiatan tangan Ichigo di balik kemejanya yang sudah berani melangkah lebih jauh. Tak berapa lama, ia pun dapat merasakan pengait bra miliknya sudah terlepas. Rukia tak bisa memberikan perlawanan berarti, dan ia benci seperti ini. Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Ia mengutuk semua pria yang selalu saja hanya menginginkan tubuh wanita.

"Nhhmm... nhh... Henti...kan...Nhh..." Desahnya di sela ciuman Ichigo yang benar-benar sudah tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya, Rukia." Tandasnya sembari melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Rukia.

"Brengsek! Semua laki-laki brengsek! Akkh-" Rukia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak unutk melawan pria yang baru saja menemukan titik sensitif di balik telinganya. Rasa kesalnya memuncak begitu mneyadari Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan atasannya dan mulai mencoba untuk mendekati daerah tersensitif di tubuhnya. Satu gerakan kecil, sebuah tekanan ringan dengan jari tengah Ichigo pada belah kewanitaan Rukia sudah membuat gadis itu mendesah dan membuat Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kau akan mencintaiku, Rukia."

"Aku membencimu, brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Nyambung**

Yak, dipotong dulu ya! Hehehe

Lagi macet lagi idenya gara-gara mau persiapan UAS, dan ngurusin _finishing_ TA dari matkul yang gak cuma satu doank. = =" Doakan saya kuat, ya! T^T

lalu, jangan lupa ripiu ya~ hehehe

_arigatou gozaimasu minna~_

__Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan :3


	6. Chapter 6

Yeyh~ ada waktu luang, jadi bisa update kilat dah. Nah. Sebelumnya balasan buat ripiu di chapter lalu~

**Ripius**

**ChappyBerry Lover:** nee~ gomen karena idenya yang muncul Cuma segitu. Hehehe v

Uhm... dilanjut rape gak yak? Menurut Chappy-chan?

Semoga chapter ini lumayan panjang yah! hehe

**Owwie owl**: iya! Kenapa dipotong ya TAT #KumatBegonya

Nyehehe~ gomen, karena memang harus dipotong demi kelancaran chapter selanjutnya.

Sangkyu 'sukses'nya! :)

**arumru-tyasoang:** Siswanto yak, typosnya berkurang. Nyehehehe~

Siapa ya kakaknya? Coba tebak deh! :D kalau bener, dapet lemonnya IchiRukia XD *ditusuk2 shirayuki.

Lemonnya dipotong soalnya mau dibuat jus lemon (hah?) XD

**inai chan:** lemon gak ya? Cari tahu yuk! Nyehehehe~

**Piyocco:** Iya, tega ya dia. ._. Balasin buat Rukia yuk! :D

*digetok zangetsu

Iya iya, jadi Ichi berkepribadian ganda yah? *plakk!

Iya, rukia ditembak sama Nel. , Cuma bahu, soalnya kalo di jantung, fic ini langsung the End deh. XD

Karenaa... dia dendam. :3

Kalau bagaimananya sih ya, ditunggu aja deh. Pasti dibahas kok. ^.

Untuk HichIchi, pasti juga akan dibahas~ :D

Untuk The Guardian, akan saya coba! (kalau sanggup. Nyehehehe~)

**Haruka Ndo:** bukan, Cuma di rape! #apabedanya? Xda

Ichi yang berkepribadian ganda, yes, mungkin. Hehehe. Tapi memang berkesan berkepribadian ganda sih.

**Mikyo: **ini udah dilanjt lho. Jadi gak perlu nunggu lagi *plakk

**Himetarou Ai** : udh apdet! :D

**:** Saya juga baru~ hehehe Yoroshiku~

kok untung?

Kalau 'biasanya' saya gak tahu. Tapi gak semua yang M-rape dibuat scene begitu yak.

Logically sih, yes. Tapi mungkin karena chara yang dipake adalah pinjaman, cerita-cerita yang dibuat juga Cuma menyesuaikan diri. Kalau dari manga-manga yang pernah saya baca sih, gitu. #ketahuan mesum.

Di beberapa komik yang keren tapi Rate-M, memang sering dibuat gitu. Abis di rape, marah2, eh malah jatuh cinta.

Mungkin karena faktor face yang cakep #saya aja suka! (gak ada yg tanya), dan ada scene yang dibuat heroik, si cewenya jadi suka gitu.

Gak di fandom ini doank sih. ^^d

Jalan yang berbeda, uhmm, baca dulu deh lanjutannya ini baru berikan pendapat emm- concert-san (?). ^.^ #duar!

Sankyu~

**AkiHisa Pyon:** Salam kenal juga ^n^)/

Gak apa2 nyo~ makasih udah ripiu yak!

Tapi Rukia menganggap kalau itu semua penyebabnya Ichigo. :D sabar yak! *elus2 pundak AkiHisa.

**rukia chibi** : Terimaksih~ makash udah ripiu :3

**RK-Hime:** Wah, tebakan salah ya? Kalau begitu dicuba lagi aja deh. Sapa tau selanjutnya bener~ XDa

Walaupun pemaksa, tapi tetep suka Ichi kan? Hihi

Kalau buat hamil, kecepetan deh. Nantikan saja episode selanjutnya!

Ini udah apdet. O3O)/ Baca lagi yuk! XD

**Thankyou, buat yang lihat-lihat, yang baca, dan yang dengan baiknya meninggalkan ripiu. :3 semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yak! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Changed by Time<strong>

..

Desclaimer

Bleach: Tite Kubo

Ha Ou Ai Ren: Shinjo Mayu

Pair: IchiRuki

Rate: M- sampai M+ (for several chapters)

Genre: General

(ada romance, ada friendship, ada hurt, ada crime , drama, angst, dll)

*pokoknya ada-ada aja~ XD

Dianjurkan untuk **MEMBACA** **warning** sebelum membaca fic ini, flame yang diterima tak akan ditanggapi jika anda memprotes fic ini atas hal yang tercantum dalam bab warning, but welcome for critics.. :D

**WARNING:**OOC, pairing Ichiruki, no sense(?), AU, typos(pastinya) sedikit rasa lemon

Nah…

**Don't like, please click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You read, you like**

**Thank you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna (_ _)**

**Chapter 6: An Aim**

"Aku sangat membencimu, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Teriak Rukia penuh amarah. Dapat Rukia rasakan Ichigo terdiam setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya barusan, namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Rukia yang sudah terdapat beberapa bercak merah hasil perbuatannya. Dalam engahan napas karena rasa takut, Rukia mencoba menenangkan diri dan hanya bisa berharap jika Ichigo akan menghentikan langkahnya. Hembusan napas hangat milik Kurosaki dapat ia rasakan menyapu kulit lehernya dengan perlahan. Sejenak hening menyita suasana, membiarkan dua insan itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran tentang hal yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Detik kemudian, ia kembali merasakan pergerakan tangan Ichigo. Lengan kekar itu bergerak– mengundurkan diri dari aktivitas yang lebih jauh untuk menyentuh gadisnya, lalu menangkup wajah mungil yang tanpa ia tahu ternyata sudah– menitikkan air mata. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak menemukan sirat ketakutan dalam sorot mata Rukia, yang ada justru tatapan benci. Hazel masih belum ingin menyerah. Tatapan sang pemuda berambut oranye itu masih tak berubah. Ia masih menatap tajam, mencoba untuk mengintimidasi dan membuat Rukia menyerah untuk–

"Katakan Rukia, siapa yang kau cintai?" Tanya Ichigo datar sembari mengusap airmata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya,"Katakan padaku, siapa yang bisa mengambil hatimu itu? Katakan bagaimana cara dia bisa mengambil perhatianmu?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan suara yang terdengar antara ingin marah, dan menangis.

"Semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Hal yang pasti, dia tak seperti dirimu, Kurosaki!"

Pelan namun Rukia dapat mendengarnya. Ichigo tengah menggeram marah menahan amarahnya pada gadis ini. "Kkhh... katakan, Rukia!"

Hazel dan violet kembali bertemu. Belum ada rasa mengalah atau menyerah pada nona yang ada di depannya. Sang Kurosaki masih mecoba untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Rukia meski violet cantik masih terus berusaha bertahan dari intimidasi lawannya.

Cukup sudah, rupanya lawannya memang tidak mau menumbangkan diri. Ichigo menyerah kali ini. Ia beranjak, tanpa mengembalikan kondisi Rukia seperti semula. Ia melangkah pergi, dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan, "Siapapun yang kau cintai, aku akan bisa membuatmu berpaling padaku. Aku tak peduli seberapapun sulitnya. Untuk sekarang, aku tak peduli apakah kau membenciku, yang terpenting kau ada di sampingku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Hanya karena mengenalmu, aku melepaskan semua kesenanganku begitu saja."

"Aku tak akan mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia bangkit dari posisinya setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kemejanya hanya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya akibat ulah Ichigo.

"Kau akan mencintaiku, Rukia."

"Aku membencimu! Selamanya aku akan membencimu. Kau brengsek, kau mafia, dan kau pembunuh!"

Tubuh Ichigo menengang hanya dengan kata "pembunuh". Ia tak menyangka ternyata Rukia memandangnya sepeti itu. Walaupun demikian, ia juga sadar akan sebab yang membuat gadis yang ia cintai berpikir demikian. Ia membunuh Nel di depan matanya. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangkal. Sudah banyak orang yang terenggut nyawanya di tangan sang Kurosaki ataupun karena dia, termasuk kedua tak menoleh ke arah Rukia yang menatap kesal padanya. "Aku memang pembunuh, tapi aku juga tak ingin ditakdirkan seperti ini. Aku hanya menerima hal yang harus aku terima. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi seorang pimpinan mafia, atau menjadi seorang **pembunuh.** Kau tahu, Rukia? Ada sosok lain yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan keadaan ini."

"Itu hanya alasan yang kau buat."

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu." Ichigo melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Rukia. Kali ini ia tak mengunci pintunya, seolah yakin bahwa Rukia tak akan pergi.

"Aku peringatkan kau, Rukia. Semua musuhku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kalau kau tak mau hal kemarin terulang lagi, kusarankan kau tinggal saja di rumah ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan kebohongan yang kau buat itu?"

"Terserah apa katamu."

Blam

Hampir, hampir saja Ichigo lepas kendali atas amarahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk memaksa Rukia seperti yang ia lakukan baru saja. Ia menginginkan Rukia, ia menginginkan gadis itu secara utuh, bukan hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin memiliki hati Rukia. Beruntung sedikit kesadaran atas akal sehatnya yang tersisa membuat ia menghentikan perlakuannya tadi. Andai ia melanjutkannya, ia sudah membuat Rukia sama tak berartinya dengan gadis-gadis yang yang ia 'kencani' hanya untuk mencari kesenangan.

Dulu, ia sama sekali tak pernah menaruh hati pada gadis manapun. Jangankah menaruh hati, tertarik pun tidak. Satu-satunya alasan yang mebuat Ichigo mau pergi dengan mereka hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya saja. Ia sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, toh ia juga tahu bahwa mereka juga hanya menginginkan kesenangan. Sekarang? Ia begitu terobsesi pada Rukia, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hal yang Ichigo herankan, bagaimana ia bisa sampai jatuh hati pada gadis biasa yang sama sekali tak menonjolkan daya tarik apa-apa? Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang ia kencani, masih banyak yang lebih menarik dari Rukia. Masih banyak yang lebih cantik daripadanya.

Ichigo meninggalkan kamar Rukia dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hal yang terngiang di benak Ichigo sekarang adalah kata-kata benci dari Rukia yang terus menyeruak masuk ke hatinya. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu, untuk tak peduli, dan bersikap seolah tak mendengar semua kata-kata benci dari gadis yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya. Ia belum pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dihadapakan dengan gadis yang harus menyertakan perasaan adalah hal yang tak mudah.

~o~

"Kenapa hariku tak bisa tenang meski hanya untuk satu hari saja?" Gerutu Ichigo sembari mengambil senjata yang ia simpan di dalam almarinya. Pagi-pagi tadi ia mendapat kabar dari Renji bahwa lagi-lagi salah satu markas anak buahnya diserang. Menyebalkan sekali baginya. Kemarin ia baru saja meladeni Nel, mendapat luka, masalah dengan Rukia, lalu ini ia harus turun tangan karena Ggio, Gin, dan Toushiro juga mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawasi transaksi di luar kota. Tadi Renji menawarkan dirinya untuk menangani masalah ini, namun setelah ia menyebutkan bahwa ini ulah bawahan seorang mafia licik yang sudah ia kenal, ia segera memutuskan untuk menangani ini. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko kehilangan bawahan kepercayaannya sekaligus sahabatnya. Bukan berarti ia tak mempercayai anggota The Guardian yang lain, hanya saja ia sudah bersama Renji sejak kecil. Jika tak ada Renji, ia tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya sekarang. Mungkin saja akan lebih buruk lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat, Ichigo hanya bisa memandang bosan dengan keadaan yang sering sekali ia jumpai. Kerusakan, dan beberapa anak buahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang masih dapat ditolong.

_"Sepertinya sudah selesai ya?"_ Batin Ichigo. Ia melangkah dengan tenang masuk ke dalam markas. Berkecamuk dalam hatinya tentang hal yang selalu terjadi di depan matanya. Padahal dulu ia tak peduli, karena ia merasa ini adalah risiko mejadi anggota dari kelompok mafia. Dalam dunia yang tak pernah tenang ini, hanya ada dua pilihan. Hidup, atau mati. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa terbersit dalam benaknya tentang mereka. Ia yang diburu, ia yang dicari untuk dienyahkan, dan ia yang seharusnya mati, tapi banyak yang celaka karenanya. Apakah hanya karena kejadian dengan Rukia kemarin ia menjadi mempermasalahkan keadaannya?

Sang pimpinan masih berjalan masuk dengan tenang, menghiaskan wajah dingin dan tatapan tak peduli. Sudah lama Ichigo tak medengar kabar pergerakan dari kelompok musuh yang kali ini berhasil merusak markas anak buahnya.

"Kurosaki-_sama._" Tegur salah seorang anak buah Ichigo yang menghampirinya dan kini masih membungkuk padanya.

"Apa yang dia cari di sini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Kurosaki-_sama. _Tiba-tiba malam tadi ia menyerang dan pergi begitu saja. Tak ada data yang dicuri dari sini."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuannya?"

"..."

"Bereskan tempat ini."

"Baik!"

Merasa tak ada yang harus diurusi lagi, Ichigo meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke markas utama. Sesampainya di sana, ia disambut oleh tunduk hormat anakbuahnya yang selalu akan siap menyambut kedatangannya. ia melangkah masuk dan pergi ke ruangan yang selalu digunakan Renji.

"Ho, Ichigo. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hng. Kau ini merepotkan sekali, Renji. Kau menyuruhku datang hanya untuk melihat tempat rusak?"

"Aku tak bilang kalau dia sedang menyerang, Ichigo. Aku hanya memberitahumu kalau dia baru saja berpesta di markas itu. Aku tak menyangka dia ternyata masih mengincar Kurosaki."

"Bodoh kalau kau kira dia akan berhenti begitu saja setelah kejadian itu." Ujar Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tatapan kosong.

"Hey. Kau kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Aku tak apa, bodoh."

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Siapa?" Jawab Ichigo sembari mengambil menyamankan diri di sebuah sofa _single_ di seberang meja kerja Renji.

"Gadis itu."

Ichigo diam, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Pertanyaan itu hanya membuatnya kembali mengingat perkataan Rukia. Ia tak habis pikir. Sejauh inikah dia sudah teracuni oleh rasa sukanya pada gadis biasa, dengan penampilan biasa, tinggi rata-rata serta dada- errr, lupakan yang terakhir. Ichigo sedang tak ingin mesum sekarang. Tempo hari saja ia sebenarnya sudah tak sabar tingkat akut, namun terkalahkan oleh kemauan tulusnya – ehem- untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia.

"Hal yang kudengar dari bibirnya hanya kata benci."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang itu."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih belum mundur, dan mungkin aku tak akan mau mundur."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Ichigo."

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu juga tentang itu."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Hey, menurutmu apa yang diinginkan dia sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo dengan mimik yang mendadak serius.

"Aku tak tahu. Menurutmu?"

Ichigo menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Renji. "Kuharap bukan karena dia juga mengetahui keberadaan Rukia."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah perkiraan yang salah."

"Tetap awasi dia, Renji! Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

~o~

"Aku bosan sekali." Keluh Toushiro pada kedua temannya yang sedang berada di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Kita juga punya tugas di sini, jadi bersabarlah." Jawab Ishida.

"Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangku berlatih di markas dengan senjata-senjata buatan Gin." Ujar Ggio.

"Aku juga." Si putih menambahkan.

Ya, apa mau dikata? Bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi pengawal Ichigo, mereka selalu dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan tangkas. Selain dapat melindungi diri, The Guardian juga harus mampu melindungi Ichigo. Setiap hari mereka selalu dilatih di markas. Menembak, memanah, beladiri, juga bermain dengan senjata tajam. Hal yang awalnya begitu asing, lama-kelamaan justru menjadi hobi mereka. Akan tetapi, mereka sudah berjanji akan menjaga Rukia dan Ichigo, dengan jaminan nyawa mereka sendiri. Rasa bosan harus dienyahkan meski rasanya sangat enggan hanya diam.

"Hei, kenapa Kuchiki-_sama _tidak ribut seperti sebelumnya?" Tanya Toushiro tiba-tiba. Merasa sependapat dengan pikiran Toushiro, Ishida menutup buku yang sedaritadi menyibukkannya dan Ggio menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mengelus-elus (?) senjatanya.

"Dia tak mungkin kabur lagi, kan?" Tanya Toushiro yang spontan membuat mereka bertiga segera bangkit dari posisi masing-masing dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rukia. Tidak terkunci, memang.

Sepi, tak ada suara teriakan aku-ingin-pergi dari penghuni kamar ini seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula, tadi mereka juga diberitahu Ichigo bahwa Rukia sudah sadar.

Ishida melangkah masuk, mencoba mencari sang penghuni kamar, dan memastikan bahwa ia tak lagi kabur seperti sebelumnya. Beruntung tebakan mereka salah. Rukia masih ada di tempat, dan ia sedang duduk di samping ranjang. Ishida berjalan mendekati Rukia –yang tengah memakai perban.

"Kuchiki-_sama._" Tegur Ishida.

"Kk –kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Rukia beranjak dari tempat.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-_sama_ sedang kesulitan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tt –tidak! Keluar kalian dari sini!"

"Ada apa ramai-ramai di sini?" Sela suara seseorang yang pastinya sangat mereka kenal. Buru-buru Ishida mengambil langkah menjauh, memebarikan jalan pada Sang pimpinan yang berjalan ke arah satu-satunya manusia dengan _gender _yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kurosaki-_sama._" Ishida membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ada urusan apa kalian di sini?"

"Maaf, Kurosaki-_sama._ Kami tadi mengira Kuchiki-_sama_ kabur lagi." Jawab Ggio yang berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti oleh Toushiro.

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Baik." Jawab ketiga pemuda itu dengan patuh.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, hanya tersisa dua orang di kamar itu. Rukia membuang muka, tak ingin melihat pria yang ada di depannya, dan kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Hening, tak ada yang mengambil suara satu pun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran dan emosi masing-masing. Rukia, yang notabene membenci Ichigo, tentu saja tak ingin melihat wajah pria yang kemarin sudah berani menyentuhnya. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia masih merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tempo hari. Beralih dari wajah Rukia, iris madu Ichigo menatap heran pada tangan Rukia yang sedaritadi memegangi bahunya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat ada noda merah –darah- di baju Rukia.

"Lihat aku, Rukia."

"..."

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki."

"Hadap kemari dan perlihatkan padaku!" Perintahnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja, Tuan Kurosaki. Kau tak ada kepentingan apapun di sini. Ukh..." Rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibir Rukia. Cukup sudah. Ichigo sudah tak ingin lagi adu kekeraskepalaan dengan Rukia. Segera saja ia membopong Rukia dengan menyampirkan gadis bertubuh kecil itu ke pundaknya, dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Benar rupanya, bagian pundak baju Rukia kotor oleh noda darah. Ichigo membukan kancing kemeja tidur yang dipakai oleh Rukia.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kurosaki?" Rukia memberontak, tak ingin mengalami hal seperti kemarin lagi. Cukup sekali saja ia direndahkan dan dipermalukan oleh pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sekarang ini.

Tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Rukia, tangan kekar itu terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dan berhenti pada kancing ke tiga. Diturunkannya lengan kemeja Rukia yang menutupi luka yang diberikan oleh Nel. Dapat Ichigo lihat perban putih itu sudah memerah, dan berantakan. Rupanya luka tembak yang belum sepenuhnya mengering itu sedikit terbuka.

Sejenak ia terdiam melihat luka di bahu gadisnya. Ini adalah luka yang diakibatkan olehnya, pikir Ichigo. Lagi, rasa bersalah menggelayuti perasaannya.

Ia mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di meja, dan menghubungi salah satu pelayan rumah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, perintah Ichigo sudah terlaksanakan. Seorang maid datang dengan membawa air hangat, handuk kecil, dan sebuah kotak obat-obatan.

"Buka kemejamu, Rukia." Perintah pemuda itu.

"Mm –mau apa kau?" Rukia menjawab takut-takut sembari memegangi kemejanya yang masih belum terkancingkan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam."

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Diamlah, dan turuti kata-kataku, Rukia!" Sebuah perintah dengan nada tinggi meluncur sudah dari bibir Ichigo Kurosaki, dan berhasil membuat Rukia terintimidasi. Rukia akui kali ini ia merasa takut akan sosok Ichigo. Ia diam, saat Ichigo membuka sisa kancing di kemejanya. Ia diam saat Ichigo menanggalkan kemeja dari tubuhnya, dan ia masih diam saat Ichigo menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada dengan kemeja miliknya, seolah ingin meyakinkan pada Rukia bahwa tak ada maksud jahat untuk tindakannya kali ini.

Sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat, perlahan menyapu bagian leher dan bahu Rukia. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo membersihkan darah yang sudah mengering di sekitar luka. Untung saja luka itu tidak terbuka parah. Bening di tempat air itu sedikit memerah setelah Ichigo beberapa kali kembali membasahi handuk yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka Rukia. Selesai dengan itu, ia mengoleskan sebuah obat cair pengering luka berwarna bening.

"Akh..." rintihan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu membuat Ichigo lebih berhati-hati rupanya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedaritadi sepasang violet sesekali mencuri pandang memperhatikan kegiatannya dengan rasa heran. Ia hanya bisa diam membungkam kata, tak ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, aku hampir selesai." Berbarengan dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, ia mulai membalutkan perban baru untuk menutup luka Rukia. Dengan hati-hati, serapi mungkin ia meilitkan kain ekstra tipis itu. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah selesai, dan luka Rukia terbalut dengan rapi seperti saat pertama, "Apa yang terjadi sampai lukamu bisa terbuka?"

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Rukia cuek dan lebih memilih melihat jendela di samping daripada melihat wajah pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa obatmu masih utuh?"

"Aku takut kau meracuniku dengan obat itu."

Konyol. Hal itu lah yang dirasakan Ichigo mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Tentusaja lucu. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai tega meracuni gadis yang ia cintai? Menahan tawanya, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah dingin. Dipandanginya dengan lekat wajah Rukia yang hanya tampak sampinng. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah mungil Rukia dan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut Rukia yang menghalangi pendangan Ichigo untuk menikmati wajah manis nona Kuchiki.

Baginya, raut wajah sebal yang dipamerkan oleh Rukia tak mengurangi kesan manis yang sudah ia dapat.

"Minumlah obatmu."

"..."

"Sebelumnya, kau harus makan juga." Ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Rukia dengan setumpuk rasa heran di dada. Ia terus menepis anggapan bahwa Ichigo itu baik, dan mencamkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Ichigo adalah lelaki brengsek. Ia seorang mafia.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki ichigo yang tengah menuruni tangga itu membuat ketiga penjaganya menoleh ke arahnya. Masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar, ia berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia sudah kembali, dan kini saatnya mereka menyudahi tugas tambahannya.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

"Apakah tidak ada hal yang bisa kami bantu, Kurosaki-_sama_?" Ggio bertanya memastikan perintah Ichigo.

"Tidak. Terimakasih telah menjaga Rukia. Tapi, lain kali jangan pernah masuk ke kamar Rukia. Jika memang harus, perintahkan pelayan di sini yang masuk."

"Mm –maaf untuk yang tadi Kurosaki-_sama._" Ggio buru-buru membungkuk meminta maaf, diikuti kedua temannya.

"Maaf, tadi kami hanya memastikan Kuchiki-_sama _tidak pergi lagi seperti tempo hari."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Tuan." Pamit Ishida sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Tunggu. Di mana Gin?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Kurosaki-_sama._ Tadi dia bilang ingin melanjutkan senjatanya yang baru."

"Baiklah." Jawab Ichigo. Ia melangkah pergi ke dapur meninggalkan ketiga penjaganya yang juga melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu lalu kembali ke kamar Rukia dengan semangkuk bubur di nampan yang ia bawa. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu ia segera memasuki kamar, dan mendapati Rukia duduk di tempat tidur dengan kemeja yang sudah rapi membalut tubuhnya.

"Makanlah, lalu minum obatmu."

"..." Tak menjawb, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Rukia tak ingin dibuat heran lebih dari ini. Kemarin jelas ia diprendahkan olehnya, dan sekarang ia malah bersikap –ehem- baik dan lembut. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan jeruk jadi-jadian itu?

"Apa aku perlu memaksamu dulu, Rukia?"

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mempertahankan aku hidup dan membuatku berhutang budi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Kalau kau menginginkah tubuhku, ambil saja, tapi setelah itu –bunuh aku agar tak hidup dengan rasa sakit."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala untuk bisa menerima, BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU, Rukia!" Ichigo mulai naik pitam menghadapi Rukia. Sebenarnya. Ia saat ini mati-matian menahan amarahnya atas tuduhan yang sangat tidak benar yang telah dilontarkan Rukia. Gadis itu sempat tersentak dengan kemarahan Ichigo. Meski masih bisa mempertahankan raut wajah dingin, ia tak berani menatap Ichigo.

Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja, Ichigo mengambil tempat di samping Rukia, menaikkan dagu gadis itu untuk melihatnya, dan mencoba menangkap perhatian sang violet. Mau tak mau, Rukia harus berhadapan dengan bolamata Ichigo yang menyiratkan rasa amarah.

"Aku akui aku adalah mafia. Aku akui aku adalah pembunuh. Aku akui aku brengsek. Tapi apa atas semua itu aku tak berhak atas perasaanmu sedikitpun, Rukia?"

Diam, Rukia tak berkutik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku dapat merebut hatimu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau juga melepaskan perhatianmu pada orang yang kau sukai itu? Katakan, Rukia." Desisnya dengan nada marah.

"Aku tak akan pernah menggantikan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai itu. Aku hanya menyukainya."

Prang!

Sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur itu telah pecah berhamburan menabrak dinding setelah terhempas oleh sapuan kasar tangan Ichigo.

"Cintailah siapapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku." Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri "percakapan" mereka. Ichigo pergi meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

Kesal, tentu saja ia kesal. Betapa sulitnya mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis yang ia cintai. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari menembak ban mobil musuh saat berkejar-kejaran di jalan raya (?).

Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Kurosaki muda itu tertunduk lesu. Sampai kapan Rukia akan menyerah padanya adalah pertanyaan yang akan sangat sulit ia dapatkan jawabannya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, ia beranjak menuju almari dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berwarna hitam. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan dapat dilihat di dalamnya terdapat sepasang kalung. Satu kalung panjang dengan liontin berupa matahari berwarna hitam, dan sebuah kalung dengan ukuran biasa dengan liontin berupa bulan berwarna perak. _The Black Sun and The White Moon, _nama sepasang kalung yang ada di tangan Ichigo.

_"Ichigo, ini adalah kalung milik ayah dan ibu. Kalung ini adalah kalung yang diberikan secara turun temurun pada pasangan keluarga Kurosaki yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin. Ini ibu berikan padamu, dan berikanlah pada wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai. Jaga baik-baik ya, Ichigo?"_

Serpihan kenangan itu terlintas dan membuat ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Ichigo yang dikenal sebagai mafia paling kuat kini– menteskan air mata. Ia merasa kesal, sangat kesal, karena hanya sedikit memori tentang kedua orangtua yang sangat ia cintai yang dapat ia ingat. Jangankan kenangan, membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuanya pun ia kesulitan jika tak ada foto keluarga yang sampai kini untungnya masih ada. Ia benci dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Ia benci karena ingatan berharga dengan keluarganya telah hilang.

Ia sampai sekarang masih memegang sumpahnya akan menemukan orang yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan yang menimpa ia dan keluarganya dulu, dan membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Dulu, saat awal ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata ayahnya adalah pimpinan mafia, ia merasa tak suka. Namun Ichigo kecil akhirnya menganggap itu sebagai jalan untuk menemukan pembunuh itu.

Diangkatnya sepasang kalung itu hingga liontin-liontinnya sejajar dengan hazel. Detik itu juga, iya membulatkan tekad untuk memiliki Rukia, memiliki cinta gadis itu, dan menjadikannya _The White Moon. _Apapun risikonya,

~o~

"Tak kusangka kau akan muncul sekarang." Ucap seorang pria dengan seringaian lebar pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Tidak... Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dulu. Aku masih ingin melihat mereka."

"Jadi kau masih ingin memanfaatkan mereka?"

"Ya, dan kupikir itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengambil takhta Kurosaki."

"Terserah saja kalau begitu."

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak bosan menjadi pengawal bocah itu?"

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Tugasku di sini hanya menjalakan syaratmu itu."

"Kau memang licik."

"Aku belajar darimu." Jawabnya dengan seringaian lebar, dan menutup telefon.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Nyambung**

Nah nah nah, ketemu lagi sama Grazee~

Uhn, update fic ini terlalu cepet gak? Gomen kalo kecepetan, karena mumpung ada ide nih! ,

Takutnya kalau Cuma dibuat _outline_, jadi terbengkalai seperti _outline2 _lain yang sebelumnya saya buat. T_T

_Hai'!_ Terimakasih untuk semuanya, yang udah baca dan yang dengan baik hatinya menyempatkan ripiu. :3

_Hontou ni gomenasai_ kalau belum bisa ngasih lemon lemonan. Saya pengen bikin _scene_ –ehem- model gitu dengan kesan yang bagus, dan bukan asal lemon. #duar!

Sabar yah! ^^ yang menantikan IchiRuki lemon, pasti ada kok. #MesumnyaKumat

_Yay! This is the end of this chapter's note. Mind to leave some ripius :3_

_I need to know what's on yout mind, so that i can get some ideas (again)._ *ngomong bahasa apa ini saya? O3O)a *buka2 kamus

Apapun lah itu, sampai jumpa di next chapter~! ^3^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruzhea AiChi**: Sayangnya belum cukup untuk membuat Rukia meleleh ya... ._.a The Gurdia berkhianat atau gak ya? Ya, kita lihat saja perkembangannya. ;)

**Owwie Owl**: Walaupun Ichigo treak2 pake toak, no what-what mungkin ya? Karena siapa juga yang berani protes sama mafia? Xd. Gomen nee, di sini saya tidak masukin Byakun banyak-banyak, cukup di awal aja. :3 Soalnya gak punya ide mau masukin dia jadi apa.

**ChappyBerry Lover:** betul sekali! :D – untuk yang bicara sama musuhnya... siapa ya? Coba tebak deh. Kalau jawabannya bener, dapet tiket gratis kecan sama Ichigo (kalau Rukia ngijinin). XD

**RK-Hime:** Aizen? Gin? Masa sih? Kita lihat saja deh ceritanya. :DD – gomen na, updatenya molor. Hehehe

**Inai chan:** Waduh, kalau buat sekarang, saya gak sanggup deh. . mungkin kalau udah liburan nanti bisa diusahakan lebih cepat. :) – Lemonnya sabar ya.. hehehe – Rukia jadi istri mafia ya? *mikir*

**Piyocco:** Tapi sekarang apdetnya molor ._.v – jiahh, malah seneng ya, Rukia gak jadi di rape. Tapi udah sempet digrepe-grepe. XD – Waduh, daritadi kok Gin terus ya yang kena? Kasihan sekali pacarku yang satu itu *plakk!* XD Unutk siapanya, disimak aja yuk. ;D

**Mikyo:** hontouni arigatou :)

**AkiHisa Pyon:** Wah, ini juga Gin lagi. Kasihan banget si rubah manisku itu. XDD *dicekek Gin*

**My zone:** wah, gak bisa nih kalo chapter ini. Gomen ya :D

**My boo:** mungkin kalau pas liburan aja ya ;) Diusahakan, tapi gak janji :)

**My loks wet:** uhhnn... saya belum sanggup hard lemon. ._.v *nahan mimisan

**Chy Karin:** Makasiiiih~ :D – gomen ne baru apdet.

**Dan, terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu, membaca, dan mengintip fanfiksi ini. :D**

Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur. Nai~

Enjoy minasan~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo &amp; Shinjo Mayu<p>

**Never Changed By Time**

**Grazee'**s

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Symbol<strong>

.

.

.

Prang!

Semua pria berjas hitam yang berjajar rapi di depan pintu tertunduk takut melihat hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh bosnya. Kepingan pecahan kaca berserak berkilauan di lantai putih, dengan sebagian bernoda darah. Pria tangan itu sama sekali tak menganggap rasa sakit akibat luka goresan dari kaca itu. Darah itu sama sekali tak ia permasalahkan. Bukan tangannya yang sakit, namun hatinya yang lebih sakit.

Ia berjalan ke arah almari baju di sampingnya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di laci di dalam almari. Sebuah lencanaberwarna merah, dengan gambar matahari berwarna hitam. Ddigenggamnya dengan erat lencanayang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit hati yang sudah lama ada, dan kini telah bertambah.

"Akan kubalas kau, Kurosaki!" Geramnya.

**Flashback**

_Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbukan, menunjukkan iris langit yang sudah lama tersembunyi. Ia berusaha keras untuk dapat menangkap penglihatan sekitar, dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang langsung menyerang penglihatannya. Putih, pada awalnya hanya ada cahaya putih. Namun perlahan ia mulai mengenali tempat ia berada._

_ "Nel..." Panggilnya perlahan. Sebuah nama yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya. Suaranya masih parau, tak selantang sebelumnya._

_Hening, tak ada jawaban meskipun di tempat itu banyak anak buahnya yang berjaga. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat meski hanya untuk satu gerakan kecil. Perlahan, ia mencoba untuk duduk._

_Hening, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Seingatnya, setiap hari akan ada suara berisik dari seseorang yang tak pernah absen dari hidupnya. Biasanya, ia tak akan lama jauh-jauh dari gadis itu. Di mana?_

_ "Nel..." Suara parau itu kembali mencoba mencari jawaban. Namun nihil._

_Tap tap tap_

_Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka yang sedaritadi bungkam, mendkat ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu._

_ "Di mana, Nel?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Beritahu aku, atau kalian akan kuhabisi sekarang juga! Ukh-" Ancamnya dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki._

"_Maafkan kami, Tuan."_

"_Untuk apa kalian meminta maaf? Aku mencari Nel, bukan maaf dari kalian!"_

"_Nona Nel, dia- dia dibunuh."_

_Rahang pria itu mengeras seketika. Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk ia ketahui begitu ia sadar. Matanya terpejam erat, dan desir rasa kesal menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun._

_ "Siapa yang berani melakukan itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin._

_ "K- Kurosaki Ichigo."_

**Flashback end**

.

~o~

.

Blam!

Suara debaman keras sebuah pintu yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya, membuat gadis itu terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding. Masih pukul satu malam. Tidak biasanya gaduh di tempat itu. Ia mencoba bangun sembari menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap bahunya saat ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Sudah satu minggu, tapi masih saja terasa sedikit nyeri saat ia gunakan untuk gerakan atau mendapat beban sedikit saja.

"Kalian tinggal di sini saja, jaga Rukia. Aku akan pergi bersama Gin, dan Ishida."

"Baik, Tuan."

Terdengar sebuah percakapan yang ia kenali suara-siapa-itu, dan ia yakin mereka tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian suasana kembali sunyi setelah suara derap langkah sempat merajai kesunyian malam itu. Ia masih terduduk di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Hening, sepi, tak ada suara. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Apaun yang terjadi, ia tidak peduli.

.

~o~

.

Ichigo teriring dua pengawal setianya, berjalan memasuki gerbang markas utamanya. Suasana sepi. Jangan harap akan ramai seperti sebuah penyerangan yang ada di film-film action. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menghentikan langkah tak jauh dari pintu utama. Tangannya mengepal kesal melihat sosok di depannya. Di depan Ichigo, berdiri pemuda berambut biru yang memamerkan senyuman liciknya. Ia semakin marah begitu mendapati Renji tersungkur di tananh dengan tangan terikat kebelakang dan kaki Grimmjow menekan tengkuk sahabatnya. Ia masih terima jika markasnya dihancurkan, atau dirinya dibunuh. Tapi jika ia samapi berani memperlakukan sahabatnya sedemikian rupa, itu berarti datang menyerahkan nyawa.

"Enyahkan kakimu darinya, Grimm!" Seru Ichigo dengan penuh amarah.

"Wow. Begitukah caramu menyambut teman lama, Ichigo?"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Setengah tahun lalu kau juga datang padaku dan menyerangku tiba-tiba tanpa ampun dengan alasan yang tak jelas."

Mimik wajah pemuda azure itu berubah serius. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo, dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Saling melempar tatapan tajam adalah hal yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Setengah tahun yang lalu aku datang untuk orangtuamu, dan sekarang aku datang untuk orangtuaku dan adikku yang telah kau bunuh!" Teriakan itu terdengar memecah suasana sepi di sekitar.

Dalam ingatan Ichigo, memori saat Hichigo menghabisi nyawa Nel berputar kembali dengan jelas. Ia tak menyangkal hal itu. Tapi untuk orangtua? Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang orangtuamu." Jawab Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin.

Grimmjow mengambil sesuatu dari saku jeansnya, dan melemparka lencana itu tepat ke arah Ichigo, dan jatuh bebas setelah menabrak dada bidang pria itu.

"Itu milik Kurosaki, bukan?"

Ichigo memungut benda yang ia ketahui sebuah lencana dan melihatnya lebih jelas. Ada sebuah gambar matahari hitam di sana, dan itu memang milik Kurosaki. Benda itu seharusnya ia yang membawanya, karena itu adalah tanda bahwa ia adalah pemimpin Kurosaki. Kata Renji, tanda itu diberikan turun temurun, namun ia heran saat tak mendapatkannya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa ada di tangan Grimmjow?

"Dulu aku senang-senang saja saat ayahku menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga yang ternyata adalah mafia seperti kalian. Ayahku merasa hutang budi karena Kurosaki Isshin telah membantu dia menyelesaikan masalah dengan bank. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ayahku harus membayar semua hutangnya dengan nyawa."

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Grimmjow."

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ayahku dibunuh oleh Kurosaki agar tak membocorkan rahasia tempat ayahmu pergi bersembunyi. Licik sekali kalian. Ya, aku rasa itu pantas untuk mafia semacam kalian!" Grimmjow mulai naik darah. Peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu kembali membuat dadanya sesak.

**Flashback**

"Kakak... bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau toska pada anak laki-laki yang ia panggil 'kakak'.

"Tenang, Nel. Ayah akan baik-baik saja." Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman, berusaha membuat adiknya tidak khawatir. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut panajng sebahu adiknya, "Kau tunggulah di sini, Nel. Aku akan melihat ayah dulu."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu di depan resepsionis. Ia berjalan menuju ruang 209 tempat sang ayah dirawat. Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih di depannya. Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu tampak sedih melihat ayahnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan balutan di perutnya akibat luka berjalan mendekat, ingin melihat ayah tersayang. Sejenak ia memperhatikan ayahnya. Tak lama ia menyadari ada hal yang ganji. Ayahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda masih bernapas. Grimmjow kecil cukup pintar untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Hendak memastikan, dengan raut wajah khawatir ia duduk di samping ayahnya. Telunjuknya ia dekatkan di depan lubang hidung, untuk memastikan masih hembusan napass atau tidak. Sayangnya nihil. Tak ada hembusan napas sedikitpun. Grimmjow mulai panik, namun tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Mata _azure_-nya lalu tertuju pada botol infus yang tampak tak biasa. Tetesannya menetes begitu cepat, dan saat ia mengecek pengatur aliran selang infus, ternyata dalam keadaan kendur. Dengan cepat ia menekan bel darurat untuk memanggil paramedis. Tak lama setelah ia memanggil mereka, dua orang suster dan seorang dokter memasuki ruangan. Dengan cekatan mereka memeriksa kondisi pasien. Hanya sebentar, dokter itu meletakkan kembali tangan ayah Grimmjow.

"Maaf, Nak." Ucap dokter itu dengan nada menyesal.

Ia sebelumnya sudah menduga, dan berharap itu salah. Tapi yang lebih ahli sudah memberikan keputusan final. Grimmjow memperhatikan dokter itu yang melepas selang banti pernapasan dan infus dari ayahnya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah dokter yang menangani ayahnya terkejut saat memegang botol infus yang sudah lepas dari tempatnya tergantung. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Dok, boleh aku lihat botolnya?"

"U- untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin melihat saja, Dok."

Benda bening itu berpindah tangan. Raut wajah Grimmjow berubah marah. Ia melihat bekas suntikan di botol infus itu. Tak salah lagi, ayahnya sudah dibunuh.

"Kakak-" Nel berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nel? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa dengan ayah, Kak?" Gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati kakak dan ayahnya.

Sang kakak diam, dan langsung memeluk erat kakaknya. Ia menangis, menangis karena sedih atas kepergian ayahnya. Ia dan adiknya kini sendiri, tak ada lagi orang dewasa yang akan menuntun mereka. Tak lama, ia sudah melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, dan memungut sesuatu. Benda yang membuat ia menyimpulkan tentang orang yang sudah membunuh ayahnya.

_'Kalian licik! Apa kalian takut terbunuh, sampai membungkam mulut ayahku agar tak memberitahukan keberadaan kalian?' _Batin Grimmjow kecil.

_"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Jaegerjaques?"_

_ "Aku tak apa-apa. Kalian selamatkan saja Isshin dan keluarganya."_

_ "Baiklah."_

_Dua orang pria keluar dari kamar 209, dan tak sengaja terlihat oleh Grimmjow._

_ "Bagaimana kalau dia membocorkan tempat persembunyian Kurosaki-sama?"_

_ "Tidak akan terjadi."_

_Percakapan kedua orang itu membuat Grimmjow yang tertarik unutk menguping menjadi penasaran. Penasaran dengan hal yang sedang terjadi. _

Ingatan itu menyeruak memenuhi pikirannya dan sesegera mungkin menutup jalan unutk Grimmjow memikirkan kemungkinan lain.

**Flashback end**

"Kalian brengsek!"Maki Grimmjow dengan amarah yang sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! Asal kau tahu, bahkan aku juga kehilangan orangtuaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"..."

"Ngomong-omong, aku kenal seorang gadis yang cantik. Saat ini, aku sedang menyuruh anak buahku untuk menjemputnya. Apakah kau berminat berkenalan dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Grimm?"

"Maksudku adalah gadis cantik bernama, **Rukia Kuchiki.**"

Mendengar penuturan Grimmjow barusan, Ichigo membelalakan mata tak percaya. Bagaimana Grimmjow tahu tentang Rukia? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan menjem- jangan-jangan...!

Ichigo bergegas pergi tanpa memperdulikan seringaian yang terpatri sempurna di wajah Grimmjow. Ia memang menyuruh Ggio dan Toushiro untuk menjaga Rukia, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Grimmjow berhasil.

"Kalian jaga tempat ini!" Perintahnya pada Gin dan Ishida.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik telah pergi meninggalkan markas Kurosaki. Sang pengemudi, Ichigo Kurosaki, hanya bisa berharap kalau ia tak terlambat atau setidaknya Ggio dan Toushiro mampu menghadapi mereka.

Brakk!

Sebuah hantaman keras terasa pada sisi belakang mobil. Ichigo melihat dari kaca spion, dan mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna putih tengah mengikutinya. Seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam bukanlah kecepatan yang pelan. Beruntung jalanan masih lengang, dan tak ada pedestrian yang berlalu-lalang.

Rupanya mobil putih yang mengikuti Ichigo adalah milik Grimmjow.

Bang!

Sebuah peluru merhasil membuat mobil Ichigo sedikit cacat. Ia berusaha unutk tetap menambah kecepatannya, agar tak terkejar oleh Grimmjow. Sayangnya, pria yang ingin ia hindari kini sudah mensejajarkan mobilnya.

Brak!

Sekali lagi hantaman diterima Ichigo di bagian kanan mobilnya, dan membuat kereta besi itu terseret sedikit ke kiri, ke arah laut. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang melintasi jalan yang ada di tepi laut.

Brak!

Lagi, Grimmjow mencoba mengintimidasi Ichigo dan membuatnya semakin marah. Pria bersurai oranye itu menambah kecepatannya. Ia tersenyum menang saat melihat Grimmjow mulai tertinggal beberapa meter, namun ia tak menyadari bahwa di depannya, sebuah truk _container_ melaju lurus ke arahnya.

DIINN!

BRAAKK!

Mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo rangsek bagian depan, terseret ke samping menabrak pembatas jalan, dan terguling di tebing tepi pantai. Grimmjow menyeringai dan tersenyum puas pada pengemudi _container_ yang ada di sampingnya. Tentu saja ini semua memang rencana Grimmjow.

"Kau ternyata mulai bodoh, Kurosaki. Kau bertindak gegabah. Tak kusangka tebakanku benar." Pria bersurai biru itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentang anak buahnya yang tengah menjemput Rukia, adalah sebuah kebohongan semata. Setelah mendengar cerita dari anak buahnya tentang kronologi kematian Nel, ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu tentang gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekat ke arah pembatas jalan yang rusak. Dapat ia lihat, sebuah mobil tergeletak rusak di tengah tebing yang landai itu. Ia berharap Ichigo mati seketika. Namun sepertinya keinginannya itu belum dapat terpenuhi. Ia melihat sesosok pria berjubah mencoba mencari jalan untuk naik dengan menggapai beberapa dahan yang dirasa kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Grimmjow cukup terkejut dengan keadaan musuh yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya memang tak mudah menumbangkan Kurosaki. Ia mengambil senjata api, dan mengarahkannya pada Ichigo.

Dor!

Timah panas itu melesat meninggalkan tempat, namun sayang tembakannya meleset, hanya berhasil membuat Ichigo bergelantung dengan sebelah tangan. Meski demikian, hal itu cukup membuat Grimmjow menyeringai puas melihat musuhnya dalam keadaan begitu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pistol yang ada di tangan Grimmjow tengah mempersiapkan peluru berikutnya. Tepat ke arah Ichigo, Grimmjow kembali mengacungkan senjatanya. Hal yang Ichigo pikirkan sekarang ini adalah, bagaimana caranya pergi dari tempat ini, dan menyusul Rukia. Ia masih belum tahu bahwa hal itu hanyalah jebakan Grimmjow.

"Enyah kau, Kurosaki!" Seruan Grimmjow memecah sunyi di antara mereka teriring suara tembakan yang kali ini berhasil melukai tangan Ichigo. Tubuh sang pimpinan merosot terguling ke bawah dan tergeletak di pantai.

Pria bersurai biru itu akhirnya puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia berbalik bersama salah satu pengikutnya. Kurosaki telah dikalahkannya.

~o~

Gin dan Ishida cukup heran dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, anak buah Grimmjow yang tadinya mengunci daerah markas dan menyandera Renji, pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Mereka pergi setelah salah satunya menerima telepon. Ishida bergegas melepaskan ikatan Renji.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Gumam Gin. Ia lalu berinisiatif menyusul Ichigo yang diketahui tadi pergi ke kediamannya. Dari markas ke kediaman Kurosaki, hanya ada satu jalur. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah mobil _container _terparkir sembarangan di tengah jalan. Ia mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya, dan berhenti mendadak ketika sampai di salah satu bagian jalan yang rusak pada pembatasnya. Menurutnya, ini pasti bukan kecelakaan. Gin turun dari mobil dan mendekati pembatass jalan yang terspotong di depannya. Kedua iris merahnya mencoba melihat dengan seksama ke bawah. Sayangnya hari yang masih gelap membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat.

"Halo, Toushiro."

_"Ah, Gin. Ada apa?"_

"Apakah Kurosaki-sama ada di rumah?"

_"Tidak. Dia belum kembali sejak kau pergi tadi, Gin."_

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Tangan kurusnya segera melipat dan memasukkan benda _portable _itu ke saku celana. Mencoba memastikan sesuatu, ia dengan hati-hati menuruni tebing landai. Beberapa kali ia sempat tergelincir, namun segera dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Dari tengah ia dapat melihat samar-samar sebuah mobil yang cukup rusak. Diamatinya dengan baik kereta besi itu, dan ia yakin bahwa itu milik Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-sama!" Seru Gin dan segera berlari mendekati Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri. Melihat tangan Ichigo yang terluka, ia segera membalutnya dengan sebuah saputangan. Diambilnya _handphone _di saku, dan menghubungi Ishida juga Renji. Ia meminta agar mereka berdua segera pergi menyusulnya untuk membantu dia menolong Ichigo.

.

~o~

.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di luar itu, Ggio?"

"Entahlah. Coba kita lihat, mungkin Kurosaki-sama sudah kembali."

Brakk!

Pintu yang sedari tadi diam terkunci itu kini terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sesosok pria bersurai biru dengan beberapa pengikutnya yang berjajar di belakang. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa perlu permisi. Tujuannya ke sini adalah membawa Rukia. Awalnya ia tak tertarik, namun melihat begitu besar rasa pedulinya pada gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, membuat Grimmjow penasaran. Dulu, yang ia tahu Ichigo hanya bersama wanita untuk bermain-main. Namun melihat kesungguhannya pada Rukia, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia pastilah bukan gadis 'mainan'nya.

Bibir pemilik paras tampan itu menyunggingkan seringaian melihat dua anak buah Ichigo yang sudah tak assing baginya begitu terburu-buru menyambut kedatangannya.

"Gg- Grimmjow? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjemput sang putri si Kurosaki itu." Jawabnya dan melemparkan sebuah benda bulat seukuran bola golf ke lantai dua tempat mereka berada. Dalam sekejap, asap tipis keluar dan menyergap Toushiro serta Ggio. Mereka baru sadar bahwa itu adalah sebuah bius. Lama-kelamaaan kesadaran anggota The Guardian itu menghilang dan mereka terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Grimmjow semakin menyeringai senang.

Ia melangkah menaiki tangga, melewati Toushiro dan Ggio yang tak akan bisa menahannya, dan segera mencari Rukia. Pintu pertama yang ia jumpai segera ia dobrak paksa dengan kakinya, dan bernasib sama seperti pintu utama istana milik Kurosaki ini. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Rukia terbangun karena terkejut dengan suara dobrakan pintu akibat ulah Grimmjow. Violetnya membulat kaget melihat Grimmjow sudah berdiri angkuh di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia membawa Rukia di pundaknya dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki. Teriakan gadi yang ia bawa sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Mungkin bermain dengan benda berharga milik Kurosaki akan sedikit menyenangkan.

.

~o~

.

To be Nyambung

.

.

.

**Grazee corner:**

Hupla~ \(^_^)/ _hontouni gomenasai _ya, kalau kelamaan apdetnya. m(_ _)m maapkan saya, minasan. Sungguh, minggu lalu mau lanjutin ceritanya yang udah dapet setengah trus apdet, tapi malah diduluin sama tugas menumpuk dari salah satu dosen saya T_T)9  
>Saya jadi stres *jdukin kpala ke bantal* karena tugasnya di-<em>deathline<em> kan sama UAS. Aaaaa~ tugassnya killer semua deh. Beuuh~

Saya juga waktu bikin chapter ini bikinnya dua kali. Ngulang saudara-saudari. Cerita yang pertama saya bikin tuh maunya masih molor lagi, tapi gak seru deh ya kalo kebanyakan yang dirahasiain. ^_^ Di chapter ini khusus buat Grimmjow, dan besok akan dibahas tentang Ichigo. Bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? Silahkan saja kalau mau bilang geje, _coz i really understand about it_. ;_;

Berikutnya mungkin baru bisa satu minggu lagi karena minggu ini dan besok, saya harus melakukan penelitian. :D Doakan saya berhasil yak!

Uhm, ini kan musim lulusan buat yang SMA yak. Buat yang lulus, selamat ya. :)

Hai, minasan. Terimakasih sudah membaca lagi, dan semoga masih ada yang mau meninggalkan ripiu. Hehehehe.

Honana~


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim Na Na: **makasih :D

Untuk kapannya, disimak aja deh. Namanya juga Ichiruki, jadi gak bakal ke yang lain kok. XD

Ini udah apdet. Selamat menikmati. :3

**Cha'py Muetz: **salam kenal juga :D/

Kalo 7 chapt sih bukan ketinggalan, tapi memang baca dari awal. Hehehe

Ripiuny langsung aku jawab ke pertanyaan yang belum terjawwab aja ya. :3  
>buat musuhnya, yang pasti nanti aja deh dimunculin. Hihi. Chap juga curiga sama gin ya? Uhmm *pasang tampang serius. Mau tau?<p>

Simak terus aja ya XD

Buat rukia akan diapain sama si Kucing, simak aja deh. :3

**Piyocco:** Iya, yang cocok jadi sodara emang mereka ya kayaknya? :D

Kasihan sekali nasibmu Gin. Banyak yang nuduh. Tapi... Gin atau bukan ya? Yaaah, itu masih rahasia Author. XD

Ni udah apdet. Dibaca lagi yuk. :3

**ChappyBerry Lover: **adegan pangeran nyelametin Rukia? Uhmm... iya gak ya?

Kalo GrimmRukia... jawabannya ada di chapter ini. :D

**RK-Hime:** Iya, nona cantik, makasih ripiunya. ;)

Haha. Gomen ya kalo lama. Salakan saja tugas2 itu. XD *ngeles

Cieeeh, bener nih tebakannya. :3 selamat. Aku kasih coklat. Silahkan ambil di toko terdekat. (tapi jangan lupa bayar :P)

Iya, kemaren belum jadi pacar. :)

Aku masih semester 2 kok. Hehe

**Voidy: ** haiih.. gomen, kelewatan ternyata T_T

Kematian Ichig persekongkolan. Siapa sama siapa? *malah nanya

Iyaaa, kasihan Ichi yaaa ._. *pray for Ichi *digeplak

**Owwie Owl: **iyaaaaa, gak lama2 kok. Kasihan ntar Ichigonya meweeek. XD

Hai' hai. Terimakasih buat ripiunya. :D

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Hehe.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo &amp; Shinjo Mayu<p>

**Never Changed By Time**

**Grazee'**s

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The boy is...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat pemuda berkemeja hitam berdiri berjajar rapi di samping sebuah ranjang, yang di atasnya terbaring seorang pemuda yang selama sisa umur hidup mereka akan selalu mereka segani. Pemuda itu masih belum sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa petang tadi. Saat ini sore sudah bertandang, menghadirkan warna senada dengan surainya.

"Ngh... Rukia..." Bibirnya merapalkan nama seseorang yang ia cari, namun matanya masih tertutup tak sadarkan diri. Seperti baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk, kedua hazel tersebut sontak membelalakan matanya, seakan teringat pada sesuatu.

"Rukia! Akh-" Ia begitu terburu-buru bangun dari posisinya semula tanpa sadar akan luka yang ada di telapak tangannya. Sembari menehan perih yang menjalar, ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Perlahan keadaannya sudah mulai kooperatif. Ia menoleh pada _the Guardian_ yang berdiri membisu di depannya.

"Toushiro, Ishida, Gin, Ggio, di mana Rukia?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Toushiro dan Ggio menunduk seketika, menampakkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Mereka menyesal, mereka merasa gagal, karena telah membiarkan gadis pimpinan mereka dibawa pergi dengan mudahnya oleh musuh. Hanya melihat ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan, Ichigo menyadari bahwa yang ia cari tak akan ia temukan di rumah ini. Jadilah ini bukan sekedar seperti mendapatkan mimpi buruk, karena memang pada kenyataannya ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Ichigo meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bukan hanya _the Guardian _saja yang merasa bersalah, Ichigo pun demikian. Ia padahal sudah berjanji akan menjaga Rukia, namun nyatanya sekarang ia lagi-lagi gagal, dan Rukia terambil begitu saja.

"Mm- maafkan kami, Kurosaki_-sama_. Kami gagal menjaga Kuchiki_-sama_."

"Ke mana Grimmjow membawa Rukia?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan kosong jauh ke depan tanpa tujuan.

"Kami sudah berusaha mencari di seluruh Tokyo, namun sepertinya mereka sudah tak ada di kota ini."

"Siapakan mobil, aku akan mencarinya."

"T- tapi Kurosaki_-sama, _ Anda baru saja-"

"Laksanakan perintahku tanpa '**tapi**'." Tegasnya tanpa ingin ditawar lagi. Ia yang mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, bukan orang lain, itulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

Ggio segera meninggalkan tempat dan berlari menuju garasi rumah. Dalam ruangan yang dapat dikatakan luas untuk sebuah garasi, terdapat satu mobil berwarna hitam yang lainnya. Mobil ini biasanya dipakai oleh _the Guardian_, namun karena mobil Ichigo tak dapat digunakan lagi, akhirnya mobil itu yang digunakan. Ggio segera membawa mobil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan Ichigo sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk rumah bersama ketiga penjaganya yang lain. Kali ini yang menemani sang pimpinan pergi adalah Gin dan Toushiro, sedangkan Ishida dan Ggio diperintahkan untuk pergi ke markas saja.

"Halo, Renji." Sambung Ichigo sembari melihatke arah luar jendela, bermaksud mencari Rukia yang ungkin saja kebetulan ada di luar.

"_Ada apa, Ichigo?_"

"Carikan aku informasi tentang keberadaan Grimmjow. **Sekarang.**" Meski suaranya terdengar dingin dan tegas, namun dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa raut wajah tampannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

_"Hm, baiklah. Nanti kau akan aku hubungi setelah aku bisa menemukannya."_

Ichigo terus menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti rasa kesal, namun juga merasa bersalah. Ia kesal dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang seakan tak mengijinkan dirinya memiliki Rukia, dan ia teramat sangat merasa bersalah atas semua hal yang menimpa Rukia selama bersama dirinya. Ulah Nel dan Grimmjow sepertinya akan menambah berat rasa benci Rukia padanya. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia ingin kembali saja seperti dulu yang tak kenal perasaan. Namun sayangnya, sosok Rukia tak pernah mengizinkan Ichigo untuk membuatnya berani dan tega melakukan hal tersebut.

Sebuat kota bernama Tokyo, sudah terjamah oleh roda mobil yang ditumpangi Ichigo Kurosaki. Sayangnya, tak sedikitpun ia menemukan jejak Grimmjow dan anak buahnya, serta Rukia. Ia sudah mencoba untuk pergi ke tempat Grimmjow yang pernah ia ketahui dulu. Sayangnya, tempat itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama. Menunggu kabar dari Renji pun, ia masih belum menghubunginya. Seharian bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mencari Rukia. Jika kemungkinan mereka berada di luar Tokyo, akan menjadi hal yang sulit, mengingat daerah luar Tokyo bukanlah tempat yang sempit.

.

~o~

.

Grimmjow tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat, dan memandang lurus ke arah sudut ruangan, tempat seorang gadis yang maih tak sadarkan diri dan dalam keadaan terikat di kursi. Rukia, gadis yang ia bawa dengan paksa dari kediaman Kurosaki, terpaksa ia paksa untuk tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah obat bius saat dirinya terus meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Ternyata ada juga gadis yang bisa membuat Kurosaki membawanya ke rumah. Hal tersebut menjadi pertanyaan baginya, karena ia juga mengenal sosok Kurosaki jika berhubungan dengan wanita.

"Grimmjow."

"Tt- Tuan?" Grimmjow segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormatnya pada laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Grimmjow saat ini tengah berada di markas milik seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai "penolong". Pria itu tersenyum, dan mendekat ke arah Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurosaki itu?"

"Saya sudah berhasil melemparnya ke jurang."

"Hmm... Bagus kalau memang begitu."

"Saya pikir, dia sudah mati."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Ia melirik ke arah Rukia yang tak mendengar mereka.

"Apakah dia gadis yang dikatakan penting untuk Kurosaki itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Tuan. Saya membawanya kemari, mungkin saja berguna untuk memancing Kurosaki dan melumpuhkannya."

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik daripada itu."

"Hal apakah yang Anda rencanakan?"

"Hal yang akan membuat Kurosaki itu menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya." Gumam pria itu pelan, dan tak sampai ke telinga Grimmjow. Pria itu mendekati Rukia. Dipandanginya gadis mungil yang ia yakin masih belum disentuh oleh Ichigo itu. Wajahnya yang manis membuat pria itu tersenyum dibalik bingkai kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas ikatan tali yang melingkar di tubuh Rukia. Ia masih belum sadar. Digendongnya gadis itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, dan meningglakan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu membawa gadis ini ke sini, Grimmjow."

"Tidak, Tuan, ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan Tuan selama ini." Ucap Grimmjow sungguh-sungguh.

Pria itu, adalah pria yang ia jumpai seminggu setelah hari pemakaman ayahnya. Ia datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mengasuh Grimmjow dan Nel. Awalnya ia menolak, dan tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mafia. Ia dan keluarganya bukanlah mafia, hanya ayahnya saja yang berurusan dengan Kurosaki Isshin, itupun karena masalah hutang. Namun akhirnya ia menerima penawaran lelaki itu setelah lelaki itu berjanji padanya nakan membantunya membalaskan dendamnya. Ia mengatakan jika ia juga membenci Kurosaki. Akhirnya ia pun tinggal bersama pria itu. Jika adiknya bertanya, ia hanya akan menjawab jika ia adalah pria yang bersedia menjadi ayah angkat bagi mereka. Ia sama sekali tak menceritakan hal yang berhubungan dengan mafia. Begitu Grimmjow beranjak dewasa, ia baru menceritakan semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya. Nel sama sekali tak menghalangi jalan Grimmjow yang berniat membalas dendam. Sejalan dengan itu, sepertinya niatnya itu mendapat sambutan baik dari 'ayah angkat' mereka. Beberapa anak buahnya ditugaskan untuk menjadi bawahan Grimmjow. Mereka dipierintahkan untuk bergerak di bawah perintah Grimmjow. Selain itu, ia juga memberikan Grimmjow sebuah tempat tinggal, dan keperluan lain. Hal yang Grimmjow tahu hanyalah, rencananya untuk membalas dendam telah terbantu.

Saat ini Grimmjow berada di daerah utara Tokyo, jauh di sebuah tempat pinggiran kota. Tempat ini adalah markas milik lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai penolong. Sang ayah angkatnya memberikan ia latihan pada saat remaja. Latihan menembak, menghindari musuh, dan cara bertahan. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Grimmjow. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat, seolah membayangkan bahwa target latihannya adalah Kurosaki, yang benar-benar ingin ia musnahkan.

Kini ia berdiri terdiam di dalam ruangan tersebut, sendiri. Rukia telah dibawa pergi oleh pria itu. Tentang hal apa yang akan dilakukan pada gadis yang dianggap sebagai gadis Ichigo tersebut, ia tak peduli. Pria bersurai biru itu melangkah, meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

.

~o~

.

'Sial! Di mana sebenarnya mereka?' Ichigo masih duduk di dalam mobilnya yang juga masih setia menyisir jalanan di Tokyo. Sudah tengah malam, dan ia masih belum mau menyerah.

"Kurosaki_-sama_. Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu saja. Kita lanjutkan besok." Toushiro menginterupsi keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Aku bisa saja pulang, lalu tidur dengan nyaman dan tenang. Tapi mereka... mereka tak akan menunggu besok untuk menyakiti Rukia." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Tapi, Kurosaki_-sama_. Jika Anda bertemu mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini, bukankah hanya akan lebih membahayakan Anda dan Kuchiki_-sama_? Anda belum pulih sepenuhnya." Gin mencoba menengahi. Saat ini, wajah tampan yang selalu terhiasi seringaian itu menunjukkan wajah yang serius. Ia sadar, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menampakkan wajah yang demikian. Ia masih fokus dengan jalanan, dan menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo yang akhirnya mempertimbangkan kata-kata Gin. Ia tampak berpikir, dan itu membuat kedua pengawalnya sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang dan kita lanjutkan esok hari. Semoga saja besok Renji sudah dapat menemukan informasi tentang Rukia."

Gin dan Toushiro tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga mereka juga butuh istirahat. Haluan berbalik arah, mereka kini pergi ke arah rumah pimpinan mereka. Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo segera pergi ke kamarnya, namun bukan untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Bagaimana ia beristirahat sementara bahaya masih mengancam Rukia di luar sana. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dan memandang jam diding yang terpasang lurus di seberangnya. Jarum jam itu berdetak perlahan, membuat pemuda itu tak sabar dan serasa ingin segera memutarnya agar waktu segera berlalu. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan menekan sebuah nomor. Nada tersambung terdengar di sambungan. Rupanya ia menguhubungi Renji. Lama ia menunggu yang ia hubungi untuk menjawab panggilannya. Namun nihil. Berulang kali ia mencoba tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Renji sudah tidur, pikirnya. Ia lalu meletakkan benda itu di meja, dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tidur? Ia hanya berulang kali mengubah posisinya yang sepertinya tampak tak nyaman. Menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Bukan luka di tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak dapat berbaring dengan nyaman, namun pikirannya yang selalu terbayang akan Rukia. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dan kembali duduk. Tak lama, ia sudah berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar Rukia. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu perlahan. Berharap bahwa hilangnya Rukia adalah sebuah kebohongan saja.

Tap tap tap

Ruangan tampak sunyi. Ichigo melangkah masuk tanpa menghidupkan lampu ruangan , dan membiarkannya tetap gelap. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat sang putri biasanya mengistirahatkan diri. Dua tangan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tak sedikitpun raa kantuk menghinggapi dirinya. Ichigo mengambil salah satu bantal yang ada di tempat tidur. Ada sedikit wangi khas Rukia yang tertinggal di bantal itu. Ichigo menghirup dalam-dalam. Bukannya terobati rasa rindunya, namun yang ada justru rasa bersalahnya semakin membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Kurosaki_-sama_! Kurosaki_-sama_!" Teriak seseorang dari arah luar dan terdengar seperti sedang berlari ke arah kamarnya. Ichigo keluar dari ruangan dan menemukan Toushiro tampak panik mencarinya.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ku- Kuchiki_-sama_-"

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?"

Belum sempat Toushiro menjawab, Gin datang, dengan Rukia dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan kurusnya. Tidak ada raut bahagia sama sekali yang tersirat pada wajah Ichigo padahal Rukia kini ada di depannya. Ichigo membeku seketika saat melihat keadaan Rukia. Dengan melihat saja, dugaan mereka bertiga tentang Rukia pastilah sama. Ichigo tanpa aba-aba segera mengambil Rukia dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya. Gin dan Toushiro hanya mengekor di belakang. Direbahkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh mungil yang ada sedetik lalu masih ada di gendongan kedua tangan kekarnya. Sakit. Hal itu lah yang Ichigo rasakan saat melihat kondisi Rukia. Kedua hazelnya tanpa sadar sudah basah oleh cairan bening. Ia menyingkirkan helai-helai surai Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya. Sakit, semakin sakit saat ia menjumpai sebuah luka memar di pipinya.

"Nghh... lepas- kanh- aku... aku mohon..." Igau Rukia tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah yang tak tenang.

Tak ada yang menyangkal, dugaan mereka semakin kuat. Namun kedua penjaga itu tak ada yang berani angkat bicara mengutarakan pendapat mereka, karena mereka juga yakin bahwa sang pimpinan pasti tahu penyebabnya. Mereka hanya memandangi Ichigo yang semakin tampak terluka melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Rukia... Rukia... sadarlah Rukia..." Ichigo semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba lebih dekat melihat gadisnya, "Rukia... ada apa denganmu?"

"Kurosaki_-sama_..."

"Toushiro, Gin, di mana kalian temukan Rukia?"

"Kami menemukan Kuchiki_-sama_ tersandar di depan pagar rumah dengan kondisi yang sama dengan sekarang." Jawab Gin.

"Apa kalian tak menemukan siapapun di sana?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Kami segera keluar saat terdengar suara gaduh seperti seseorang memukuli gerbang utama."

"Brengsek! Tak akan aku maafkan mereka!" Ichigo menggeram marah. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sebelah hazel kini sudah menggelap, menampakkan kilau emas.

Buru-buru Gin dan Toushiro segera mengunci tangan Ichigo begitu mereka sadar Hichigo muncul. Ichigo meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Kurosaki_-sama_. Kami mohon Anda tenang. Kami akan membantu Tuan!" Seru Toushiro, "Sebaiknya sekarang Kurosaki_-sama_ menjaga Kuchiki_-sama_ sampai Nona sadar."

Hazel dan emas itu kini dipaksa untuk melihat pada Rukia yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Gin dan Toushiro masih mengunci tangan pimpinannya itu dengan kuat. Mereka sama sekali tak ingin ambil risiko karena mereka tahu, Hichigo lebih berbahaya daripada Ichigo. Berulangkali kelopak Ichigo mengerjap. Perlahan amarahnya sedikit mereda. Kini, permata emas itu sudah kembali ke sediakala. Kedua pemuda berambut putih itu lalu melepaskan tangan pimpnannya, dan membiarkan ia berjalan gontai ke arah Rukia. Dipelukanya dengan erat tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu. Hatinya semakin miris melihat raut wajah ketakutan, padahal ia sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Rukia, maaf..." Ditangkupnya wajah Rukia, dan diusapnya kedua pipi putih itu, "Aku sudah gagal menjagamu." Ichigo mengecup lembut kening Rukia, "Aku berjanji, tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti lebih dari ini. Aku berjanji, akan membunuh siapapun yang melakukan ini padamu." Sumpah Ichigo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Gin, Toushiro, kalian bisa pergi."

"Baik. Kami akan mencoba mencaritahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini."

"Ide bagus. Beritahu segera jika kalian menemukannya, dan aku akan membereskannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang. Cari Grimmjow, dan selidiki dia. Dia lah yang membawa Rukia terakhir kali. Cari dia sampai dapat."

"Baik." Jawab mereka dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

Kini tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia yang ada di rumah besar itu. Pria berambut oranye itu beranjak dari tempat, dan mengambil air hangat dan kembali untuk perlahan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Rukia dan menggantikannya. Ia menyeka perlahan tubuh polos yang ada di depannya. Amarahnya memuncak, melihat beberapa bercak yang menempel di tubuh Rukia. Tanda seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang asing untuk dirinya. Sebelumnya ia berharap mereka tak melakukan hal sejauh yang ia duga pertama kali. Namun melihat bekas cairan kental yang sudaha mengering, dan lagi-lagi tak asing baginya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadisnya sudah... dinodai. Semakin mendapat bukti, hatinya semakin berontak. Ia sangat berharap bahwa dugaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Sang pimpinan mafia terkuat itu... menangis. Ia menangis melihat gadisnya sedemikian rupa. Hatinya teriris. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan semua bekas "kotor" yang membuat kulit bersih itu menjadi cacat. Begitu selesai, ia memakaikan salah satu kemeja yang ada di almari padanya. Betapa mungilnya Rukia yang sangat tampak saat dalam balutan kemeja Ichigo, yang tampak kebesaran padanya. Namun ini bukan saat untuk mengagumi Rukia. Malaikatnya itu kini rapuh, teramat sangat rapuh. Ditariknya selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Rukia, berharap dapat sedikit menghilangkan raut wajah ketakutan Rukia. Namun usahanya nihil. Tetap saja gadis bermata violet itu ketakutan.

Sang surya sudah bertengger tinggi di langit. Memancarkan sinarnya hingga menerobos tirai putih di jendela kamar Ichigo. Dalam ruangan yang tampak hening itu, terdapat sesosok pria yang duduk sembari terus mengamati gadis yang dicintainya. Ia masih belum sadar.

Tok tok tok

Suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, meski hanya sebentar. Ia hanya berkata 'masuk' sebagai tanda mempersilahkan sesorang yang barusaja mengetuk pintu meminta izin. Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak Ishida, Renji, Gin, Toushiro, dan Ishida yang membawa makanan. Semangkuk bubur dan sepiring nasi.

"Ichigo. Kalau kau memang mau melindungi Rukia, sebaiknya kau jangan menyiksa diri." Ucap Renji yang mengambil tempat di seberang Ichigo. Ini sudah dua hari ia absen untuk mengisi tenaga. Jika dia dalam keadaan sehat, sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Namun Ichigo sendiri barusaja mendapatkan luka baru dari Grimmjow kemarin.

"Letakkan saja di meja. Aku akan memakannya kalau Rukia sudah sadar, dan ia juga mau makan." Jawabnya tak acuh dan masih terus memperhatikan Rukia.

"Tentang Grimmjow, aku sudah menemukannya."

Seketika Ichigo menatap marah pada sahabatnya itu, "Kau tak berguna, Renji!" Ichigo memberikan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menampakkan tatapan dingin. Ia sudah baru kali ini menemukan eksprei seperti itu dari Ichigo.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantu mengahabisi siapapun yang kau mau."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa lebih cepat, hah?" Ichigo berdiri, dan menatap murka pada sahabatnya. Renji masih diam, membiarkan Ichigo menumpahkan kekesalan, "Kau lihat? Rukia sampai begini! Mereka, dengan brengseknya menjamahkan tangan kotor mereka ke tubuh Rukia, dan membuatnya kehilangan hal yang paling berharga pada dirinya." Pemuda itu menumpahkan amarahnya. Namun sedetik kemudia, ia mulai membisu.

Hening sejenak meraja diantara mereka. Ichigo kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah Rukia. "Maaf. Sepertinya ini memang salahku. Aku seharusnya bisa menjaga Rukia."

"Diamlah, Ichigo. Percuma saja kau menyalahkan dirimu. Ini juga sudah terjadi, dan ini juga diluar kuasamu."

"Kau mungkin bisa bicara seperti itu dengan tenang, karena Rukia bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Aku akan menemukan pelakunya, dan mengenyahkannya."

"Nghh..." Rintihan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir mungi Rukia berhasil menyita perhatian semua pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu, terutama yang berambut oranye. Ia segera duduk tepat di samping gadis itu. Sepertinya Rukia mulai sadar, tampak dari kelopak matanya yang bergerak berusaha membuka dan menunjukkan bening violetnya.

Satu kali. Cahaya terang perlahan menyusup.

Dua kali. Siluet terlihat dalam penglihatannya.

Setelah beberapa kerjapan berikutnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Ichigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! PERGI KALIAN!" Teriak Rukia tiba-tiba begitu sembari refleks menutup kembali violet dan kedua telinganya, "Pergi!" Lagi, teriakan penuh ketakutan itu terulang.

"Rukia! Tenanglah, Rukia. Aku mohon tenanglah!" Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia. Ia mencoba mengamit tangan mungil yang kini bergetar hebat karena ketakutan itu. Dapat ia lihat, cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Rukia menangis, "Rukia..."

"PERGI KAU!" Ia berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia meronta, menolak uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Kalian pergilah dulu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Perintah Ichigo.

Dengan patuh, kelima orang itu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, membiarkan pimpinan mereka menenangkan Rukia. Di dalam ruangan, Rukia masih terus menolak Ichigo. Ia tak mendengarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibir pemuda itu. Kejadian yang ia alami, terlalu membuatnya ketakutan. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi, Ichigo akhirnya memilih untuk mebawa Rukia ke dekapannya. Awalnya gadis itu masih meronta, namun perlahan perlawanannya melemah dan mengalah pada dekapan hangat pemuda itu. Meski sudah menyerah, namun dapat Ichigo rasakan tubuh mungil itu masih bergetar, dan menyiratkan rasa takut.

"Puas sekarang kau, Kurosaki! Aku sudah kotor. Mafia-mafia brengsek seperti kalian, sebaiknya mati saja." Maki Rukia dalam amarahnya. Ia menangis. Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengalami semua ini.

"Katakan padaku, Rukia. Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Rukia melepaskan iri dari rengkuhan pemuda itu. Ia menatap nyalang padanya, "Apa pedulimu? Karena kau, aku mengalami semua ini. Kau tahu? Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi. Aku bahkan sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Aku sudah tak punya nyali untuk menemukannya. Aku sudah kotor!"

"Tenanglah Rukia. Aku mohon. Katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padamu!"

"Lalu kau mau apa jika tahu siapa yang melakukannya? Kau tahu pun, tak akan membuat hal ini tak terjadi. Semua ini gara-gara kau! Kesialan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah bertemu dengan-" Rukia menghentikan perkataannya saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding. Foto sebuah keluarga. Bukan... bukan potret akan keluarga bahagia yang membuatnya tertegun, melainkan salah satu sosok yang ada dalam bingkai. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan perlahan ke arah foto itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tak salah, diiringi oleh tatapan heran Ichigo. Selangkah kemudian ia sudah tepat berada di depan foto keluarga yang dilihatnya. Benar, dan ia tak salah lihat.

"Kurosaki, siapa anak ini?" Tanya Rukia sembari menunjuk gambar seorang anak yang berpose tersenyum di tengah rangkulan kedua orangtuanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" Ichigo yang berdiri di belakang Rukia malah berbalik tanya.

"Katakan, siapa anak ini!"

"Anak di foto itu, aku. Lalu yang ada di sampingnya adalah kedua orangtuaku. Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil."

"..." Rukia terdiam membeku. Bagaimana bisa? Di foto itu, sang anak kecil yang dimaksud Rukia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang berambut oranye. Di dalam potret itu, anak kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar di tengah orangtuanya, adalah anak yang dulu menolongnya, juga anak lelaki yang ia sukai sampai sekarang. Jika dikatakan aneh, ia menyukai seseorang hanya karena menolongnya, itu salah, ia menyukainya karena dulu anak itu satu-satunya yang mau menolong.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikksss... tolong aku..."<em>

_Beberapa anak laki-laki melewati tempat tersebut. Mendengar permintaan tolong itu, mereka berhenti sejenak, dan memandang Rukia kecil dengan tatapan mengejek._

"_Haha. Lihat anak aneh itu. Biarkan saja dia. Nanti juga bakal ada yang menolong. Sudah... sudah, ayo kita pergi. Sudah hampir sore." Tak menolong, mereka melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan Rukia._

"_Hikss… hikss…" Gadis kecil bermata violet itu menangis ketakutan di sebelah semak semak. Ia menatap takut pada daerah sekitarnya. Gelap. Gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu masih menangis dan semakin terisak saat terdengar suara-suara aneh dari hutan di seberang. Ini mungkin masih sore, namun tetap saja ia takut sendirian. Dia kini terjebak di sebuah turunan landai di samping taman kota. Ia tergelincir jatuh saat akan mengambil bolanya._

_"Hey." Panggil seseorang dari atas. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak seumuran dengannya memanggil._

_"Hikss…"_

_"Kau jangan menangis, akan kubantu kau." Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu tampak mencari sesuatu. Tak menemukan apapun yang bisa digunakan, ia lalu melepas bajunya dan menggulungnya menjadi seperti tali pendek. Diulurkannya baju itu ke arah gadis yang di bawah, "Tangkap ini, pegang, dan aku akan menarikmu."_

_Si gadis kecil hanya bisa mengangguk menurut. Diraihnya baju gulungan pendek itu. Perlahan ia ditarik dan mencoba menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah yang sudah menggelincirkannya tadi. Tak lama kemudian ia berhasil naik ke permukaan. Bajunya kotor, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melihat anak laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi tengah memakai kembali bajunya yang ikut menjadi kotor._

_"Terimakasih…" Ucap gadis itu perlahan._

_"Kau lain kali hati-hati!"_

"_Iya."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong kau manis. Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap anak laki-laki itu spontan._

* * *

><p>"Ada apa sebenarnya?"<p>

"Katakan padaku kalau itu bohong." Rukia berbalik badan menghadap Ichigo.

"Sayangnya, tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa sosok kalian berbeda?"

"Saat kecil aku memang begitu. Renji memberitahuku, saat aku lahir musuh ayah tahu bahwa Kurosaki memiliki penerus anak laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berusaha menyingkirkanku. Musuh ayahku tahu bahwa ciri-ciri yang paling menonjol dariku adalah rambutku yang berwarna oranye. Jarang, kan, anak laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna oranye? Karena tak mau membuat ibuku sedih, aku dan ibuku disembunyikan di sebuah desa yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku dan ibuku pergi ke Tokyo, sebelumnya ibu mengubah penampilanku, dan foto ini diambil setelah kami bertemu. Sayangnya, setelah bertemu ayahku, musuh ayahku yang dulu mengincar nyawaku, mengetahui kami dan mengejar kami. Satu mobil, dikejar 5 mobil sekaligus. Daerah perbukitan itu sangat tak menguntungkan." Ichigo mencoba mengingat kembali cerita Renji, "Akhirnya musuh ayahku menang, dan berhasil melemparkan mobil ayahku yang saat itu dikemudikan oleh ayah Renji, ke jurang. Hanya aku dan ayah Renji yang selamat. Aku dibawa ke kediaman Abarai. Di sana aku bertemu dan berteman dengan Renji. Awalnya ia tak menyukaiku, tapi lama-lama kami berteman juga. Agar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku dilatih oleh ayah Renji selama bertahun-tahun. Aku kembali ke Tokyo setelah umurku 16 tahun. Aku mulai berani untuk menunjukkan identitasku, demi Kurosaki. Akhirnya aku mengembalikan penampilanku seperti semula. Begitu mengetahui kemunculanku, mereka mulai memburuku."

Brugh

Rukia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kenyataan semuanya sudah ia ketahui. Orang yang dicarinya selama ini ada di depan matanya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Senang? Sedih? Marah? Atau kecewa? Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, dengan wajah kebingungan. Ichigo merendahkan dirinya, berjongkok di depan Rukia. Ia masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu... kenapa kau tak mengingatku?"

"Mengingatmu?"

"Aku... aku anak kecil yang dulu kau tolong."

Ichigo terdiam dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Mendadak rasa sakit menyerang Ichigo. Jika bukan karena berusaha mengingat keras, tak ada lagi. Saat Rukia menyakan hal barusan. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Rukia hanya melihat dengan raut wajah antara cemas dan takut. Ia tak berani menyentuh Ichigo sedikitpun. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya perlahan mulai tenang. Sedetik kemudian, ia hazel dan violet itu sudah bertemu. Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingat. Aku ingat kau. Aku ingat kau, gadis kecil yang manis." Ucap Ichigo sembari mendekap erat gadis yang ada di masih membisu.

"Ini salah..."

"Kenapa, Rukia?" Ichigo menjauhkan sejenak dirinya dari Rukia. Ia menatap intens pada raut wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini salah!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo dan segera berlari keluar. Langkahnya terhenti begitu berada di ujung tangga. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan menjumpai 5 pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Ia membeku di tempat. Mafia... ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan mafia. Akhirnya, belum sempat melanjutkan langkah, tubuhnya serasa melayang tiba-tiba. Rupanya Ichigo menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Cklek

Suara pelan kuncian terdengar. Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di ranjangnya dan menindih gadis itu.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari penampilanmu sekarang!" Ternyata Ichigo cemburu jika kelima pengawalnya melihat keadaan Rukia sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja Ichigo yang hanya menutupi hingga atas lututnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo. Panggil aku **Ichigo**."

"Ken-"

"Sekarang alasanku untuk membunuh mereka lebih kuat. Katakan Rukia. Katakan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Katakan siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Katakan padaku, dan aku akan segera menghabisi mereka."

Dari sederet pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, tak ada satupun yang dijawab. Hanya bulir-bulir air mata yang Rukia berikan. Ia menutup rapat-rapat kedua violetnya, dan terisak dalam tangisnya. Sebuah bealaian lembut ia dapatkan di helai gelapnya. Faktanya, pria yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang membuat hidupnya hancur seperti sekarang, namun di sisi lain, dia adalah orang yang paling ingin ia temui. Ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang ia harapkan bisa menghapus semua kengerian tentang lelaki padanya selama ini. Boleh kan, kalau ia menganggap dunia ini tidak adil? Ya, Rukia sedang mengutuk garis takdir yang ia terima. Ia mengutuk senyuman dan air mata yang datang dalam waktu bersamaan, dan membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah pelukan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku, Rukia."

"Kenapa _kami-sama_ tak adil padaku?" Rukia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia, kau bilang kau sangat mencintainya, kan? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, ia ada di depanmu. Lantas kenapa kau masih tak acuh padaku?"

"Aku seorang perempuan, Kurosaki! Perempuan mana yang sanggup melihat dan masih mengharapkan orang yang ia cintai, sementara dirinya sudah kotor!"

Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Rukia di samping kepala gadis itu, "Aku yang salah di sini. Aku yang bodoh sampai membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Tapi aku janji, aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi. Aku mencintaimu, bukan tubuhmu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu. Kalau kau menganggap dirimu kotor, akan aku hilangkan semua tanda menjijikan dari mereka. Aku akan membuatmu hanya mengingatku."

Sedetik kemudian, Ichigo sudah membawa Rukia dalam sebuah ciuman. Rukia diam tak merespon. Ia masih mengatupkan bibirnya untuk Ichigo. Namun karena ia memang tak menuntut, ia hanya menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia ingin meyakinkan Rukia.

"Katakan padaku, Rukia..." Pinta Ichigo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hanya satu orang yang melakukannya." Jawab Rukia dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Rukia yang mulai sadar, berusaha mencari cahaya dengan mengerjapkan matanya. Namun nihil. Tetap saja hanya ada gelap. Ia akhirnya sadar ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya, yang menutup matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kurosaki _no hime_?"

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Kurosaki itu menyerah." Jawab seorang pria yang kini mulai menindih Rukia. Tak membuang waktu, ia dengan kasar merobek pelapis tubuh gadis itu. Detik detik berikutnya, jamahan-jamahan kasar menyergap tubuh polos Rukia. Beberapa tamparan mendarat mulus di pipinya karena ia terus berontak. Kekuatan pria, yang kini tengah berusaha menembus pertahanan terakhir Rukia itu, jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Akkhh-" Rintihan itu meluncur dari belah bibir Rukia. Cairan kental berwarna merah yang membekas di tempat, menjadi saksi bahwa Rukia telah kehilangan mahkotanya. Bertubi-tubi pria itu menghujamkan dirinya, dan berakhir dengan benih-benih yang memenuhi rahim gadis itu. Terlalu lelah dengan semua paksaan yang ia dapat, Rukia kini menyerah pada lelap menyergap. Ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Hal itu lah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>Teringat akan hal itu, Rukia kembali ketakutan. Ia meringkuk di bawah Ichigo. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan memaksanya melihat ke arahnya.<p>

"Rukia..." Tak ada jawaban, "Katakan kalau kau bersedia menjadi milikku, dan aku akan membalaskannya untukmu."

"..."

"Katakan, Rukia." Mohon Ichigo.

"A- aku... Aku ber- sedi- ehmp-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya, Ichigo sudah mengunci bibir gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Semakin lama pangutan itu semakin dalam. Sudah tak ada lagi sapuan bibir yang lembut, karena kini benda kenyal di dalam mulut Ichigo sukses memporakporandakan isi mulut Rukia. Rukia sudah kehilangan arah, dan pasrah ke pelukan pria yang kini mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Ia hanya berharap, menyerah pada orang yang ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya itu, dapat sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih aman. Sepenuhnya sekarang ia berharap pada Ichigo. Dengan kata lain, Ichigo adalah harapn terakhirnya. Jikalau ia lagi-lagi dilukai oleh lelaki, ia bersumpah memastikan bahwa Ichigo lah lelaki terakhir yang mau ia kenal seumur hidupnya.

Sisi lain, Ichigo kini merasa lega dan senang, gadisnya sudah dapat ia berhasil menanggalkan pelapis terakhir, Ichigo mencoba menggantikan setiap bekas yang ada di tubuh Rukia dengan tanda baru darinya. Keposesifan dan kekesalan terpancar jelas dari setiap sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan. Ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan perkataannya. Ia ingin membuat Rukia hanya mengingat sentuhannya saja.

"Ngghh..." Desahnya saat merasakan bibir Ichigo kembali memberikan tanda di belakang telinganya.

"Lihat aku, Rukia. Lihat aku agar kau ingat hanya aku yang memberikan semua tanda ini." Ichigo mengeliminasi jarak, "Kau milikku, selamanya." Bisiknya dan kembali menghanyutkan diri mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Rukia bergidik ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kini Ichigo tengah mempersiapkan diri, menyambut puncak di antara mereka.

"Khh- Akh- Kuro- saki..." Rintihan dan desahan yang menyatumengiringi kegiatan Ichigo yang tengah menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ini titik puncak.

"Panggil aku Ichigo, Rukia...nghh..." Perintah Ichigo di sela desahannya.

"..." Rukia menggeliat tak nyaman. Kabut nafsu menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan ini segera.

"Rukia..."

"I- Ichigo... akhhk-!"

"Itulah yang ingin aku dengar." Ichigo tersenyum senang.

Kini dua insan itu telah menyatu sempurna. Meski nafas memburu menandakan nafsu, namun tak ada sedikitpun laku kasar. Kelembutan lah yang ingin disampaikan dalam setiap sentuhan yang memabukkan itu. Hentakan demi hentakan mendecitkan ranjang yang menjadi alas. Semakin lama hentakan itu bertambah intens, seiring dengan masing-masing rasa yang telah di titik akhir. Hentakan terakhir yang lebih kuat, membawa Ichigo menjamah Rukia lebih dalam, dan meninggalkan benih-benih Kurosaki dalam rahim gadisnya yang juga mencapai puncak berbarengan dengannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil Rukia yang kelelahan. Rukia membisu dalam rengkuhan hangat kekasihnya. Kekasih? Sudah pasti Ichigo akan menganggapnya demikian. Ia menjawab "bersedia", yang berbarengan dengan menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya pada Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia sudah terlelap karena kehabisan tenaganya. Ichigo mengecup pipi gadis itu. Ia memakaikan kembali kemeja Rukia yang tadi ia tanggalkannya. Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya sendiri, Ichigo beranjak. Ia berjalan ke arah almari dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Kembali ke Rukia, ia duduk di samping gadis itu, lalu memakaikan sebuah kalung yang ia ambil dari kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"_You are my white moon. Mine. These feelings never changed by the time, from years ago, and also now on 'till forever._" Ucap Ichigo dan kemudian mengecup kening Rukia.

Ia lalu beranjak pergi dan menemui _the Guardian _yang masih menungguinya di bawah. Ichigo menuruni tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Renji, di mana Grimmjow berada?"

"Dia dan anak buahnya berada kota di belah selatan Tokyo."

"Antar aku ke sana."

"Baiklah."

Ichigo Kurosaki, dan kelima penjaganya meninggalkan Tokyo dan mendatangi tempat persembunyian Grimmjow yang sudah berhasil dilacak Renji. Dua buah mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki, mengantarkan sang pimpinan menangkap mangsanya.

.

.

.

**To be Nyambung**

**.**

**.**

Saya sepertinya sangat bersemangat dengan chapter kali ini. Full IchiRuki. :3

Puaskah Reader dengan cerita ini? Sudah 5k+ hanya untuk ceritanya saja. :3 Buat kalian semua deh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

Adakah yang _shock_ dengan kejadian yang menimpa Rukia? Dunia mafia memang tak kenal perasaan jika menyangkut tentang musuh, kawan. hehe~ maaf ya... tapi ini memang harus muncul karena demi kelancaran fic ini.

Minasan, arigatou gozaimasu! :D

note: maaf! _republish. _editanya di tengah-tengah sih ya, jadinya begini. hikss... maafkan saya. Terimakasih untuk yang sangat memperhatikan fic ini. hehe. ^^v

_See you next chapter_!


	9. Chapter 9

_Tadaimaa_~ (Emang kamu dari mana?)

Minnasan, saya kembali membawakan chapter lanjutan untuk fanfiksi ini. :D  
>Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk <em>review, subscribe alert, fave alert, <em>dan _concrit -_nya. Hontouni arigatou! _

Sebelumnya, mari simak balasan ripiu kemarin yak ;)

ChappyBerry: yahh, gak menantang dong ya, kalau semua berpihak sama Ichigo. XD  
>tak apa lah, yang penting kan di chapter kemarin si Rukia udah mau jadi pacarnya ichi. XD<br>Apakah akan segera tamat? Sedikit lagi, mungkin. Hehehe

Chiaki: Terimakasih untuk koreksinya, dan sudah dibenahi langsung kemarin. :D

Kim Na: saya juga seneng mereka bersatu. :D

Pooh: waduh, sudah sampai anak :D  
>mungkin chappie ini akan sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Pooh. ;)<p>

Cece: Jangan lempar guling dong. ~.~ dilempar cinta aja. XD  
>*dicincang*<br>siapa ya, yang ngelakuin itu kemarin? O.O akan terjawab di chap ini. :) selamat menikmati~~

RK-Hime: Halo~ juga, istrinya Grimmy di sini. *disambit Ichigo*  
>makasih untuk koreksinya, dan semoga tidak ada lagi di chap ini. ._.<br>haaa.. gomen lamaaa DX ini juga baru selesai UAS. ;_; doakan semoga dapat nilai bagus yak ._.d

Voidy: memangnya reader-san kenapa kok mau ngejar2 saya yak? ._.a  
>hohoho~ saya juga gak mau kalau fic ini makin panjang dan terkesan diulur2. :3<p>

Cha'py: Bantuin Ichigo balas dendam, mau? ._.  
>nanti dikasih hadiah sama Ichigo-sama. XD<br>ciee~~ jadi tebakannya bener yak? Selamat. :D

Hana: yosh! Ini sudah apdet. :D

Wakamiya: Hihi, sadar juga dengan scene ini ya? Tapi itu memang sengaja kok. Tenang, semuanya sudah diatur. Dan mungkin akan terjawab di chap ini. :)

**Na na~~~ terimakasih untuk semuanya sekali lagi. Saatnya untuk mempersembahkan chapt 9 dari fanfiksi ini. :) Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo & Shinjo Mayu

**Never Changed By Time**

**Grazee'**s

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The begining of love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menyeringai puas, melihat lawannya tersungkur, kalah telak dengan luka memanjang di dadanya. Darah segar masih kentara di pakaiannya yang merembes darah. Bilah pedang yang ada di tangannya, masih meneteskan setitik darah tanda kemenangan dari pertarungannya. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

**Flashback**

Bunyi ledakan mengawali kobaran api yang menyala membakar rumah di depan enam pemuda yang kini berdiri angkuh. Sang pimpinan menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerja salah satu anak buahnya yang kini menurunkan senjata dari tangannya. Tak main-main. Senajata api yang yang hanya berukuran seperti senapan biasa itu dapat membuat api sedemikian besar.

"Senjatamu memberiku pertunjukkan yang indah, Gin. Kau memang pandai membuat senjata." Ichigo menyeringai. Ia melangkah ke arah bangunan yang terbakar itu. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang menyelamatkan diri dari acara sambutan kedatangannya.

Samar-samar dari bangunan yang tengah termakan api itu, ia dapat melihat seseorang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari puing-puing yang mulai berjatuhan. Ichigo mendekat, karena ia memang ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Kk- Kau!" Geram Grimmjow, seseorang yang tadi Ichigo lihat berusaha menyelamatkan diri di tengah kobaran api. Beberapa luka tampak di tubuh atletisnya, karena sempat menabrak puing yang terbakar.

"Senang sekali melihatmu seperti ini, Grimmjow." Seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai oranye itu.

"Apa maumu, brengsek! Tak kusangka ternyata kau masih hidup. Keh! Seharusnya kemarin aku memastikan kau mati di depan mataku!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

_Crash!_

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Ichigo mengayunkan bilah pedangnya dan menggores dada Grimmjow.

"Akhh-!" Sebuah sayatan indah, menurut Ichigo, terukir di tubuh musuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dan merembes dari luka yang didapatnya. Ia tersungkur seketika, merasakan sakit yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia semakin merintih pada detik-detik berikutnya.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan di saat-saat terakhir hidupmu, Grimmjow?"

"Apa maksudmu- ukhh- aku tak akan mati hanya dengan luka seperti ini." Jawabnya dan mencoba bangkit.

"Kau tahu, Grimmjow? Kali ini aku sedang tak main-main dengan pertarunganku. Aku sedang tak ingin memberikan ampun untuk musuhku-" Ichigo menutup mata menahan amarahnya, teringat akan Rukia, "Yang telah berani menyentuh hal berharga milikku!" Seru Ichigo, berbarengan dengan munculnya iris emas di mata kanan Ichigo. Ia memandang Grimmjow yang mulai kesakitan itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ya, arogansinya sangatlah tinggi. Arogansi seorang Hichigo.

"Kkhh-" Grimmjow kembali merintih, merasakan lukanya semakin menyiksa.

"Hah. Sepertinya racun itu mulai bekerja ya?" Hichigo menyeringai.

Grimmjow terbelalak mendengar kata "racun" dari kalimat yang Hichigo lontarkan. Apakah...

"Pedang ini sudah aku lumuri racun, Grimm. Sudah kubilang, kan, kali ini aku tak main-main dengan pertarunganku. Kau, yang sudah berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu pada Rukiaku, sangatlah tak dapat diampuni."

Brukk!

Grimmjow kembali tersungkur ke tanah. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hichigo yang tampak tinggi di depannya.

"Aku sama sekali- ukhh- tak menyentuh Rukiamu."

"Dulu, saat kau juga tiba-tiba menyerangku , kupikir kau sama seperti mereka yang ingin menjatuhkanku. Hanya kelompok-kelompok lemah yang sok kuat." Hichigo berjongkok di depan Grimmjow, menumpukan ujung pedangnya ke tanah, "Tapi ternyata ada alasan lain kau menyerangku. Tempo hari, pertarungan kita yang sebelumnya, aku tak menanggapimu yang menuduhku membunuh orangtuamu, tapi adikmu, aku akui itu. Aku sebenarnya juga tak ingin, tapi dia yang memancingku."

"Kau memang tak membunuh orangtuaku, tapi **Kurosaki **yang melakukan. Itu artinya, kau juga harus menanggungnya."

"Apapun yang kau katakan, sekarang tak berguna. Aku sudah malas menanggapi tuduhanmu itu. Kedatanganku kali ini, bukanlah untuk membalas seranganmu kemarin, tapi karena hal yang sudah terjadi pada Rukia." Hichigo beranjak, diikuti Grimmjow yang juga berusaha untuk berdiri namun tersungkur ke belakang setelah mendapat satu tendangan dari Hichigo, "Nyawamu sudah cukup untuk membayar kesalahanmu padanya."

"Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, aku tidak-"

Perkataan Grimmjow terhenti, tepat saat Hichigo menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Grimmjow, membuat pria itu jatuh telak, dan mengakhiri perdebatan di antara mereka.

Hichigo puas melihat musuhnya tak lagi menunjukkan eksistensinya. Iris madu sudah kembali menggantikan emas. Hichigo sudah menjadi Ichigo. Ia terdiam sesaat melihat tubuh Grimmjow yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya, dan memandang pedang di tangannya.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi dan hampir condong ke barat. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan membuat gadis yang kini baru kembali dari alam mimpinya megerjap berulangkali merasakan silau. Jendela besar itu tepat di samping tempat tidur.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, Kuchiki-_sama._" Tegur seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke tempat Rukia. Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menunjukkan sikap waspada, juga takut. Pria yang ada di depannya ini sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat.

"Haa... tak usah memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu, Kuchiki-_sama. _Saya di sini hanya ingin melaksanakan perintah Kurosaki-_sama_." Ucapnya yang mengerti akan sikap Rukia. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada Rukia. Gadis itu menyambutnya hanya dengan tatapan heran, dan masih waspada padanya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, saya Kisuke Urahara, dokter pribadi keluarga Kurosaki."

"Lalu, apa yang diperintahkan Kurosaki itu padamu?"

"Ini, saya disuruh oleh Kurosaki-_sama _untuk memberikan ini."

Rukia mengambil botol kecil berwarna putih itu dari tangan Urahara. Ia melihat pria itu tersenyum.

"Apa ini racun?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Kuchiki-_sama. _Dokter tak boleh membunuh pasiennya, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Ini obat untuk mencegah kehamilan."

Rukia terkejut mendengar penuturan Urahara.

'_Pencegah kehamilan? Apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku meminum ini?'_

"Mungkin Kurosaki-_sama _hanya tidak ingin hal tidak ia sukai terjadi pada Anda."

"Mungkin dia takut akan kerepotan jika nantinya aku mengandung anaknya." Gumam Rukia, namun cukup keras untuk bisa sampai ke telinga dokter berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dari cerita yang disampaikan Kurosaki-_sama _dan kalung yang ada di leher Anda, mustahil itu alasannya. Jikalau memang Anda mengandung anak dari Kurosaki-_sama, _ia malah akan menjaganya dan merasa senang."

"Cerita?" Tanya Rukia, namun pertanyaannya terjawab pada kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin ia ingat. Ingatan itu, ingatan tentang suara itu kembali menari-nari di benaknya, membuat dadanya sesak, dan membuat kedua iris violetnya merasa panas.

Rasa sakit dalam hatinya kembali terasa. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh diinjak-injak, dan kini ia harus bergantung diri pada seorang- mafia? Mungkin jika kenyataannya Ichigo bukanlah orang yang ia cintai, ia akan merasa menjadi gadis yang paling sial. Ia mungkin akan mengutuk _kami-sama._

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan ka-" Pertanyaan Rukia terhenti saat tangannya menemukan sesuatu menggantung di lehernya. Ia yang merasa tak pernah mengenakan kalung, melepas benda itu dari lehernya, untuk mengetahui kalung apa yang ia kenakan.

"Kalung itu adalah kalung turun-temurun milik keluarga Kurosaki. Hanya dikenakan oleh pimpinan keluarga dan pasangannya."

"Pasangan?"

"Iya. Jadi, dengan adanya kalung itu pada Anda, maka ketakutan Kurosaki-_sama _jika Anda mengandung anaknya, adalah pilihan jawaban yang harus disingkirkan."

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan kalung ini?"

"Anda telah dipilih Kurosaki sama untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Saya pikir, alasan Kurosaki-_sama_ menyuruh saya memberikan obat ini adalah karena-"

"Ia tak mau aku mengandung benih dari orang yang telah memperkosaku?' Sahut Rukia dengan tatapan kosong.

"Iya." Urahara bungkam melihat ekspresi gadis tuannya berubah sedih. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengalihkan pikiran Rukia.

"Kuchiki-_sama._" Panggil seorang perempuan yang barusaja muncul dari balik pintu sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan, "Saya membawakan makanan untuk Anda. Sedari tadi pagi Anda belum makan apapun."

"Uhm, terimakasih."

"Nah, Kuchiki-_sama, _kebetulan ada makanan. Mungkin Anda bisa meminum obat itu sekarang. Karena masih ada urusan lain, saya pamit dulu." Ucap Urahara.

"Iya."

Kini tinggal Rukia sendiri di dalam kamar yang besar itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa kamar Ichigo sangat besar. Ia melihat kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Cantik sekali..." Gumam Rukia sembari menyapukan jemari mungilnya mengusap liontin berbentuk bulan itu.

"_Kalung itu adalah kalung turun-temurun milik keluarga Kurosaki. Hanya dikenakan oleh pimpinan keluarga dan pasangannya."_

"Pasangan, ya? Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?"

Rukia meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja, tak memakainya kembali, dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri adalah hal yang ia butuhkan. Selesai mengepas baju yang melekat di tubuhnya, Rukia terdiam di bawah _shower. _Ia berfikir, andai saja air ini juga dapat 'membersihkan' tubuhnya yang kotor.

Air mata meleleh di pipi Kuchiki itu. Mengalami hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan begitusaja. Terlebih lagi, bekas yang ditinggalkan sangatlah dalam. Ia- merasa kotor.

Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, menghidupkan _shower._

.

.

"Oh, jadi Grimmjow sudah berhasil ditumbangkan ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengannya sebentar lagi. Rupanya dia tak berguna sama sekali." Ucap pria berambut coklat pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Jadi kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan kau akan mulai bergerak." Lanjutnya.

"_Aku masih menunggu waktu, tak ingin gegabah. Biar saja dia menikmati kemenangannya dulu._"

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya." Ia lalu menutup sambungan telepon. Dilepaskannya kacamata berbingkai yang menghias wajahnya. Wajah tampan itu menyeringai, menantikan klimaks permainan yang ia susun.

"Aizen -_sama. _Beberapa bawahan Grimmjow yang berhasil selamat sudah sampai." Interupsi salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Bantu mereka. Obati yang terluka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah membantu rencanaku berjalan cukup lancar." Perintahnya.

"Baik."

"Tak kusangka Kurosaki itu memiliki kelemahan seperti dia. Aku sangat ingin melihat ekspresinya saat mengetahui tentang gadisnya itu." Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Semua ini untuk pembalasan atas semua hal yang sudah dilakukan Kurosaki Isshin."

.

.

Tap tap tap

Cklek!

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan Rukia segera. Namun yang ia dapati di kamarnya adalah keadaan kosong. Tempat tidur itu sudah tampak rapi. Nampan makan dan sebotol obat masih utuh di meja. Sang pimpinan itu berjalan mendekati meja, mengambil sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di sana.

"Rukia." Panggil Ichigo. Tak ada jawaban untuknya, yang menandakan bahwa sosok yang dicarinya tak ada di tempat.

Takut Rukia akan pergi lagi dan celaka lagi, hanya itu yang ada di benak pria yang kini berlari menuju kamar gadisnya. Sayangnya, Rukia juga tak ada di sana. Kamar gadis itu juga kosong, dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Rukia ada di sana. Oke, kini ia mulai panik. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga, mendapat perhatian dari seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Kurosaki-_sama._" Sang pelayan menunduk sopan pada majikannya.

"Di mana Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-_sama _ada di halaman belakang. Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Ucap Ichigo yang kini merasa lega. Tak perlu lagi berpikiran bahwa Rukia kabur lagi dari rumahnya dan- celaka lagi untuk kesekian kalianya.

Tak membuang waktu, ia bergegas menuju ke tempat Rukia berada. Benar adanya kata pelayan itu. Dapat ia lihat Rukia sedang duduk di bawah pohon, sembari menutup matanya. Ah, sepertinya nona manis itu sedang tertidur.

Kurosaki tersenyum. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tenang terpatri di mimik muka ke- kekasihnya? Tentu saja ia kini sudah memiliki Rukia. Bukankah Rukia juga yang mengakui hal itu pilihannya?

Ichigo berjongkok di depan Rukia, memandangi gadis yang rupaya memang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Semilir angin bertiup ringan menyapu helai-helai rambut Rukia hingga menutupi sebagian matanya. Merasa keasikkannya terganggu, ia menyingkirkan helaian itu dan menaruhnya di belakang telinga Rukia. Oh, rupanya sang putri sedikit merasa ada gangguan, dengan menunjukkan gerakan kecil kepalanya.

Ichigo masih ingin menikmati ini lebih lama lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat, dan duduk di depan Rukia. Ia tersenyum, dan memandang lebih pada gadis yang sudah dimilikinya itu.

'_Kami-sama, tak kasihan kah kau padanya? Lihat dia yang tampak rapuh sepeti ini, tapi kau malah membuatnya harus menanggung rasa sakit samapi seperti ini._' Batin Ichigo.

"Uhm..." Sebuah gumaman kecil menghantarkan Rukia beranjak dari mimpi indah dan tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan lahan, berkas-berkas cahaya yang menyilaukan itu menghantarkan kedua iris ungunya menemukan sosok Kurosaki yang memandanginya. Kaget, tentu saja ia kaget. Gerakan tiba-tiba yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan terkejut itu, menyingkirkan wajah damai yang tadi tampak padanya.

"Kk- Kurosaki-"

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Rukia? Hah."

"Ada apa kau di sini?"

"Ini rumahku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau, dan pergi ke manapun aku suka."

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Entah karena apa, ia masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan pria yang ada di depannya ini, walaupun mereka sudah- menikmati malam berdua.

"Apakah makanan yang ada di kamarku, adalah makanan yang harusnya kau makan tadi pagi, hm"

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan."

"Kau harus makan."

"Untuk apa obat itu, Kurosaki? Dan kalung itu juga, apa maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku **Ichigo, **dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Rukia memandang tak suka pada permintaan Ichigo. Namun jika tidak, ia hanya akan dibuat penasaran. Ia juga ingin memastikan perkataan dokter yang mengaku bernama Urahara itu benar ataukah bohong. Bukankah dia bilang dia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Kurosaki? Berarti dia sadar kalau dia bekerja pada seorang mafia, dan bisa saja-

"Rukia? Aku menunggumu di sini."

"Bb- Baiklah. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini, Ichigo?"

"Untuk obat itu, aku yakin Urahara sudah memberitahumu. Iya, kan?"

"Hn. Tapi aku ingin medengarnya langsung darimu. Bisa saja kau kau berniat membunuhku dengan bersekongkol pada dokter yang bisa saja juga gadungan."

Sejenak Ichigo tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan Rukia, membuat Rukia terpana melihat wajah berseri Ichigo. Ia ternyum, ah bukan, tertawa.

'_Tampan_.'

Apa? Rukia mengatakan Ichigo tampan? Ugh.. katakanlah itu sebuah penghargaan untuk menghargai mahakarnya _kami-sama. _

"Kau terlalu jauh menghayal, Rukia-_hime._" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengecup punggung tangan gadisnya, "Mana mungkin aku membunuh gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, hm?"

"Ii- ibu? Anak?"

"Kalung itu adalah tanda, bahwa kau sudah kupilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Kau tentu ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku." Rukia membuang muka, merasa malu mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Dan kau tentu tak lupa dengan janjiku kemarin bukan, nona Kurosaki?" Ichigo menjawab enteng, diiringi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat Rukia tersentak kembali ke masalalunya, teringat akan senyuman yang sama... dan ternyata oleh orang yang sama pula.

Wajahnya berubah sendu, mengabaikan adanya semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Meskipun demikian, terbersit juga rasa sakit melihat senyman itu. Senyuman yang juga ia rindukan, namun ia dapatkan di kesempatan yang menyakitkan.

"Lalu, hal yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk bersedia menikah denganku, karena kau harus mau menikah denganku."

Tak dipungkiri Rukia merasa bahagia. Siapa juga yang tak bahagia bisa menemukan orang yang selama ini dicari, dicintai, pada kenyataannya ternyata ia juga mencintai, lau sekarang diminta untuk menjadi istri. Siapa yang tak bahagia? Tapi.. tapi kenapa kebahagiaan ini baru ia dapatkan setelah semua yang terjadi padanya?

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa melayang seketika. Rupanya ia kini sudah berpindah ke rengkuhan tangan kekar yang tengah membawanya memasuki rumah, dan berjalan ke kamar Ichigo. Saat di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan pelayan rumah, dan Ichigo memintanya untuk membawakan makanan ke kamar. Jadilah sekarang ia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan entah untuk apa, Ichigo malah duduk berjongkok di depannya. Mendongakkan kepala menatapnya dengan intens. Di lehernya sudah kembali terpasang _the white moon_ yang baru saja dipakaikan kembali oleh Ichigo. Ichigo juga tidak lupa menunjukkan kalung _the black sun _yang merupakan pasangan dari milik Rukia.

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang masih saja memandanginya. Baru saja ia menuruti perintah-ehemm-calon suaminya, untuk meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Urahara. Setiap hari, mulai hari ini, butiran-butiran putih dalam botol itu akan berkurang satu per satu, mewujudkan keinginan Ichigo.

Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk membungkuk di depan Rukia. Mengusap pelan pipi gadisnya, dan pada akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka. Sapuan manis yang membuat Rukia mulai merona, berbarengan dengan tangan kanan Ichigo yang berpindah dari pipi ke belakang kepala Rukia. Ia menekan tengkuk tawanannya demi untuk mendapatkan rasa lebih dari belah merah jambu yang kini masih ia nikmati. Rukia tak berontak, tak lagi setelah mendengar kesungguhan yang tadi Ichigo ucapkan.

"_Kau mau aku bersumpah demi apa, Rukia? Katakan, dan aku akan melakukannya. Percayalah padaku, aku akan selalu melindungimu._"

Perlahan tubuh mereka merebah di tempat tidur, dengan masih dalam kuncian sebelumnya. Keinginan untuk memiliki Rukia semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia di kedua sisi samping kepala gadis itu. Pangutan-pangutan lembut itu semakin menuntut. Membuat Rukia mengerang pelan dan bergerak gelisah, ingin memberitahu Ichigo bahwa ia butuh mengambil napas secepatnya. Paham akan hal itu, pemuda berambut oranye yang masih menindih Rukia itu menarik diri, menjauhkan wajahnya, dan harus rela melepas tawanannya.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau tampak manis dengan rona merah di wajahmu, Rukia."

Ia terkejut mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Memalingkan wajah ke samping adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghindari hazel tepat di depannya. Namun rupanya hal itu malah dianggap Ichigo sebagai kesempatan untuk menikmati leher jenjang kekasihnya. Pemuda itu sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan meninggalkan satu tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah yang sangat kentara.

"Akh-!" Satu pekikan kecil mengiringi aksi Ichigo barusan, dan berhasil membuatnya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi.

"Bulan depan," Ichigo mengambil jeda saat selesai dengan kegiatannya barusan, dan menatap wajah Rukia yang semakin memerah, "Pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan."

"Aa- apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya, kan?"

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Ichigo mengalihkan topik.

"Lukaku sudah tak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

"Hum... baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Kencan?"

"Hn. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang pasti akan kau suka."

Memenuhi ajakan itu sepertinya adalah pilihan yang bagus daripada tetap di sini dan berakhir menjadi 'santapan siang' Ichigo. Maka dengan segera ia beranjak dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

.

"Sebaiknya aku memberinya waktu sebentar lagi, agar ia bisa menikmati waktu bersama gadisnya itu."

"_Tapi kau jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu, atau dia akan lepas._"

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan kubiarkan lari."

"_Terserah kau saja kalau begitu._"

"Ah, tentang gadis itu, pasti kau yang menjadi dalang di balik kejadian itu. Tega sekali kau mengkambinghitamkan Grimmjow."

"_Haha. Aku tak sabar permainan ini akan segera berakhir._"

Srakk!

Pria yang sedari tadi masih asik berbincang di telefon, buru-buru mengamati sekitarnya. Takut kalau suara barusan adalah seseorang yang mendengar percakapannya. Dengan hari-hati ia berjalan ke arah pintu, mencoba melihat keadaan di luar ruangan. Sepi tak ada siapun di sana.

"Mungkin hanya angin." Ia lalu kembali meletakkan alat komunikasi portabel itu di telinganya, "Baiklah, lain kali kita bahas ini."

.

.

**To be Nyambung**

**.**

**.**

Nyeheheh~~ mulai chater ini, jumlah _words_-nya akan dikurangi. _Gomen ne minnasan. Hehehe._ ^^v

Maaf juga karena apdetnya lama banget. Yah... karena saya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain UAS. ~.~a  
><em>Hai hai. <em>Terimaksih sudah membaca lagi fanfiksi ini.

Sampi jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~ ^n^)/


	10. Chapter 10

**Review corner::**

Pooh: wah, jadi maunya Rukia hamil anak Ichi ya? Saya harap juga demikian. :D  
>kalau buat siapa yang melakukan dan siapa yang jadi musuh dalam selimut, nantikan saja, berhubung ini chappie akhir2, pasti akan terjawb. Hehehe.<br>lalu, untuk sisa chapter, akan terjawab di chapt ini. :)

Naruzhea: Bukan Grimmjow? Yang jadi musuh dalam selimut maksudnya? Uhmm... kira2 gmana? :)

Guest: maaf ya, karena mulai chapter kemarin hanya dibatasi 3k. :D  
>fanfic yang manakah yg belum diupdate? Gomenasai? It'll be updated soon. :)<p>

Wakamiya: makasiih. :)  
>ini udah apdet. Selamat membaca. :D<p>

Voidy: untungnya ya, saya gak dikejar. Hahaha *digetok  
>untuk masalah Grimmjow, pasti akan terjawab. Hehe<br>Terimakasih untuk koreksinya. Semoga makin lancar lagi. :)

Hirumaa: Sudah apdet. ;)

Cha'py: Iya, kasihan juga sebenarnya. Secara, dia juga chara paporitku. T^T  
>untuk pelakunya, akan terjawab kok. XD<br>yang terakhir, yang jelas ya belum diungkap dulu. Tapi pastinya akan terungkap. XD

**Yak, terimakasih untuk reviewsnya, dan juga terimakasih sudah membaca chapter2 sebelumnya. Sekarang untuk chapter berikutnya, silahkan dinikmati. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Never Changed by Time****  
><strong>BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo<strong>**

This story is Grazee's

.

.

**Chapter 10: Chance for the couple**

.

.

Malam ini cuaca tampak cerah, seolah memang ingin memberikan kesempatan pada dua sejoli yang akan pergi kencan itu. Ichigo sudah berada di lantai bawah, duduk di sofa menunggu Rukia yang katanya masih mengenakan sepatunya.

Bagaimana dengan yang ditunggu? Ia sudah selesai dengan semua yang akan ia kenakan, namun ia malah berdiri mematung di depan cermin, dan tak segera keluar dari kamar untuk menuntaskan penantian sang kekasih. Tahukah kenapa? Ternyata nona Kuchiki itu tengah sibuk dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Meskipun sudah pernah berpacaran, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi kencan. Sungguh, Rukia saat ini tengah melupakan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo adalah seorang mafia, yang merupakan sosok paling dibencinya saat pertama kali dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa, lambat laun ia melihat Ichigo bukan sebagai mafia, melainkan sebagai seorang pria yang dulu dicintainya.

"Rukia." Ketukan pintu dan panggilan kecil itu menghentikan kesibukkan sang gadis Kurosaki.

Rukia bergegas membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok tinggi itu tengah bersandar di tembok di samping pintu. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka, tatapan mereka bertemu. Malam ini, Ichigo tampil santai dengan baju bermodel _raincoat _berwarna biru dongker dengan _chapuchon_ yang dihiasi bulu pada tepinya, celana _jeans, _dan sepatu berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru dongker.

Akuilah, Rukia!

'Ichigo... tampan.' Batin Rukia.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan di bibir gadis itu membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Rukia." Puji Ichigo melihat Rukia yang kini memakai _hoodie _bewarna putih sepanjang lutut. Ia memang hanya memakai rok selutut, namun memakai _boots_ setinggi bawah lutut berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu agar kita bisa segera pergi, bukan untuk melihatmu mempertontonkan wajah bodoh karena terpesona padaku, Rukia."

"Aa- apa kau bilang? Aku sama sekali tak terpesona padamu! Justru yang terpesona adalah kau, ii- iya, kan?" Rukia tergugup, melipat kedua tangah di depan dada, dan membuang muka dari Ichigo. Pria itu hanya terkekeh geli. Tanpa berdebat lagi, ia mengamit tangan mungil yang bersarung tangan itu dan menggandengnya menuruni tangga, keluar dari pintu utama, dan masuk ke mobilberwarna hitam yang sudah menunggu tuannya di depan pintu utama.

"Silahkan, tuan putri." Ucap Ichigo sembari membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Gadis itu hanya memberikan tatapan bosan, lalu duduk di bangku samping kemudi. Dapat ia lihat Ichigo berlari kecil memutar di depan mobil dan duduk di depan kemudi, "Kita siap berangkat, tuan putri." Ucap Ichigo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Blusshh_

Rukia buru-buru memalingkan wajah, merasakan ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Suara mesin sudah terdengar, disusul dengan bergeraknya kereta besi itu meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki. Sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo tampak ramai oleh orang-orang yang tengah menikmati malam. Mungkin saja juga karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Rukia melihat keluar jendela. Ia tampak terpukau dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan, dan karena keindahan lampu-lampu di jalan yang berwarna-warni. Kali ini, yang memukaukan Rukia adalah Tokyo Tower yang semakin lama tampak semakin mendekat. Kilapan cahaya berwarna-warni mengindahkan suasana malam kota Tokyo ini. Ichigo mengemudikan pelan mobilnya membelah jalan. Ia ingin menkmati kencan ini dengan Rukia, ingin membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Ichigo melirik gadisnya yang tampak senang itu, dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia senang, Rukia tak lagi sedih. Ia harap, gadisnya tak akan terluka lagi. Konsentrasi dengan jalanan di depan, ia menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Ichigo begitu mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di Tokyo Tower.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke pintu masuk yang tak jauh dari area parkir. Ia turun terlebih dahulu, berjalan ke pintu di samping Rukia, dan membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih.

"Uhm, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Ichigo, yang dijawab dengan tatapan heran oleh kedua iris violet Rukia.

"Kemarikan saja, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo yang tak langsung menjawab. Namun kali ini, Rukia menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mengenakan benda yang sangat mengganggu." Ujar pemuda yang kini tengah melepas _mitten_lima jari berwarna putih dari tangan mungilnya. Ini sudah memasuki Desember, dan memang cuaca sudah dingin.

"Tapi, apa kau tak sadar kalau malam ini dingin, Kurosaki!"

Duk

Bunyi benturan kecil barusan adalah suara tangan Ichigo yang beradu dengan pintu mobilnya, mengurung Rukia dalam kedua lengannya.

"I-c-h-i-g-o, Rukia-_sama. _Harus berapa kali lagi kubilang, panggil aku Ichigo!" Bentaknya.

Terkejut, tentu saja Rukia terkejut. Memang tak ada ekspresi marah di raut wajah itu, hanya saja, entah perasaannya saja, atau memang pembawaan Ichigo adalah "menakutkan"? violet itu bertemu hazel. Bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan sepertinya. Riak ketakutan sedikit kentara di bening milik Rukia. Namun ketakutan itu seakan sirna, saat Ichigo memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh, tak menyadari bahwa tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah bergerak ke belakang kepalanya, dan menekannya ke depan sebagai langkah berikut untuk mendapatkan belah manis di depannya.

"Nghm- lepaskan, Ichigoo..hh..."

Mendengar namanya terucap dari sela-sela aksinya, ia menyeringai kecil. Bukannya menghentikan, ia justru sepertinya akan sedikit menggoda Rukia. Gadis itu mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Ichigo. Namun yang ada, tangan kiri Kurosaki itu mengunci tubuh Rukia dari belakang, merapatkan pinggul gadis itu demi mendapatkan rasa yang lebih. Beruntungnya tempat itu tengah sepi, meskipun banyak mobil yang terparkir. Seandainya ada pun, sepertinya Ichigo tak akan peduli.

"Minggir!" Seru Rukia kemudian yang berhasil mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo itu mesum, dan itu terbukti sejak dulu. Tapi sepertinya semakin lama kadar kemesumannya semakin meningkat.

Ichigo mendekat, menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Rukia, hanya agar Rukia dapat melihat seringaiannya dengan jelas, dan semakin jelas saat mendapati rona merah di wajah Rukia. Tentu saja rona merah itu bukan karena cuaca yang dingin. Iya, kan? Ichigo tahu itu, dan ia senang mengetahuinya.

"Heh. Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku dengan benar. Apa aku harus selalu melakukan hal tu dulu, Rukia?" Goda Ichigo.

"Dd- diam, kau!" Rukia mengelak, menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, dengan langkah lebarnya, ia menyusul Rukia dan berhasil berjalan di samping gadis itu. Tangan mungil yang tergenggam itu diamitnya, dan menyusupkan jemari panjangnya ke sela jemari Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut, tapi rasa malunya lebih besar dan membuat keterkejutan itu tak dapat Ichigo rasakan. Hanya sebelah tangan yang digenggam oleh pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa menjadi lebih hangat dari saat ia mengenakan sarung tangan. Rukia menunduk, tak memilih untuk menghiraukan orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Sebuah lift lebar membawa mereka menuju puncak tower. Mungkin karena ini _weekend_ atau memang setiap hari, tempat ini selalu ramai, dapat mereka lihat banyak sekali orang-orang berdiri di samping kaca. Rukia berlari, melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan bergegas mencari tempat. Beruntung ada.

"Cantik..." Gumam Rukia yang takjub melihat pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Ini pertamakalinya ia pergi ke Tokyo, dan ini juga pertamakalinya ia ke Tokyo Tower. Ia sebelumnya sudah menduga bahwa pemandangan dari puncak tower akan sangat indah, namun tak disangka bahwa jauh lebih indah dari dugaannya. Lampu warna-warni menyapu rata setiap sudut kota. Gedung-gedung yang tinggi tak tampak setinggi saat dilihat dari bawah, dan mobil-mobil di bawah terlihat seperti hanya sebuah mainan. Hampir Rukia tersenyum lebar karena merasa senang, namun sesuatu yang hangat membuatnya terlaget terlebih dulu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Ichigo tersenyum padanya sembari menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat.

Rukia mengambil tawaran Ichigo, dan kembali fokus ke pemandangan di depannya. Beruntung sekali malam ini cerah, sehingga selain pemandangan kota saat malam yang indah, ia juga dapat menikmati langit yang tak kalah terang. Ichigo yang sudah bosan dengan hal seperti itu, lebih memilih bersandar di kaca, dan memandang Rukia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terganggu karena merasa di perhatikan, dan akhirnya menoleh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Kurosa-"

"Rukia... apa kau mau aku melakukannya di depan mereka?"

"Tt- tidak!"

Ichigo terkekeh melihat reaksi Rukia. Tampaknya, Rukia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ichigo.

"Hm." Rukia menggumam kecil, sembari melirik ke arah Ichigo, yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, ikut menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguhkan.

Dapatkah dikatakan bahwa ia mulai menerima kehadirannya, atau justru sudah mulai mencintainya? Mungkin keduanya adalah alasan yang dapat digunakan. Dulu ia pernah mencintai orang, dan sepertinya perasaan itu tak berubah karena ia kini jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

"Rukia, jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu." Ucap Ichigo yang membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu, seperti orang yang ingin dicium."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Belanya dan memukul pelan lengan Rukia. Kekehan kecil itu akhirnya menjadi sebuah tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Kurosaki. Senang sekali melihat wajah kesal Rukia, namun dihiasi dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Tak menjawab, sang pimpinan _the Guardian _menarik gadisnya untuk ia kurung di kedua lengannya dan membuat Rukia kini berada di antara palang besi pembatas ke kaca, dan tubuh tinggi Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis." Ucap Ichigo, namun ia menatap lurus ke luar kaca.

"Apa itu artinya, sebelumnya kau selalu pergi kencan dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Rukia asal.

Ichigo gemas dengan pertanyaan Rukia barusan, dan langsung mendekap tubuh gadisnya,"Kau pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis, hah?"

"Siapa tahu."

"Jangan membuatku nekat, Rukia." Ichigo mendesis tepat di telinga Rukia.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Aduh-" Sebuah sikutan ringan di perut pemuda itu cukup untuk membuat Ichigo sangat paham dengan penolakan Rukia.

Tiga jam, sepertinya adalah waktu yang lama. Namun tiga jam rupanya tak cukup untuk membuat Rukia puas memandangi pemandangan kota Tokyo dan berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat.

.

.

"Gin? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk di seberang Gin. Pria bersurai perak itu hanya menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman seorang Gin, namun kemudian kembali sibuk dengan potongan-potongan besi yang berserakan di meja, sembari sesekali memperhatikan rancangan yang tergambar di kertas.

"Kau, tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk membuat senjata yang bagus, ya?" Tanyanya, dan berharap mendapat respon dari Gin.

"Aku tak akan pernah kehabisan ide, agar aku siap dengan segala kondisi, yang tak terduga sekalipun." Jawab Gin, yang lagi-lagi teriring sebuah senyuman yang sudah menjadi _trademark _miliknya.

"Haha. Apa yang kau maksud? Lalu, apa yang kali ini kau buat?"

"KYWV 00."

"He? Apa itu? Dan, biasanya kau tak pernah menamai senjatamu. Apa ini senjata yang spesial?"

"Katakanlah begitu. Ini untuk Kurosaki-_sama._"

"Ichigo rupanya. Aku juga ingin memegang senjata, tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa memainkan komputer ketimbang senjata."

"Yow, Gin, Renji." Sapa Ggio yang muncul bersama Ishida dan Toushiro.

"Darimana saja kalian?"

"Kami hanya berkeliling sebentar." Jawab Toushiro yang lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping Gin. Tak lagi membuka suara, mereka sibuk memperhatika Gin yang tampak asyik merangkai potongan-otongan besi itu mejadi sebuah benda yang lama-kelamaan menjadi utuh.

"Hey, hey. Apa kalian tahu, kalau sekarang Kurosaki-_sama_tampak sangat bahagia?" Ujar Toushiro mencoba mencari topik.

"Uhm. Aku setuju denganmu." Tukas Ishida.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Kurosaki-_sama_bahagia. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah tampak sepert itu. Kau juga melihatnya, kan, Ggio, Ishida?" Toushiro melihat rekannya untuk mendapat dukungan dan disetujui dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Darimana kalian tahu?" Sela Renji.

"Kami tadi tak sengaja melihat Kurosaki-_sama_dan Kuchiki-_sama_sedang berjalan-jalan berdua."

"Wah wah. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati waktunya, ya?" Ujar Renji dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Baguslah kalau memang begitu."

"Aku juga berharap tak ada lagi yang mengganggu. Yang kemarin terjadi pada Kuchiki-_sama, _sudah terlalu berat untuk gadis biasa seperti dia. Aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada siapa saja yang, mengganggu mereka." Ucap Ggio.

"Tapi, dengan posisi Kurosaki-_sama _yang seperti ini, mustahil akan tenang-tenang saja. Kalian tentu tahu bahwa musuh kita itu tak sedikit." Timpal Ishida.

"Kalau begitu, kita lindungi mereka. Bukankah itu artinya The Guardian ada?" Gin menyumbangkan suara.

"Tentu saja. Kita di sini ada untuk melindungi Ichigo. Benar, kan?" Kali ini Renji yang ikut dalam percakapan.

Klik!

Sebuah suara kecil dari pemasangan bagian senjata yang dibuat Gin, mengakhiri perangkaian yang dilakukannya. Sempurna, kini senjata itu sudah sempurna dan siap untuk digunakan. Tiba-tiba Gin mengacungkan senjata itu ke arah Renji. Ia tersenyum, dan menarik pelatuknya.

"Hey, hey. Senjata itu tak ada isinya, kan?" Tanya Renji dengan gugupnya.

"Entahlah, aku lupa sudah aku isi atau belum. Lagipula, peluru senjata ini sangat kecil." Jawab Gin dengan entengnya.

Gin hanya ingin bercanda atau menakuti Renji? Namun yang jelas ia tak memasang peluru di senjata yang baru jadi itu, terbukti saat ia melepas pelatuknya dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda, Renji. Membunuh sahabat Kurosaki-_sama _pastinya akan membuatku dalam keadaan buruk, bukan? Aku akan menguji senjata ini di tempat latihan" Ia beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Gin, aku ingin melihatnya!" Pinta Toushiro yang sudah berlari menyusul pria paling tua di antara mereka, disusul oleh Ggio dan Ishida.

Suasana menjadi sepi setelah mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Renji yang duduk terdiam sendiri. Ia menyanggakan kepalanya ke tangannya yang ia sanggakan ke meja. Memutar kedua bolamatanya searah, ia menghela napas lega, yang entah untuk apa.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Gin." Gumamnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, dan kembali ke tempatnya.

.

.

_AC_ di kamar ini masih berfungsi dengan benar, terbukti dengan hawa dingin yang menyapu ruangan. Berhubung suhu udara sudah dingin, maka _AC_ tak dipasang terlalu dingin. Jika sendiri, temperatur yang tak dapat dikatakan hangat itu akan dapat dirasakan. Namun, sepertinya rasa dingin itu tak mampu menembus hawa panas di antara dua sejoli yang tengah asyik dengan kenikmatan mereka. Tak dirasa hawa dingin itu, malahan peluh yang menetes adalah bukti betapa panasnya ruang di sekitar mereka. Sang pemuda berambut senja itu bergerak teratur, memanjakan lawan mainnya yang sudah mendesah sedaritadi. Ditatapnya dengan intens setiap mimik wajah yang gadisnya tunjukkan saat ia begitu termabukkan oleh rasa nikmat. Bagaimapun juga, pemilik mata violet itu tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan lembuat yang pemuda itu berikan. Kini, ia hanya dapat menggerakkan kakinya, itupun dalam batasan minimal, dan kepalanya, untuk menahan rasa nikmat. Kedua tangannya sudah sukses terkunci di samping kepalanya, dengan jemari yang terkekang jemari tangan sang Kurosaki. Setiap desahan yang terlantun, tak satupun luput dari pendengaran pemuda bernama Ichigo yang semakin menyeringai senang. Ia menurunkan kepalanya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Rukia, mengecup kulit wangi itu, dan meninggalkan kembali bekas kepemilikan yang menyusul tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Dapat Ichigo rasakan, Rukia semakin bergerak gelisah, merasa tak nyaman dengan Ichigo yang bergerak cukup lambat.

"Ahn... Nghm..." Desahnya saat Ichigo sudah menawan bibir yang sudah sedikit merekah itu. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya ia tertawan oleh Ichigo. Seperti yang sebelumnya, Ichigo kembali menelusupkan daging tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam mulut Rukia yang sedikit terbuka. Benang-benang saliva bening menetes perlahan dari belah persatuan bibir itu. Rukia mengerang protes, namun hanya disambut dengan senyum senang seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Detik jam yang sudah berlalu ribuan kali itu menunjukkan betapa lamanya mereka sudah mendapatkan nikmat.

"Rukia... Panggil namaku." Pinta Ichigo sembari mengusap lembut helai-helai gelap kekasihnya.

"Ahn... Ichi.. ih..go..." Ucap Rukia di tengah rasa tak nyaman karena sentuhan nikmat dari kekasihnya.

"Bagus, Rukia. Panggil aku dengan nama itu, sekarang dan seterusnya." Ucap Ichigo, diiringi sebuat lumatan kecil di bibir Rukia, dan meningkatnya tempo gerakannya.

Suara yang berasal dari dua pinggul yang beradu itu tak terlalu jelas terdengar karena teredam oleh selimut tebal yang menutup tubuh mereka dari perut hingga ke bawah. Namun gerakan Ichigo yang semakin cepat, sangat jelas tampak, beriringan dengan decitan ranjang berukuran _king size_ milik Ichigo. Tak lama setelah itu, masing-masing dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menekan begitu besar dari dalam tubuhnya. Memaksa untuk keluar segera, dan menuntaskan permainan panas malam ini. Benar saja. satu desahan kencang dari Rukia dan geraman Ichigo menjadi tanda tuntasnya permainan mereka, menjadi tanda bahwa lagi-lagi benih-benih Kurosaki menjadi penguasa dan menjadi tanda bersatunya puncak kenikmatan mereka. Meski demikian, Ichigo tak segera memisahkan diri. Menikmati sisa-sisa puncak kenikmatan mereka dengan tubuh yang masih menempel erat, memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri pemuda itu. Dengan posisi ini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah merah Rukia yang terpejam menahan rasa, merasakan hembusan napas berat Rukia yang tak teratur, dan merasakan suhu tubuh panas milik kekasihnya yang masih tersisa.

Dibelainya dengan sayang rambut Rukia yang tampak berantakan, lalu menyusurkan samping telapak tangannya ke sepanjang garis wajah pemilik paras manis yang ada di depannya. Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya, dan membuatnya bertemu dengan hazel yang tepat ada di depannya. Ichigo tersenyum, namun begitu mengetahui Ichigo memperhatikannya, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah kesamping, seakan tak ingin mengakui bahwa mereka barusaja menikmati malam berdua, lagi.

"Kau pikir dengan memalingkan wajah seperti itu, dapat mengahalangiku, Rukia?" Ujar Ichigo yang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping punggung Rukia, dan mendekap gadis itu dari belakang.

"Hentikan Ichigo... Kita sudah cukup lama melakukan itu. Bahkan ini sudah lewat jauh dari tengah malam." Protes Rukia begitu merasakan tangan Ichigo bergerak menyampaikan maksud jahil, yang tentunya bukan pertanda baik untuk gadis itu. Dugaannya pun terbukti saat ia merasakan tiga jari bermain-main dan membelah bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan tangan lain pemuda itu bermain-main dengan bagian atas. Remasan dan gerakan keluar-masuk yang tak dapat dibilang pelan itu membuat Rukia kembali mendesah, dan memohon pada Ichigo untuk menghentikan aksinya. Namun, bukan Ichigo Kurosaki, jika menurut begitu saja. Ia melanjutkan aksinya, dan menambahkan intensitas gerakannya agar ia dapat membuat gadisnya kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Aktivitasnya pun berhenti begitu merasakan tangannya terlumuri oleh cairan milik Rukia. Puas, sekarang ia baru puas bermain, dan baru menghentikan permainannya.

Ichigo menyeringai senang, dan memeluk Rukia beberapa yang sudah terlelap beberapa saat lalu, tak lama setelah keusilannya berakhir. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka. Keisengannya yang hanya menggoda Rukia saat tertidur di mobil setelah kencan, dapat membuat mereka berakhir di ranjang seperti ini.

.

.

TBC

Hyahaha~~ Ichigo perverted boy! XD  
>*ditusuk2 pake zangetsu.<p>

Minnasan. Akhirnya maafkan saya dengan ending chapter yang eswete banget ini yak. XD  
>saya nggak tahu mau nulis apalagi soalnya. Berhubung 3 chapter dari chapter sembilan adalah chapter yang saya bikin untuk mempersatukan mereka, maka memamg tema utamanya adalah IchiRuki.. Unyaa w<p>

Fanfiksi ini akan berakhir di chapter 13 saja kok. Jadi tenang saja gak akan bermolor2 ria. :3

Jadi... sebentar lagi akan terungkap ya, siapakah yg berkhianat. Jangan bosen yak. ;)

Hai', minnasan. Arigatou gozaimasu. Thanks for reading~~ ^n^)/


	11. Chapter 11

Minnasan~~  
>ketemu lagi sama Grazee yang berganti nama menjadi <strong>Ice-cy<strong>. It's up to you to call me Grazee or Ice or Icy. XD  
>*gak penting<p>

Sebelum chapter ini saya hidangkan, mari manyimak balasan _reviews_ dari _previous chapter._

**Riviews corner:**

**Pooh**: Iya~~ sebentar lagi udah mau tamat. :D  
>yang khianatin Ichi? Ntar deh, tunggu tanggal terbitnya *lhooh?. XD<br>Rukia hamil kah? Kalau pada mau Rukia hamil, bisa diatur kok! :D  
>*Ichigo nyengir*<br>Untuk SasuHina, bisa kok. Kebetulan memang sedang menggarap proyek SasuHina.:3

**Wakamiya Hikaru**: Waaah, suka lemon ya? Jaruk mau? XD  
>Waaahh, Gin lagi. Mari lihat chapter nanti saat waktunya tiba ya! X)<p>

**Voidy**: Sereman mana sama Voidy? ._. *dijepret  
>itu lemon masa panas seh? O_O saya berusaha se-tidak-vulgar-mungkin. _<br>Untuk manis dan gak nahannya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. :3 XD  
>Iyah, kayaknya si Renji curiga ya sama Gin. Akiu juga curiga kalau Gin naksir aku. *ngarep tingkat dewa.<p>

**Mey Hanazaki**: Yang ini curiga sama Renji. Akan terjawab saat tiba waktunya. XD  
>Di chapter ini, romantis ga? :3<p>

**Guest**: kurang hot? O_Oa

**Kim Na Na**: i understand. ;_; wakarimashita. Menunggu itu nggak enak banget. Aku juga pernah nungguin fanfiksi, yang updatenya malah setahun sekali, eh ujung2nya ngilang. DX *curhat  
>Happy ending yah? Bisa dimasukkan deh ke kotak saran dulu. XD<p>

**Owwie Owl**: wah ada Owwie ripiu. XD *dijitak

**Lady Cha'py**: Iyoooh. Ichi mesuuummm. (Ichigo: authornya yg mesum!) XD  
>aku juga pengan dong ke menara Tokyo! Kalau bisa, ajak2 ya! X)) *ngarep bgt<br>Gin emang aneh dan mencurigakan. Aku aja curiga kalau dia naksir aku. *halaaah*  
>Dipending dulu ya penasarannya. Mungkin di chappie ini ada. XD<p>

**Guest 2**: udah apdet :D

**Niel's ELF**: kalau Rukianya gak mau terus, kasian Ichigo bisa mati bunuh diri gara2 frustasi. XD 

Hai'. Terimakasih sudah menunggu, dan meninggalkan review. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah menambahkan angka di daftar hits fanfiksi ini. :D

Dan jeng jeng.. inilah chapter untuk kali ini. :3

Selamat menikmati~~~

**.**

**.**

**Never Changed by Time  
>BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo<strong>

This story is Ice-cy

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Chance for the couple 2**

.

.

Salju pertama jatuh ke bumi, disusul dengan butir-butir lembut berwarna putih yang lain. Mereka jatuh, menimpa tanah, dahan, dan segala sesuatu yang mereka jumpai pertama kali. Ini masih pagi. Bahkan sudut sembilan puluh derajat belum sempurna untuk menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan pagi. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini sangat bersemangat untuk segera turun ke bumi, atau, para dewi salju sedang bahagia? Mungkin. Namun bukanlah hal yang penting bagi pemuda yang saat ini masih bergulung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Kalau memang para dewa atau dewi sedang bahagia, ia tak kalah bahagia dari mereka. Kini, ia sedang menikmati harinya. Hari baru? Dapat lah dikatakan demikian.

Pemuda itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka sampai batas bahu. Tangan kirinya masih setia memeluk erat gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Namun begitu kedua iris musim gugurnya bertemu dengan jam yang terpajang di meja, kerutan permanen di keningnya bertambah jelas. Oh, andai saja tak ada telefon dari bawahannya sejam lalu, ia pasti tak akan beranjak dari tempat tidur ini. Tapi, pukul sembilan nanti ia harus pergi menangani sebuah urusan. Tunggu... bukankah tadi dia sedang bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya? Ya, tapi mari kita lihat pemuda yang sedang bangkit dari tidurnya itu. Ia sudah rapi dalam balutan kemeja berwarna hitam, dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Setengah jam lalu dia sudah rapi, dan siap berangkat. Namun karena melirik kekasihnya yang tampak menggoda, baginya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung di ranjang, meski hanya tiduran dan memeluk sang gadis. Namun apa mau dikata? Ini sudah waktunya ia pergi, karena ia tadi sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menunda pertemuan barang satu jam.

Selesai memakai sepatunya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening tuan putrinya. Tak ada balasan, karena memang ia masih tertidur pulas.

"Sepertinya aku bermain terlalu lama ya?" Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri, dan sedikit tertawa pelan.

Ia lalu meninggalkan kamar, dan segera pergi ke markas untuk menemui _the Guardian _yang pasti sudah menunggunya.

.

.

"Uhn." Rukia mulai kembali dari alam mimpinya. Pertama kali membuka mata, yang terlilhat adalah pemandangan di luar jendela yang begitu cerah. Ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Embun di kaca yang tak biasa. Ia beranjak, hendak mendekati jendela. Namun sayang, langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian tubuh bawwahnya. Seketika ingatan semalam kembali menari-nari di pikirannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sial sekali." Rutuknya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di telapak tangannya yang menengadah. Malu. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali jatuh ke tangan pemuda itu. Rasanya, semua perkataannya pada Hisagi dulu, seperti omong kosong. Apa dulu dia bilang? Dia ingin menjaga dirinya untuk orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Dia tak ingin menyerahkan diri dengan mudahnya pada tangan lelaki manapun? Sungguh. Hal itu sangatlah mudah dilakukan saat dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Tapi... dengan pemuda yang satu ini... ia seperti merasa nyaman di tangan pemuda itu. Ia seperti percaya sepenuhnya, dan rela menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya. Padahal, bisa saja Ichigo meninggalkannya, membuangnya, atau apa saja hal menyakitkan yang biasa lelaki lakukan jika mereka sudah bosan. Kenyataannya memang begitu, bukan?

Rukia beranjak. Rasa perih itu sudah berangsur tidak terasa. Ia berjalan menuju jendela. Dari jendela besar itu, samar-samar bayangan Rukia terpantul. Kaca itu menampilkan gambar samar seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna coklat muda.

Kemeja? Sepertinya saat Ichigo tahu salju turun tadi, ia tak ingin kekasihnya merasakan dingin. Akhirnya ia mengambil praktis saja dengan memakaikan kemejanya. Cukup hangat. Rukia menunduk, melihat ke ujung kemeja yang menutup hingga atas lututnya. Sependek itu kah dia? Entahlah, mungkin Ichigo saja yang terlalu tinggi.

Lagi, rona merah menyapu samar-samar pipi gadis itu. Ia hanya melihat saja kemeja itu. Namun lama-kelamaan dengan menyadari kemeja itu milik siapa, dan aroma khas Kurosaki yang menguar samar, membuatnya mengingat lagi semua peristiwa manis yang ia alami bersama cinta pertamanya itu.

"_Kami-sama._ Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?" Gumam Rukia. Jemarinya bermain-main sebentar dengan kaca yang berembun itu. Perlahan jari telunjuknya mengukir halus dan meninggalkan jejak. Sebuah tulisan tertoreh di sana.

**Ichigo**

Sebuah nama yang selalu sulit untuk diucapkannya. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal, dengan status sebagai kekasih. Namun menyebut nama itu saja, rasanya susah sekali.

"I...chi...go..." Gumamnya perlahan, dan detik kemudian rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan wajahnya, berharap warna menyebalkan itu memudar dari wajahnya. Tak ingin fantasinya semakin jauh, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, dan memilih untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan berendam di air hangat.

Sembari menunggu _bathtub_ penuh, ia melepaskan kemeja itu, dan menggantungkannya di sebelah pintu masuk kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia membersihkan tubuhnya di bawah _shower_ sebelum menikmati berendam di air hangat. Titik-titik air yang banyak itu turun bersamaan dan membasuh tubuh Rukia, seiring dengan gerakan gerakan tangan Rukia yang menyapukan sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah selesai, dan siap untuk menikmati _onsen _mini-nya. Tak ada air yang meluber saat ia masuk ke dalam _bathtub, _karena ia tak sampai penuh mengisinya.

Rukia duduk bersandar di salah satu ujung _bathtub_-nya. Kedua kakinya yang tak ia tekuk, tak sampai ke ujung satunya.

"_Bathtub _ini terlalu besar rupanya." Ucap Rukia. Andai saja Ichigo mendengarnya, ia pasti akan tertawa geli. Karena untuk Ichigo, _bathtub _ini cukup baginya. Catat ini. Cukup.

Hening.

Rukia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang masih menyembul di atas air.

"Rukia!" Rukia terkejut saat suara yang familiar itu memanggil namanya. Itu suara Ichigo.

Ia lupa kalau ada Ichigo. Tapi, darimana saja dia?

"Rukia. Apa kau di dalam?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar tepat dari balik pintu kamar mandi setelah suara ketukan menyapa Rukia, "Rukia, jawab aku."

"Ii..iya. Ada urusan apa kau?"

"Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Entah mengapa, Rukia menurut. Ia rela menyudahi acara berendamnya begitu saja, dan segera keluar memakai _bathrobe _yang selalu tersedia. Begitu pintu kamar mandi itu dibuka, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan hazel Ichigo yang juga tersita perhatiannya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Samar-samar, sebuah seringaian tipis terlukis di wajah pemuda itu.

"Rukia, kemarilah." Titah Ichigo.

Rukia merutuki dirinya, yang secara sadar perlahan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Ia seakan tunduk padanya. Gadis itu melangkah pelan, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Ichigo. Begitu Rukia ada di depannya, Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik lengan Rukia dan menindihnya, dengan posisi kaki mereka menggantung di samping ranjang. Rasa senang yang bercampur hassrat tersampaikan melalui ciuman yang Ichigo berikan. Namun sayangnya ia tak dapat menjahili Rukia terlalu lama, karena Rukia dengan kuat segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, sebelum ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk bergerak karena terlena oleh buaian Ichigo.

"Kau! Jeruk mesum!" Hanya kata-kata itu yang Rukia lontarkan untuk memprotes perlakuan Ichigo. Ia beranjak, tak memperdulikan Ichigo yang tertawa dan masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia segera berjalan ke arah almari, dan mengambil sebuah _onepiece _untuk ia kenakan, dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Ia menunggu. Namun ini sudah lewat batas kewajaran lama waktu untuk berganti baju. Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya, dan berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Rukia, cepat. Kita segera pergi."

"Aku tak mau pergi!"

"Sayangnya ini bukan tawaran, melainkan sebuah perintah. Kau sudah siap?"

Rukia diam tak menjawab.

"Kalau kau diam saja, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini. Aku hitung sampai sepuluh."

"Coba saja."

"Sepuluh!"

Brakk!

Ichigo benar-benar mendobrak pintu itu, mendapati Rukia yang terkejut di dalam ruangan.

"Ck, kau ini lama sekali." Ucap Ichigo dan segera membawa pergi Rukia. Rukia bahkan tak sempat memakai sepatunya, karena Ichigo langsung membawa tubuh gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Bercanda atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini Rukia pasrah tersangkut di pundak pria itu, dan berakhir di kursi mobil Ichigo. Tak ingin mendengar protes, pemuda itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera duduk di bangku kemudi dan melajukan mobil, meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

Perjalanan yang cukup lama, karena setengah jam kemudian mereka baru tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuan Ichigo. Sebuah butik.

"Ayo, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sembari membukakan pintu di samping tempat duduk Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak memakai sepatu, Ichigo!"

"Kau menyebut namaku dengan benar, nona." Ichigo membungkuk ke arah Rukia, "Aku suka." Ucap Ichigo dan memindahkan Rukia ke kedua lengannya, membawa gadis itu masuk ke sebuah butik yang terbilang mewah. Dapat dikatakan juga, sangat mewah. Nuansa warna _soft ligth-blue _mendominasi ruangan dengan hiasan tirai besar berwarna gading. Ichigo mendudukkan rukia di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping kaca, dan tak lama setelah mereka datang, beberapa pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ramah, dan siap untuk melayani kebutuhan pelanggannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan, Nona?"

"Kuro- Maksudku, Ichigo. Mau apa kita ke sini?"

Ichigo yang berlutut di bawah Rukia hanya memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, dan beralih ke ketiga pelayan di samping mereka, "Aku ingin gaun terbaik dari tempat ini."

"Baik, Tuan." Salah satu mereka hendak beranjak, namun berhenti saat Ichigo kembali membuka suara.

"Aku ingin yang berwarna putih."

"Baik."

Rukia terdiam, dan mengamati sekeliling. Beberapa gaun cantik terpajang di beberapa sudut ruangan. Tiga buah manekin yang terbalut gaun berwarna biru, merah muda, dan gading, terpajang anggun di depan etalase. Di seberangnya, sebuah rak kayu tinggi terpampang apik, memamerkan berbagai perhiasan cantik. Gelang permata, anting mutiara, kalung berlian, dan tiara perak, lengkap terpajang. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sudut lain. Sebuah rak sepatu, terdapat beberapa sepatu cantik berjajar rapi nan cantik. Hal yang selanjutnya tertangkap oleh violet itu adalah beberapa foto wanita cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin, lengkap dengan buket bunga.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan jadi lebih cantik dari mereka." Ucap Ichigo yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan gadisnya.

"Apa maksudnya kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Mencarikan gaun pengantin untukmu, _my lady._"

"Aa- apa?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini beberapa gaun terbaik yang ada di butik kami."

"Bawa dia." Ucap Ichigo, "Dan kau, Rukia, pilih saja mana yang kau suka."

"Tt- tunggu! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku setuju!"

"Aku tak perlu mendengarkan jawabanmu."

"Mari, Nona." Ajak pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Lebih baik kau menurut, atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Ichigo, yang tentu saja dapat mudah dimengerti oleh Rukia yang sudah sering menjadi korban pemuda itu. Akhirnya ia menurut, dan mengikuti ketiga pelayan tadi ke ruang ganti.

Sembari menunggu Rukia selesai dengan gaunnya, ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat beberapa tiara yang berjajar cantik di atas meja. '_Pearl Princess-crown_', '_Pure Queen-crown_', '_Black Diamond_', '_Blue Pearl_', '_Midnight Diamond_', '_Silver Leaves_', '_Midnight-blue C Lover_', dan masih banyak lagi nama-nama yang terpajang di label yang ada di samping tiara-tiara cantik itu. Namun Ichigo lebih tertarik dengan sebuah tiara kecil sepanjang jari kelingkingnya, yang bertahtakan sebuah permata putih berbentuk bulan sabit. '_The Moonlight_'. Tiara ini dari sebuah batu permata yang dibentuk, bukannya butiran-butiran kecil yang disusun dalam sebuah kerangka. Ia mengambil benda berkilauan itu. Sebuah benda kecil cantik yang juga dihiasi mutiara-mutiara berwarna putih bersih di kedua sisinya tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah garis lengkung ke samping membentuk setengah lingkaran. Gerigi sisir halus menjadi penopang utama hiasan kepala itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini, Ichigo?" Ucap Rukia yang keluar dari tempat ganti.

"Bagus." Jawab Ichigo, yang malah membuat Rukia kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun.

"Kau sama sekali tak-"

"Aku yakin kau cantik, Rukia. Kembalilah, dan ambil gaun itu. Kalau ada yang kau rasa kurang, katakan saja pada mereka." Jawab Ichigo yang kini tengah mengambil tiara yang menyita perhatiannya tadi.

Dengan langkah kesal, ia kembali ke dalam, dan melepas gaun yang baru ia kenakan beberapa menit. Ia tak habis pikir. Ichigo membawanya kemari untuk memilih sebuah gaun, tapi saat ditanya pendapatnya, ia malah tak menggubris sama sekali? Ingin rasanya Rukia melayangkan sebuah tinju manis ke wajah pemuda yang kini tersenyum di seberangnya. Rukia sudah kembali mengenakan _dress _putih yang ia kenakan semula. Ichigo berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Aku rasa ini cocok sekali untukmu." Ucap Ichigo yang kini tengah memasangkan tiara pilihannya di atas kepala Rukia, "Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menjadi pengantin wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada." Puji Ichigo yang sedetik kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil Rukia. Tak elak, hal itu membuat Rukia merona dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang Rukia lihat, karena biasanya hanya ada seringaian jahat yang terpampang di wajah rupawan itu.

"Tolong simpan yang ini. Aku ambil yang ini." Ucap Ichigo pada seorang pelayan yang tengah merapikan gaun yang tadi dicoba Rukia dan memberikan tiara yang tadi diambilnya. Meninggalkan itu, ia pergi ke sebuah rak sepatu, dan kembali membawa dua pasang sepatu cantik di tangannya. Ia berlutut di depan Rukia. Meraih kaki mungil itu, dan memasangkan sebuah sepatu _peep-toe_ berwarna putih yang dilapisi kain sutera dengan hiasan tiga permata berbentuk hati di sepanjang samping belakang sepatu.

"Keh. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak cocok untukmu, Rukia."

Setelah melepaskan sepatu, ia memberikannya pada sang pelayan. Ichigo lalu pergi ke _counter _dan membayar semua barang yang sudah diambilnya. Namun meskipun demikian, Ichigo tak mengambil barang itu. Ia baru akan mengambilnya bersamaan dengan gaun Rukia yang harus dibuat karena ukurannya yang tidak sesuai. Mereka lalu meninggalkan butik. Keluar dari pintu, ucapan terimakasih mengiringi mereka.

Saat ini Rukia sudah duduk di dalam mobil, namun Ichigo masih di sampingnya, bersandar pada badan samping mobil. Pintu di samping Rukia belum tertutup.

"Sekarang kita pulang?"

"Tidak. Jarang-jarang ku bisa bebas seperti ini. Kita akan pergi dulu."

"Kau sadar bukan, aku tak mengenakan sepatu!"

Ichigo tak manjawab, ia malah menutup pintu, dan bergegas masuk ke mobil, duduk di depan kemudi, "Kita akan membeli sepasang, di toko yang akan kita lewati nanti."

Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal, dan memilih menikmati pemandangan berjalan yang ada di luar jendela. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalan. Setelah tikungan ke tiga, Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan keluar dari mobil. Ia tak turun bersama Rukia, dan menghilang di balik pintu sebuah toko sepatu. Tak lama selang setelah bermarga Kurosaki itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan. Ia berdiri di samping pintu yang ada di samping Rukia dan membukanya.

"Kemarikan kakimu." Perintah Ichigo yang lalu dituruti oleh Rukia. Gadis itu menyampingkan kedua kakinya keluar, dan duduk menghadap Ichigo yang kini berjongkok di depannya. Satu per satu Ichigo memakaikan alas kaki berupa sepatu dengan model _short wedges_ berwarna putih pada Rukia. Baiklah, kini sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagi Rukia untuk menolak ajakan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum setelah memakaikan sepatu wanita itu dan segera kembali ke tempatnya. Namun saat memasang sabuk pengaman, sebuah suara aneh terdengan sampai ke pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Rukia, yang saat ini tertunduk malu menjadi pelaku yang mengeluarkan suara aneh barusan sembari memegangi perutnya. Ichigo tertawwa kecil.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda kencan kita dulu untuk pergi makan." Ichigo tersenyum –mengejek- pada Rukia, dan dibalas dengan tatapan kesal gadis itu.

Lagipula, ini juga salah pemuda itu, kan? Tadi pagi membawa Rukia pergi begitu saja dari rumah.

My Sushi

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran _sushi _yang dulu juga pernah mereka datangi. Bedanya, kalau dulu datang sebagai penculik dan yang diculik, kini mereka datang sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berdua masuk ke restoran tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan yang bertugas menyambut tamu, memberikan sapaan terhangat terbaik mereka. Berusaha memberikan kesan baik tentang restoran ini pada pelanggannya. Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum. Sebuah tempat duduk di sudut kanan ruangan menjadi pilihan Ichigo. Tak lama setelah mereka menyamankan diri, seorang pelayan datang, siap untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan _Sashmi. _Kau pesan apa, Rukia?"

"Aku pesan _Tako Sushi, _dan teh_._"

"Ada yang lain, Tuan, Nona?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Diam. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, namun Ichigo masih setia memperhatikan Rukia. Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya, karena ia juga sadar ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya. Baiklah, siapapun juga pasti tahu kalau pemuda itu tak melepaskan kedua hazelnya dari Rukia.

"Berhenti melihatku, Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia akhirnya saat Ichigo masih tak menghentikan tatapannya saat mereka sudah mulai makan sekalipun.

"Hah. Entahlah, Rukia. Sepertinya aku ingin sekali berlama-lama melihatmu." Jawab Ichigo santai sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging salmon ke mulutnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau ini benar-benar seorang mafia?" Tanya Rukia yang sukses membuat Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan makannya, meski hanya beberapa saat dan kembali menyuapkan beberapa potongan daging ikan di piringnya.

"Nanti saja, Rukia. Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Rukia pun diam, dan sibuk dengan hidangan yang ada di depannya. Selesai dengan acara makan, mereka pergi ke _Tokyo Disneyland. _Cukup jauh memang, perjalanan yang harus ditempuh. Tapi kalau memang itu bisa membuat Rukia senang, kenapa tidak?

Ichigo menoleh, mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan ke Rukia untuk beberapa saat saja. gadis itu tertidur. Mungkin lelah perjalanan. Namun karena saat ini mereka sudah sampai di tempat, maka mau tidak mau, sang putri harus bangun dari tidurnya.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. Ichigo membangunkannya agar mereka dapat segera berjalan-jalan menikmati tempat wisata ini, sebuah taman bermain _disney._

Hari ini cuaca sepertinya memang mendukung mereka untuk melanjutkan kencan. Kencan di _disneyland_? Ichigo ngawur atau apa? Tidak. Bukan karena dia ngawur, atau karena ia menganggap Rukia anak kecil. Mengingat lagi memori saat ia mengajak Rukia ke taman bermain dulu, gadis ini tampak menyukai tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini.Jadi, ia mencoret makan malam romantis, buket mawar besar, restoran mewah dengan interior indah, atau segala hal yang berbau keromantisan dari daftar hal yang akan ia lakukan saat berkencan dengan Rukia.

Tak salah perkiraan Ichigo. Gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar begitu memasuki gerbang _disneyland_. Jika ingin tahu ekspresi macam apa yang terpampang di wajah Rukia saat ini, bayangkan saja anak SD yang diajak ke _disneyland_. Sama persis.

Ichigo tersenyum, antara geli dan senang, melihat Rukia di depan sana, sedang tertawa menyambut uluran tangan _Mickey Mouse, Mini Mouse, Duffy Duck_, _Daisy Duck _dan _Pluto_, yang menyambut para pengunjung tak jauh dari gerbang masuk. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ichigo segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan setiap ekspresi gadisnya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Ichigo, juga Rukia.

Selesai dengan para tokoh kartun _disney _itu, Rukia melambai pada Ichigo, memberi isyarat untuk mengajak pemuda itu berkeliling. Ichigo melangkahkan kaki, menerima ajakan gadisnya, dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu begitu saja untuk ia bawa berjalan, menyusuri jalan yang sepertinya menuju ke sebuah istana megah.

.

.

"Gin, buatkan aku satu." Ucap Ggio yang tengah berdiri di belakang Gin yang barusaja selesai menyarangkan sebuah peluruke papan sasaran di seberang sana.

Gin menoleh, melepaskan _side blinders _dan _ear protection _yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Senjata seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Gin dan menaruh senjata di meja.

Ggio menyandarkan dirinya di dinding samping puntu masuk ruang latihan. Tangan kanan yang tadi terlipat di depan dada, kini terangkat dan tertopang di dagu, menyiratkan dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau pandai membuat senjata, Gin. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu. Ya, kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa, dan bisakah kau membuatkan yang cocok dengan karakterku?"

Gin melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka benda pemisah ruangan itu, dan berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab Ggio, "Akan aku buatkan." Jawabnya sembari memamerkan senyuman khas Gin Ichimaru.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali!" Ucap Ggio senang, dan mengikuti Gin yang meninggalkan tempat latihan. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu Ishida dan Toushiro di koridor markas.

"Gin, Ggio. Baru saja latihan?" Tanya Toushiro pada mereka yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Uhm, ya. Aku barusaja menemani Gin mencoba senjatanya."

"Senjata baru lagi. Aku saja, _katana-_ku masih sama dari dulu."

"Apa kau mau kubuatkan?" Sela Gin yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Eeh? Kau bisa membuat pedang juga?"

Gin tersenyum, "Sedikit. Tapi mungkin hasilnya lumayan."

"Kau baik sekali, Gin!"

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada kerjaan membuatku melakukan hal yang kerang kerjaan." Jawab Ishida sambl membenarkan letak kacamatnya yang melorot.

"Kami membuat sebuah alat pelacak."

"Hah? Bukankah kau bisa membelinya dengan mudah, kalau hanya sekadar alat pelacak?" Tanya Ggio.

"Ini bukan alat pelacak biasa." Toushiro mewakili Ishida.

"Benar. Ini untuk Kuchiki-_sama_. Kalian tahu sendiri jika dia sudah tertangkap musuh beberapa kali."

"Wah. Ada apa kalian ramai-ramai di sini?" Tegur seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang barusaja muncul.

"Ah, Renji. Darimana saja kau? Tidak, kami hanya sedang latihan saja." Jawab Toushiro.

"Renji, bagaimana menurutmu dengan alat ini?" Tanya Ishida dan menunjukkan sebuah _handphone_ flip berwarna putih padanya.

"Memang ada apa dengan _handphone_ ini?" tanya Renji dan mengambil benda yang yang sudah tak asing baginya itu.

"Ini adalah _handphone _untuk Kuchiki-_sama._ Handphone biasa yang sudah aku beri sedikit perubahan. Aku memberikan sensor pelacak di dalamnya. Ini akan memudahkan kita jika seandainya ada yang menculik Kuchiki-_sama _lagi."

"Idemu bagus sekali. Ini akan sangat berguna." Jawab Renji, yang ternyata sedang melirik ke arah Gin, dab begitupula Gin yang ternyata juga sedang melihat Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyerahkan kembali benda komunikasi itu pada Ishida.

"Aku masih harus mengurusi data-data transaksi di beberapa daerah kita, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Renji.

"Lalu kalian mau ke mana?" Ggio bertanya tak lama setelah Renji menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ke tempat Kurosaki-_sama, _untuk memberikan ini."

"Sepertinya kami ikut saja, kami sudah tak ada kerjaan." Ucap Gin, yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Toushiro.

Mereka berempat lalu pergi ke kediaman Kurosaki, untuk memberikan benda berguna untuk pimpinannya. Mereka selalu berpikir untuk dapat selalu berguna bagi Ichigo, meski hanya sedikit. Namun kejadian yang menimpa Rukia, membuat mereka merasa menjadi sang _guardian _yang tak berguna. Tak heran, jika akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kejadian kemarin." Ucap Ishida yang memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Ggio yang ada di samping kemudi, menengok kebelakang, Toushiro melihat ke sampingnya, dan Gin hanya melirik sesekali dari spion mobil.

"Ada apa memangnya, Ishida?" Tanya Toushiro pada rekan yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentang Grimmjow." Ishida memberikan jeda beberapa saat, "Dua hari sebelum kita pergi ke markasnya, aku sudah melacak keberadaannya, dan dia bukan di sana. Aku menemukan ia berada jauh di utara Tokyo. Aku yakin meski dataku itu masih samar-samar. Tapi hanya dalam waktu satu malam, ia sudah berpindah tempat dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ggio.

"Ini jadi terlihat seperti Grimmjow adalah suruhan seseorang. Kalian dengar juga kan, yang Grimmjow ucapkan sebelum Kurosaki-_sama _menghabisinya?"

"Tentang kematian orangtuanya yang ia tuduhkan pada Kurosaki-_sama_?" Jawab Gin.

"Benar. Tentang itu, berkali-kali Kurosaki-_sama _mengatakan kalau ia tak tahu menahu, dan itu tak terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan untuk mengelakkan diri." Toushiro memberikan pendapatnya.

"Hm. Dari itu semua, mereka seperti dua anak yang diadu domba. Lalu tentang Kuchiki-_sama. _Hal yang ia lami, juga tak diketahui oleh Grimmjow. Grimmjow, setahuku, adalah orang yang akan lantang mengakui semua perbuatannya untuk menjatuhkan mental musuhnya. Eantah itu ia membunuh, menculik, atau yang lain, walaupun ia hanya melakukan sekali, saat dulu ia dengan arogannya mengatakan bahwa ia lah yang membakar markas kita, sampai akhirnya terjadi perkelahian sengit di antara mereka dan berakhir dengan menghilangnya keberadaan Grimmjow setelah kalah telak, dan muncul lagi beberapa waktu lalu." Ishida mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya pada ketiga teman-temannya.

"Lalu Ishida, apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa-"

"Ada seseorang di balik semua ini." Pertanyaan Ggio dipotong oleh pernyataan Gin.

"Nah, itu yang aku pikirkan."

"Tapi, kira-kira siapa yang mengadu domba mereka?" Toushiro mencoba mencari simpulan.

"Aku masih belum tahu. Musuh-musuh Kurosaki-_sama _banyak di luar sana. Tapi selama ini, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menyerang langsung, dan tak ada yang menggunakan cara seperti ini."

"Hah. Jika memang benar ada yang seperti itu, kita hanya butuh lebih waspada." Ucap Ggio yang kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Aku setuju." Toushiro mengiyakan perkataan Ggio.

"Kali ini bukan hanya Kurosaki-_sama, _tapi juga Kuchiki-_sama_." Ishida mengingtkan mereka pada kehadiran calon pendamping pemimpin mereka.

Percakapan mereka bertiga ditutup oleh seringaian tipis dari Gin, yang masih berkosentrasi pada jalan meski tak meluputkan satupun percakapan ketiga rekannya.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam, mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Ichigo membawa Rukia masuk ke rumah. Gadis itu sudah tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Berjalan-jalan di _disneyland _sama sekali tak membuatnya lelah saat menikmati taman fantasi itu. Ia sangat bersemangat. Tersenyum ceria pada setiap tokoh yang ia hampiri maupun mengahmpirinya. _Princess Snow White, Cinderella, The Chipmunks, Stitch, _dan para tokoh _disney _lainnya. Memory di _handphone_-nya pun penuh dengan foto-foto Rukia. Salah satu yang ia suka adalah ekspresi manis gadisnya yang berfoto dengan karakter _Mickey Mouse._ Dalam foto itu, Rukia merendahkan badannya sembari mengangkat rendah kedua ujung samping rok-nya, berpose seperti seorang putri yang menerima ajakan dansa, dan tersenyum pada tokoh _Mickey _yang mengenakan _yukata_ di depannya, yang tengah mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia.

Ichigo memandang wajah polos Rukia yang ada di rengkuhan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening gadis itu. Saat sampai di pintu depan rumah, ia melihat mobil _the Guardian _ terparkir. Ia mempercepat langkah, dan setelah memasuki rumah, ia menjumpai keempat _guardian _itu tengah duduk di rung tamu.

"Wow. Tak biasanya kalian datang bersama-sama seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kurosaki-_sama_. Sebaiknya Anda membawa Kuchiki-sama ke kamar dulu." Jawab Ishida.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ichigo dan membawa Rukia ke kamarnya, lalu kembali untuk menemui _the Guardian_.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Sepertinya saya sedang bersemangat untuk segera mengakhiri fanfiksi ini. ._.  
>Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Jangan bosen sama IchiRuki yak. XD<br>Sepertinya yang **Gomenasai ** akan tertunda sampai ini taman. #eaaaa

Tolong buat yang nunggu, jangan bunuh saya yak!  
>(Nggak ada yang nunggu -_-")<p>

Oh ya.. mohon bantuannya. Ada yang tahu fanfiksi dengan judul **Rapido y Furiouso**? Ya, seperti itu tulisannya kira-kira. Fanfiksi tentang GrimmIchi. Ichi jadi sensei, dan Grimmjow dengan Drift King-nya. Cerita ini dengan bumbu balapan mobil, atau drifting gitu. Saya pengen baca lagi, tapi waktu dicari di ffn gak ada. Sudah dengan macam2 filter all rated, pairing GrimmIchi only, dan status juga saya buat all. Tapi gak ketemu juga. :( tolong yang tau authornya atau punya ceritanya, kasih tau yak. Onegai~~

Nee... akhir cuap-cuap saya kali ini, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. :)

See ya next chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 apdeeet! X3

Gomen agak lama ya. :3 Karena saya kekurangan ide nih. Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun buat Ichigo~~ Tanjoubi omedetou, Grimmjow no kawaii uke. XD

Sebelumnya, balasan ripiu yak. Dozo.

**Wakamiya:** Ini udah apdet. Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya. XD  
>silahkan dinikmati.<p>

**Voidy**: Masih on process kan ya? Saya tau lama. Tapi masih di keep buat tabungan. Hehe. Nanti saya pasti baca kok! Takutnya kalau saya terlanjur suka, malah berhenti di jalan apdetnya. It is not cool. T_T *pengalaman pahit.*  
>Tapi pasti akan diselesaikan kan? Kalau iya, pasti aku baca sekarang. .w.  
>Gin memang mencurigakan, dan chapter ini pasti akan memberi pencerahan. :3<p>

**Pooh:** Iyaa, tapi mungkin masih agak lama. Hehe. Mau tamatin ini dulu nih. Udah mau tamat, sama ngerjain yang Gomenasai. :3 Waah, Ichigo dibuat Rukia pusing pas ngidam? Boleh juga tuh. XD  
>Gin atau Renji ya? Akan terjawab segera! w<br>hai, terimakasih sudah di fav. :D

**Kim Na Na:** Happy ending yeah. Nantikan saja yak! :3

**Guest:** Apakah Gin? Simak di chapter ini yok. :3

**Inai:** wahaha. Jangan bahas lemon deh ya. Karena bisa gawat nanti kalau kebanyakan lemon. Bisa aseem. XD  
>weh? Janrang IchiRuki? Dont yu know that FBI flooded by IchiRuki fanfiction? Owo Saya saja sampe pusing gak. _<p>

**Hendrik**: Apakah pembelotnya Gin? Slahkan simak chapter ini! XD

**Niel's:** Aku juga berharap demikian. .w.  
>Hai'. Arigatou gozaimasu. :3<p>

**Mey:** Asyiik yak kalau romantis. :3 Ini udah apdet. :D

**Lady:** Mungkin aja mereka saling suka. XD *fujo kumat  
>Ruki hamil, bisa diatur lah yang itu mah. Asal gak terjadi apa2 pada Rukia kali ini. XD<p>

** :** Ayo bunuh Aizen bareng2. XD/ *ditimpun Aizen  
>Walaupun ada kejadian itu, semoga ntar Rukia hamilnya ada Ichi ya? (Kalau bisa nikah) XDD<p>

.

.

Nee, minna-_san. _Terimakasih untuk semuanya! Ripiu, fav, yang nunggu apdet, dan silent reder here. :3 Kalian semangat saya.

Nah, ini chapter menuju ke final battle *halah. Silahkan dinikmati. :3

.

.

**Never Changed by Time  
>BLEACH is belongs to Tite Kubo<strong>

This story is Ice-cy's

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Final revenge**

.

.

Lima orang pemuda saat ini tengah berada di taman belakang rumah Ichigo. Sang pimpinan kini sedang memeriksa sebuah senjata yang barusaja diberikan oleh anakbuahnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Diacungkannya senjata berwarna hitam dengan hiasan _line _berwarna _silver _ke pohon yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Di dalamanya sudah terbasang dua butir peluru. Ditariknya pelatuk pistol yang berukuran seperti pistol biasa pada umumnya itu.

Begitu pelatuk dilepas, tak terdengan bunyi 'dor' keras seperti saat ia menggunakan senjatanya yang lain. Selain itu, anak peluru yang ia lesatkan, tak terpental keras saat tak dapat menembus pohon. Peluru itu menancap, menenbus obyek buruannya. Benar benar seperti melesatkan sebuah pisau kecil. Pada sebuah pohon saja dapat demikian, bagaimana dengan manusia? Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan seringaian lebar oleh Ichigo. Ia berbalik.

"Senjata ini bagus sekali, Gin. Ringan, tak berat seperti senjata lainnya. Ini untukku?"

"Iya, Kurosaki-_sama._"

"Wah, terimakasih. Seingatku baru kali ini aku mencoba hasil tanganmu. Tak kusangka kau sehebat ini. Sebelumnya aku hanya melihatmu mebuat senjata tanpa aku pertunjukkan aksinya."

"Karena saya tidak ingin senjata saya disalahgunakan untuk kepentingan tak penting." Ujar Gin.

"Lalu, saya juga ke sini untuk memberikan ini, Kurosaki-_sama._" Ucap Ishida dan menyerahkan sebuah _handphone _flip pada Ichigo.

"_Hp_? Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Ini untuk Kuchiki-_sama. _Di dalamnya saya sudah memprogram sebuah program khusus yang akan bisa melacak keberadaan Kuchiki-_sama. _Bukan hanya itu. Jika seandainya Kuchiki-_sama _berada di luar daerah Tokyo, alat ini akan segera mengirimkan tanda pada saya, atau jika Kurosaki-_sama _mau, saya bisa memasangkan alat pemantaunya di _handphone _Kurosaki-_sama. _Lalu, jika alat ini dirusak, maka akan membuat tanda dan mengirim pesan segera pada pemantaunya, sehingga dapat diketahi pemiliknya ada di mana."

"Kebetulan aku memang ingin memberikan sebuah _handphone _pada Rukia. Aku ingin pemantau _handphone _ini. Kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Besok Anda bisa mendapatkannya, karena saat ini program itu masih ada di markas."

"Baiklah."

"Karena keperluan kami sudah selesai, kami pergi dulu, Kurosaki-_sama._" Pamit Ishida, yang disambung dengan keempat pemuda itu membungkuk sopan sekaligus menandakan rasa hormat, dan meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

Ichigo lalu kembali ke kamar. ia tak segera tidur sekembalinya ke kamarnya. Iaberdiri di samping jendela, dan teringat akan sesuatu. Dikeluarkannya _handphone _miliknya yang ada di saku celananya. Sebuah nomor telah dipilih, dan segera saja ia menekan tombol _call _untuk menyambungkan dirinya dengan pemilik nomor.

"Renji." Ucap Ichigo begitu nada telepon menandakan bahwa panggilan sudah diterima.

"_Ho. Ichigo. Ada apa kau menelfon_?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

"_Ada kabar apa memangnya?_"

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang terlelap tidur di ranjangnya, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi Rukia." Ucap Ichigo mantap.

"_Benarkah? Selamat untukmu, Ichigo! Kapan kau akan melaksanakan acara pernikahanmu? Tunggu, memang Kuchiki sudah setuju? _"

"Yeah. Dia sudah setuju, lebih tepatnya sih aku paksa. Haha."

"_Dasar kau._ _Jadi,_ _kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?_"

"Aku inginnya bulan depan, saat pergantian tahun. Tapi gaun milik pengantinku itu baru bisa diambil dua bulan lagi. Haah. Aku harus menundanya."

"_Keh. Kau ini terburu-buru sekali._"

"Aku hanya tak sabar mengganti nama Kuchiki dengan Kurosaki."

"_Ya ya... Tuan Kurosaki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Semoga kau beruntung dengan putrimu itu._"

"Terimakasih, Renji."

Ichigo memutuskan panggilannya dan meletakkan alat komunikasi itu di meja, dan menyusul Rukia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Setelah masuk ke selimut, ia menarik tubuh mungil Rukia ke pelukannya, dan mendekap gadis yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi itu. Dengan posisi Rukia menghadap dirinya, ia leluasa memandangi wajah gadisnya.

Ichigo membelai lembut wajah Rukia yang sedang terlelap. Ibu jarinya menyusur lembut mulai dari pelipis, pipi, bibir mungil, dan berhenti di dagu gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, dan menaikkan dagu Rukia, mengecup lembut belah tipis itu. Tak cukup ternyata. Ia lalu memberikan lumatan ringan pada bibir Rukia, berusaha mencecap rasa manis yang selalu memabukkannya. Tangannya mulai berpindah ke tengkuk sang tuan putri yang tengah tertidur, dan sedikit menekannya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman yang berhasil ia curi.

"Engh..." Sebuah erangan lemah meluncur dari bibir Rukia, membuat Ichigo menyeringai, merasa senang dengan respon Rukia. Dia pasti sudah gila. Dengan kata lain ia malah berharap Rukia bangun dan menyadari kegiatannya.

Sejenak ia melepaskan bibir yang ia tawan. Kini, sepasang ranum itu tampak lambab karena kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Ichigo...!" Seru Rukia dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang begitu rapat dengannya.

Rupanya tidurnya telah terusik, dan ia kembali dari alam mimpinya. Kini, iris violet itu menemukan wajah Ichigo tengah memamerkan seringaian tipis, dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. Tenaganya seperti sama sekali bukan apa-apa bagi Ichigo. Atas usahanya barusan, ia justru mendapat sebuah tawa kecil dari bibir Ichigo, yang pasti mengolok ketidakberhasilannya. Merasa memang tak bisa melawan, ia memilih untuk menyerah dan diam dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Sejenak keduanya diam. Rukia hanya bisa memandang dada Ichigo yang tepat ada di depannya, sedangkan Ichigo masih menyeringai melihat Rukia yang bungkam. Detak jarum jam mengusai ruangan dalam sekejap. Sunyi. Selain memang ini sudah malam, di rumah ini mereka hanya berdua dan para pembantu pasti sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Dapat Rukia rasakan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka bergeser lebih ke atas. Rupanya itu ulah Ichigo.

"Gara-gara gaunmu yang harus dibuat ulang itu, pernikahan kita harus ditunda." Protes Ichigo.

"Bukan salahku!"

"Ya, ya... Bukan salahmu." Ucap Ichigo dan lebih erat mendekap Rukia. Memang dia sedikit protes tentang gaun pengantin calonnya itu. Tapi tak apa lah menunggu dua bulan lebih lama. Toh yang penting Rukia tetap ada bersamanya.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau ini sungguhan seorang mafia?"

"Bukan. Aku pimpinan seorang mafia."

Glek

'Pimpinan mafia? Yang benar saja. jadi dia bukan orang sembarangan?' Batin Rukia

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tt- tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa kau menyesal mengetahui cinta pertamamu seorang mafia?"

"Terkejut lebih tepatnya." Jawab Rukia yang tampaknya serius dengan pembicaraannya kali ini.

"..." Ichigo diam, menunggu Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau anak baik itu ternyata sekarang menjadi mafia. Kalau kau bilang aku mengetahui bahwa cintaku adalah seorang mafia, tidak. Perasaan ini masih sama, dan aku mencintai seseorang karena aku mencintainya. Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Entahlah. Aku pikir kau menyesal, dan aku harus melakukan semua ini, bahkan sampai memaksamu menikah."

"..."

"Maaf."

Rukia mendongak mendengar kata itu kelluar dari bibir Ichigo, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Bukannya melepasmu, aku malah memaksamu tetap tinggal di samping seorang mafia."

"Bukan masalah bagiku. Aku juga tak punya tempat untuk pulang. _Nii-sama_ sudah diambil keluarganya, _nee-san_ sudah kembali pada _kami-sama_, dan di Karakura, aku tak punya teman. Tak ada yang menungguku pulang."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang akulah tempatmu pulang."

"Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjaga kepercayaanku."

"Kalau begitu aku minta imbalan."

"Hah?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Rukia terbelalak mendengar permintaan Ichigo. Tatapan tak percayanya hanya mendapat tatapan ada-apa dari Ichigo. Mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ichigo? Bisa memanggil nama kecilnya saja dia belum lama ini, dan sekarang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ichigo? Rukia merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh Ichigo. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam tak menjawab, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Rukia."

Gadis itu diam. Hal yang tak diketahui adalah, kini dia tengah menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya. Apa yang harus Rukia lakukan? Haruskah dia menuruti permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- kekasihnya itu?

"Keh. Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengatakannya berkali-kali untukku tanpa kuminta."

"Percayadiri sekali kau, _baka _jeruk."

"Hn? Kenapa tidak? Aku yakin karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"Bodoh."

.

.

Suara ketikan _keyboard _komputer memenuhi ruangan berukura meter itu. Tempat ini adalah sebuah kamar. sebuah kamar yang meskipun dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas dokumen, masih tampak rapi karena kertas-kertas itu tersusun rapi di sebuah rak. Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan data-data yang ada di layar komputernya, kini beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi ke dapur. Ini adalah markas Kurosaki. Sebuah markas besar yang berbentuk seperti rumah, namun sangat luas. Di tempat ini hanya ada beberpa anak buah Kurosaki. Anak buah tertentu yang juga memiliki tugas tertentu. Sebenarnya Kurosaki memiliki anak buah. Namun mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Berbeda dengan mafia lain yang saling melumpuhkan, Kurosaki hanya membuat garis pertahanan. Tak akan menyerang jika tak diserang. Beberapa saat dari dapur, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali ke kamarnya membawa secangkir kopi hangat yang ia buat dengan mesin pembuat kopi instan yang ada.

Ia meletakkan cangkir porselen itu di meja yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya setelah mengurangi sedikit isi cangkir itu.

Namun ia tak kembali berkutat dengan komputernya, melainkan meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di samping komputernya. Sebuah foto lama yang di dalamnya adalah gambar seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang tertawa bahagia dalam rangkulan pria yang ada di sampingnya. Senyum lebarnya adalah bukti perasaannya yang tak bercacat. Begitu pula dengan pria paruh baya di sampinya, yang tak lain adalah...

"Ayah. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Renji, nama pemuda itu, meletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang ada di tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengambil _handphone _miliknya yang ada di dalam saku.

"Halo."

"_Oh, Renji. Tumben kau yang menghubungiku?_" Tanya pria yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

"_Ada apa?"_

"Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuknya lebih cepat."

"_Kurosaki, maksudmu?_"

"Ya. Lalu kita akan menguasai semua milik Kurosaki."

"_Hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan?_"

"Hadiah yang tak kalah mengejutkan dari kejutan yang kau berikan padanya, Aizen Sousuke." Ucap Renji teriring seringaian lebarnya.

Barusan adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka. Abarai Renji, adalah seseorang yang dianggap sahabat oleh Ichigo, tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya itu.

Ini sungguhan. Renji, selama ini ada di bawah perintah Ichigo hanya untuk membuat Kurosaki dalam keadaan di atas awan. Ia sengaja membantu Kurosaki untuk menjadi kelompok yang paling berkuasa, meskipun ia sendiri sadar bahwa Ichigo adalah pemuda yang tak dapat diremehkan.

Renji, sebenarnya dulu ia menganggap Ichigo memang sahabat terbaiknya. Ia begitu dekat dengan Ichigo setelah mereka sempat tinggal bersama setelah kematian orangtua Ichigo. Namun rasa cemburu dan tak suka lebih menggelapkan hatinya, dan memilih mengganti hubungan persahabatannya dengan Ichigo menjadi sebuah rasa benci yang harus terbalaskan.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Renji, Ichigo-_sama_, sudah waktunya kalian kembali ke rumah." Ucap Seorang pria berambut merah panjang pada du anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di lereng bukit.

Dua bocah itu segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah pria yang menunggu mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Begitu sampai di depannya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada kedua bocah yang ada di depannya dan disambut oleh dua tangan berbeda yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. Mereka berjalan bersama kembali ke rumah.

.

.

"Ichigo-_sama_, ini makanan untuk Anda." Ucap pria yang merupakan ayah Renji, sembari memberikan sebuah nampan berisi sepiring makanan yang segelas teh. Bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang sedari tadi masih asyik memukuli alat latihannya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan beristirahat di _roka*. _Ayah Renji duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, paman. Sebenarnya paman tak usah repot-repot begini. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri!"

"Sudahlah. Kau terlalu lelah setelah latihan pastinya. Cepatlah makan."

"Di mana Renji?"

"Sepertinya dia belum pulang."

"Hah. Enak sekali dia bisa sekolah, sedangkan aku hanya berdiam di rumah."

"Maaf, Ichigo-_sama, _akan berbahaya kalau Anda berbaur dengan masyarakat."

"Lahir sebagai anak seorang mafia ternyata tidak enak."

"Walaupun Isshin-_sama_ adalah seorang mafia, namun ia tak bertindak jahat. Dia justru melindungi dan membantu orang yang membutuhkannya. Ia membuat Kurosaki menjadi kuat karena ia ingin melindungi. Namun sayangnya, banyak kelompok lain yang tak suka dengan caranya." Cerita ayah Renji.

"Paman, bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kedua orangtuaku?"

"Mereka adalah orang yang baik." Ayah Renji mulai menceritakan kembali segala hal yang ia ingat tentang orangtua dari anak yang ada di sampingnya. Ichigo setia mendengarkannya sembari menyuapkan nasi yang ada di mangkuk, dan melahap sedikit demi sedikit lauk yang terhidang.

Mereka berdua terlalu asyik, sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang hendak mengucapkan "_tadaima_", namun tak jadi begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Di depannya sana, pria yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya. Hal yang membuatnya iri adalah, mereka lebih terlihat sperti sepasang ayah dan anak daripada dengannya sendiri yang merupakan anak dari pria itu.

Bukannya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, Abarai Renji menyimpan semua perasaan kesalnya pada Ichigo, dan akhirnya berujung pada hari kematian ayahnya.

Salah satu musuh dari ayah Ichigo mengetahui tentang keberadaan Ichigo yang ada bersama keluarga Abarai. Mengirim anakbuahnya ke sana, mereka segera mengejar Renji, Ichigo, dan ayah Renji. Kabur pun mereka masih dikejar. Sulit sekali untuk menghidari kejaran mereka.

Saat mereka berada di sebuah jalanan yang lengang, musuh berhasil menyudutkan mobil yang ditumpangi mereka dan menabrakannya pada sebuah toko yang ada di tepi jalan. Tak berhenti di situ, toko kecil itu dibakar oleh mereka. Beruntungnya Ayah Renji berhasil membawa kedua anak itu keluar dari mobil yang sudah ringsek dan keluar dari toko, meski tangan ayah Renji tak luput dari jilatan api saat menolong Renji. Ya, Ayah Renji lebih dulu menolong Ichigo keluar dari mobil. Ichigo kecil sudah tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Hal itu, menambah satu lagi kebencian Renji pada Ichigo, dan bertambah saat mereka berada di rumah sakit.

"Renji."

"Iya, ayah." Jawab Renji yang ada di samping ayahnya yang tengah terbaring kritis segera mendekati sang ayah.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut merah anaknya.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa."

"Iya ayah."

"Renji, berjanjilah pada ayah."

"Janji apa?"

"Kau akan menjaga Ichigo-_sama_ kalau ayah sudah tak ada nantinya. Asal kau tahu, Renji, keluarga Abarai sudah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Kurosaki dari dulu."

'Menjaga bocah brengsek tak tahu diri itu? Yang benar saja!' Ingin sekali Renji berteriak menolak demikian. Namun yang terucap dari bibirnya hanyalah, "Baik, ayah."

"Terimakasih, Renji." Ucap Ayah Renji kemudian, dan itu adalah perkataan ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Begitu selesai mengucapkan permintaan itu, ayah Renji tak sadarkan diri, dan ternyata dia sudah meninggal. Dokter mengatakan, luka bakar yang terinfeksi dan benturaan keras di tulang ekornya adalah penyebab kematian ayah Renji.

Renji kecil yang berusia 12 tahun itu kini menyimpan dendam atas sakit hatinya pada Ichigo. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Ichigo merasakan sakit, lebih dari yang ia rasakan. Sejak itu pula, persahabatan di antara dua bocah itu telah hilang. Renji mendampingi Ichigo demi untuk menguatkan Kurosaki dan membuatnya berkuasa, dan ia akan menjatuhkan Ichigo suatu hari nanti.

Bak gayung bersambut, Renji kecil yang terpenuhi dendam bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Inilah awal mula kekuasaan Kurosaki di bawah pimpinan Ichigo. Awalnya. Kemenangan demi kemenangan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kamuflase yang dibuat oleh Renji dan Aizen, yang juga mengincar tahta Kurosaki. Namun sejak usia Ichigo berusia tujuhbelas tahun, dan mulai didampingi oleh _the Guardian, _Ichigo membuat Kurosaki semakin kuat dengan tangannya sendiri.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

Renji kini tengah menyeringai puas, mengingat wajah sakit hati Ichigo saat kejadian yang menimpa Rukia beberapa waktu lalu. Kejadian saat Rukia kembali dengan keadaan tidak utuh.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kelemahanmu ada pada gadis biasa seperti dia. Apa hebatnya gadis itu?"

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju jatuh ke jalanan, menambah putih suasana Tokyo. Lampu-lampu di jalanan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Pohon-pohon terhiasi pernak-pernik dan juga lampu warna-warni. Di setiap toko di jalan, sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau terpasang, lenkap dengan tulisan perayaan malam ini. Saat ini adalah malam natal. Jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo dipadati oleh semua yang merayakannya. Namun dapat dilihat, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, yang tampak bahagia dengan cerita masing-masing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sepasang kekasih yang ada di sebuah kamar di lantai 23 dari sebuah hotel yang ada di dekat Tokyo Tower. Ichigo memilih untuk merayakannya di luar bersama Rukia. Awalnya Rukia menolak, namun setelah ada paksaan dari Ichigo, tak heran kini Rukia dengan mudahnya diseret ke tempat itu.

Tapi rupanya paksaan itu membuat Rukia kini tampak berbinar-binar menyaksikan warna-warni yang lebih banyak daripada yang ia lihat dari rumah Ichigo yang hanya terlihat dari kejauhan. Tokyo Tower menjadi obyek pilihan Ichigo karena Rukia bilang ia sangat menyukai bangunan itu. Bagi Ichigo, 'Apa bagusnya susunan besi itu?'.

Grep

Rukia tersentak merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Saat ini, Rukia tengah berada di depan kaca kamar hotel, berdiri di antara kaca besar itu dan Ichigo di belakangnya. Diam. Rukia yang terkejut entah kenapa hanya terdiam, dan Ichigo juga tak mengatakan apapun. Namun rupanya tangan pemuda itu yang beraksi. Tangan kanannya naik perlahan, dan berhenti pada kancing manik yang ada di bagian depan _onepiece _yang dikenakan Rukia. Refleks tangan Rukia mencegah Ichigo untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Namun memang Ichigo saja yang yang dapat dicegah jika sudah melangkah. Tangan kirinya masih mendekap Rukia dengan erat, sedang tangan kanannya mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Rukia. Gadis itu mendesah kecil, saat merasakan tengkuknya tersentuh oleh sesuatu. Ternyata itu ulah Ichigo, yang tengah menyapukan belah bibirnya di kulit halus kekasihnya.

"Ichigo...nghh..."

"Hn? Ada apa Rukia?"

"Hentikan, _baka_!"

"Kau ini sensitif sekali." Ucap Ichigo dan langsung menyesap bagian belakang telinga Rukia, membuat gadis itu kembali medesah, merasakan salah satu titik sensitifnya diserang oleh 'musuh'.

"Kk- kau. Hentikan sekarang juga, atau- akkhh..." Protes gadis mungil itu terhenti, saat tangan Ichigo sudah bergerilya ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, menari-nari, dan menggoda titik manis di sana.

"Kau manis, Rukia." Goda Ichigo dan meninggalkan satu bercak merah di leher belakang gadis itu, "Bagus bukan, pemandangan malam ini?"

"Angghh... Ichig...goo..hhnn..." Gadis itu mulai mengerang, frustasi antara ingin marah, atau memilih untuk menyerah pada permainan Ichigo secara tak langsung. Ia mendongak, dan bertemu dengan bayangan Ichigo yang tersenyum ke arahnya dari pantulan kaca. Wajah kedua insan itu begitu kontras. Rukia, sudah penuh dengan rona di wajahnya. Mimik gelisah kentara di wajah gadis itu. Sedangkan Ichigo, pemuda itu tampak tenang dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Ingin sekali Rukia memberikan satu pukulan manis di wajah Ichigo yang tampak begitu tenang. Namun mungkin itu harus ditunda dulu, karena kini ia sudah mulai ambruk, dan bertopang pada lengan kekar kekasihnya. Ia sudah kalah. Tak ada pilihan baginya, dan kini ia membiarkan Ichigo membawanya, dan menidurkannya dengan lembut di tempat tidur. Satu pandangan menyeluruh dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki Rukia, membawa Ichigo ke aktivitas selanjutnya. Katakan selamat tinggal pada cahaya lampu kamar, karena yang akan menerangi mereka berdua adalah keremangan malam, cahaya bulan, dan sinar-sinar temaram dari gedung-gedung di luar. Kedua insan itu sudah terbuai dengan kenikmatan dan kehangatan lawan yang diberikan, mengabaikan hawa dingin di penghujung tahun.

.

.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Ichigo Kurosaki." Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, memandangi sebuah rumah yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu kembali ke dalam mobil, dan segera memasuki halamn rumah yang akan menjadi tempat ia memulai balas dendamnya.

Rumah itu tampak sepi. Jelas saja tampak sepi. Ia sudah mengecek bahwa di rumah ini sekarang hanya ada si gadis. Kekasihnya sengaja ia berikan berita tentang transaksi yang cukup kacau di salah satu tempat pertemuan.

Ia melangkah menapaki tangga, dan menuju ke salah satu kamar di sana, yang ia yakin pasti gadis itu ada di sana.

Tok tok tok

Hanya sekadar sopan santun memasuki ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah mendapati pintu terbuka untuknya, dan menampakkan sesosok gadis yang ingin ia temui.

"Ah, Kuchiki. Apa kabar?" Renji berbasa-basi.

"Uh, kau teman Ichigo, bukan?"

"Yah, aku Abarai Renji, sahabat Ichigo. Aku ke sini atas permintaan Ichigo."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia bilang aku diminta untuk menjemputmu, dan mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat, untuk melihat tempat resepsi pernikahan kalian nantinya."

"Benarkah? Tapi Ichigo tak memberitahuku."

"Dia sedang terburu-buru, makanya dia menyuruhku."

"Baiklah." Rukia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Ichigo. Ia lalu mengikuti Renji meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

'Kena kau, Rukia. Lalu berikutnya adalah Ichigo. Bersipalah kau, Kurosaki sialan.' Batin Renji yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat. Bukan tempat resepsi pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo, melainkan markas Aizen Sousuke. Rukia yang notabene tak tahu jalanan di Tokyo, hanya bisa diam dan menurut saja. sepanjang jalan gadis itu hanya diam, tak curiga dan tak bertanya.

Beberapa belokan jalan, gedung-gedung, dan tanda batas daerah sudah mereka lewati. Hal ini membuat Rukia merasa ada yang janggal. Sejauh itu kah tempat resepsi yang Ichigo pilih?

"Ah, Abarai-_san, _sebenaranya tempat itu ada di mana? Kita sudah dua jam perjalanan dan ini sudah jauh dari pusat Tokyo." Akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara.

"Tenang saja. sebentar lagi kita sampai, Kuchiki." Renji tersenyum ramah, mencoba untuk lebih meyakinkan Rukia. Gadis itu pun kembali menyamankan duduknya, meski perasaannya tak enak.

Rukia sedikit terkejut saat mobil Renji berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang jauh dari keramaian, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah besar. Tak menghiraukan wajah tekejut gadis pimpinannya yang memang ia tahu, Renji keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

"Kita sampai, Kuchiki."

"Di mana ini? Lalu Ichigo di mana?"

"Selamat datang, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo tidak ada di sini," Sebuah suara menyela percakapan mereka. Seketika tubuh Rukia menegang. Mendengar suara itu, membuat ia teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang hanya ia ingat suaranya. Seseorang yang telak menorehkan bekas luka yang teramat sakit.

_**"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kurosaki **__**no hime**__**?"**_

_"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"_

_**"Aku hanya ingin membuat Kurosaki itu menyerah."**_

Renji menyingkir dari hadapan Rukia, dan membuat gadis itu dapat melihat dengan kelas siapa yang ada di sana. Setitik keringat dingin tampak di pelipis Rukia. Ada apa sebenaranya Renji membawa ia ke sini?

"Abarai-_san..._"

"Tapi kami akan menemanimu." Lanjutnya, dan kini sudah berdiri di samping Renji.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Renji dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Glek

"Ah, sebelumnya," Renji mengambil _handphone _yang ada pada Rukia, membantingnya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Kenapa, Renji?"

"Benda ini sudah diberi alat pelacak. Dengan hancurnya benda ini, alat itu tak akan berfungsi lagi."

.

.

**Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip!**

Berulang kali suara itu terdengan dari _handphone _milik Ichigo yang kini sedang berada di markas bersama Gin.

"Eh? Suara apa ini?" Ichigo mengambil benda itu dari sakunya, dan segera mengecek di layar yang menampilak sebuah pesan.

_**09190 is in a danger.**_

"Apa maksdnya ini?"

"Bolehkah saya lihat, Kurosaki-_sama?_" Ucap Gin.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu lalu menyerahkan _hp-_nya pada Gin. Permata merah yang biasanya tersembunyi do balik kelopaknya, kini tampak jelas. Senyuman khas seorang Gin pun lenyap seketika. Ia lalu mengambil alat komunikasinya sendiri, dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Ishida! Segera ke markas sekarang. Kami butuh bantuanmu."

"_Aku mengerti, Gin. Aku segera ke sana sekarang._"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ichigo begitu Gin selesai dengan telefonnya.

"**Kuchiki-**_**sama, **_**sedang dalam bahaya.**"

"Kau jangan bercanda, Gin!"

"Tidak. Sial, ternyata dia bergerak lebih cepat." Gumam Gin.

_Gin yang hendak mengambil cataan rancangan senjatanya, terhenti saat melewati ruangan Renji. Namun mendengar nama Grimmjow di sebut-sebut, ia tertarik untuk mencuri dengar sejenak._

_"Sebaiknya aku memberinya waktu sebentar lagi, agar ia bisa menikmati waktu bersama gadisnya itu."_

_"__Tapi kau jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu, atau dia akan lepas.__"_

_"Tenang saja, dia tak akan kubiarkan lari."_

_"__Terserah kau saja kalau begitu.__"_

_"Ah, tentang gadis itu, pasti kau yang menjadi dalang di balik kejadian itu. Tega sekali kau mengkambinghitamkan Grimmjow."_

_"__Haha. Aku tak sabar permainan ini akan segera berakhir.__"_

_Srakk!_

_Pria yang sedari tadi masih asik berbincang di telefon, buru-buru mengamati sekitarnya. Takut kalau suara barusan adalah seseorang yang mendengar percakapannya. Dengan hari-hati ia berjalan ke arah pintu, mencoba melihat keadaan di luar ruangan. Sepi tak ada siapun di sana._

_"Mungkin hanya angin." Ia lalu kembali meletakkan alat komunikasi portabel itu di telinganya, "Baiklah, lain kali kita bahas ini."_

_Gin bernapas lega di. Untung saja Renji tak menyadari kehadirannya tadi._

.

.

TBC

Yaaaah, Rukia lagi, Rukia lagi. XDD  
>gak apa2 deh ya? Gak apa2 kan? Sekarang terjawab deh, siapa musuh dalam selimutnya. :3<p>

Nah, minna-_san, _ada yang bisa nebak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sama Rukia? Bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka, padahal Ichigo benar2 menganggap Renji sahabatnya? Dan apa yang membuat Aizen menggunakan Renji dan Grimmjow? Bagaimana sebenaranya mereka bisa saling bersangkutan?  
>Kalau mau tahu, jangan berhenti di chapter ini ya! Karena besok akan terjawab semuanya. XD<p>

Yosh! See you next chapter. :3


	13. Chapter 13

Minna, saya balik nih. Bawa oleh-oleh bagian terakhir cerita ini. XD

yang masih njliimet sama kemarin-kemarin, semoga bisa terjelaskan ya. Dan saya harap, fanfiksi yang nulisnya dicicil selama 2 bulan ini, tidak aneh. ._.a

_**Review:**_

Voidy: sip sip. Pasti saya baca. Tapi saya ada masalah lagi, karena saya sedang kehilangan feel untuk fanfiksi straight. Bacaannya sekarang yang yaoi mulu nih. -_- doakan saya semoga sedikit sembuh ya. T_T  
>untuk feeling Ichi, sudah diperbaiki. Emang agak kepanjangan sih ya. XD Aizen, semuanya akan terjawab di sini. :D<p>

Dheby: ini nih chappie terakhir. Kira-kira Rukia hidup nggak ya, di chap ini? XD

Mey: wah, selamat benar dugaannya. :D  
>ini chapter terakhir kok. :D<p>

Guest: sip!

Hendrik: semoga Renji sadar ya. ._. Dia ini gambang banget dikibulin sama Aizen. *plok

Inai: Waduh, gak bisa bayangin Gin jadi ayahnya Aizen. XD tapi mungkin seru juga ya.

Owwie: sesekali ya, Gin jadi baik. Wkwkwk. Iya nih, udah tiga kali. Ni kayaknya diculik lagi deh. Hohoho.

Cha'py: timpuk aja sepuasnya. XD  
>di chapter ini semuanya akan dijelaskan kok. Bagaimana sebenarnya kasus di antara Kurosaki, abarai, jaegerjaques dan Aizen. :D<p>

: wii, makasih. XD udah apdet. Baca lagi dong *ngarep banget

Kaneko: yoroshiku ne. :D Sesekali gak apa nah. Kayaknya belum ada. XD  
>makasih fafolnya :3<p>

**Note: **Saya sedikit bingung sama marganya Aizen. Tapi di sni saya memakai 'Aizen' sebagai marga. Soalnya di Bleach sebagai _taichou _saja, dia dipanggil Aizen. Padahal semua _taichou_ dipanggil marganya. Yah, apapun itu, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. XD

Monggo :3

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Changed by Time<br>Ice-cy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Truth<strong>

BANG!

Sebuah suara keras itu datang dari luar. Membuat Aizen dan Renji yang tengah duduk terdiam di dalam menoleh ke arah luar. Mereka saling berpandangan, saling bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang telah membuat kebisingan itu.

"Kita coba lihat ke luar." Ucap Renji kemudian.

Mereka beranjak, dan berjalan ke luar bersama beberapa anak buah mereka.

"Wah wah. Tak kusangka ternyata itu sapaan dari tuan muda kita." Aizen menyeringai mengejek pada tamu yang sudah datang ke kediamannya.

"Kembalikan Rukia!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kujamu dulu, Kurosaki_-sama_?" Aizen tak memperdulikan raut kesal yang terpampang di wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Kau, brengsek! Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Hmm... wajar kalau kau tak mengenalku, karena kita tak pernah bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang mengenal dirimu. Aku Aizen Sousuke."

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Kembalikan Rukia sekarang juga! Aku sama sekali tak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Tak ada urusan denganku, kau bilang? Asal kau tahu, gara-gara Kurosaki, sekeluargaku mati."

Ichigo tersentak dan membeku di tempat.

"Gara-gara Kurosaki, ayahku jatuh dan bunuh diri di depan mataku!"

**Flashback **

Semburat senja telah merona langit sejak setengah jam lalu. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat berjalan tenang menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Memamerkan kemenangannya dalam lomba basket pada keluarganya adalah hal sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Di dalam tasnya, sebuah piagam yang menjadi bukti masih menunggu sabar untuk keluar dan membuat keluarga sang Pemilik tersenyum.

"_Tadaima._" Ucapnya saat memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatu.

Brakk!

Ia refleks menoleh dan dan menjumpai seorang pria berdiri di pintu masuk ruang tengah yang barusaja mendobrak pintu.

"Aa- yah?"

Tubuhnya membeku seketika begitu melihat pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya itu tengah berdiri sedikit terhuyung, menatapnya tajam, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah pria itu tengah membawa sebilah pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, namun berhenti saat lelaki itu mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Mau tak mau, ia harus membekukan langkah untuk mendekati pria itu.

"Berhenti di tempatmu atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, Sousuke."

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hik." Rupanya ia mabuk, "Kurosaki kurang ajar itu telah membantu keluarga Jaegerjaques untuk kembali membangun perusahaannya, dan pria pemilik Pantera Inc. itu berhasil telah mendepak ayah dari jabatan ayah, dan sekarang kita jatuh miskin, Nak."

"Tapi, ayah..."

"Aku tak mau hidup miskin."

"AYAAAAHHH!" Sebuah pekikan yang nyaring hingga ke luar itu keluar berbarengan dengan ayah Aizen Sousuke yang menghujamkan pisau yang sedari ia genggam tepat ke jantungnya.

Aizen segera berlari ke ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tak sampai di situ saja keterkejutannya, karena saat berada di ambang pintu tengah, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ibunya tergolek di lantai dapur bersimbah darah. Tertemukan sudah alasan mengapa pisau ayahnya berlumuran darah. Ia yakin, ayahnya tertekan dan membunuh ibunya, dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Ayahnya meninggal, tepat di depan matanya.

Hilang sudah angan untuk melihat wajah bahagia di kedua paras orangtuanya, dan rasa bangga ayahnya.

Semuanya sirna.

Kini ia harus meneguk pil pahit, terpahit dalam hidupnya.

"Kurosaki. Jaegerjaques. Kalian harus membayar semua ini!"

**Flashback End**

"Tenanglah, Tuan Kurosaki. Kalau memang sebegitu inginnya kau bertemu dengan nonamu itu, akan kuperlihatkan dia." Aizen kembali menyeringai, "Tunjukkan, Renji."

"Renji?"

Pria bersurai merah panjang itu lalu keluar, hadir di antara mereka. Hanya raut wajah dingin yang ia tunjukkan di depan Ichigo.

"Renji, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Topik sedikit teralihkan, begitu mengetahui sahabatnya ada di sini, namun tak berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ichigo." Jawabnya sarkastik.

"Dia memang berkomplot dengan Aizen, Kurosaki sama." Ucap Gin dan membuat Ichigo menoleh tak percaya padanya, begitu pula Ishida, Toushiro, dan Ggio.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin? Kau bercanda pasti!" Toushiro menyela.

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya sahabatmu ini sudah tak mau lagi bersamamu, Ichigo Kurosaki, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak berminat bersamamu dan menjadi sahabat yang selama ini kau pikir." Aizen menginterupsi keterkejutan Ichigo.

"Aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu sahabat, Ichigo."

"Kau bohong!"

Renji sedikit mencelos. Kedua irisnya terarah ke bawah, tak ingin melihat hazel yang menatap nyalang padanya, "Baiklah. Kuakui dulu kau ku anggap sahabat saat kita masih awal-awal bertemu. Tapi... semuanya berbah setelah negara api menyerang."

Semuanya cengo.

"Lupakan. Maksudku, semuanya berubah sejak kau mengacaukan suasana di keluargaku. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir, aku tak suka saat ayahku lebih memperatikanmu," Renji kini menatap lurus pada Ichigo, "Dia lebih peduli padamu, dia lebih menyayangimu, bahkan dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu!" Bening itu jatuh tetes demi tetes, "Aku yang merupakan anak kandungnya, terabaikan begitu kau datang!"

Ichigo terhenyak. Benar jika selama ini tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Renji merasa demikian. Lalu, kenapa dia mau bersamanya dan menjadi sahabatnya selama ini?

"Aku bergabung dengan Kurosaki hanya karena ingin membalas dendam. Aku tak terima karena kau telah mengambil satu-satunya keluargaku!"

"Bicara apa kau, Renji?! Memang ayahmu sering bersamaku, tapi dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun yang ia miliki!"

"Cih! Bicara saja semaumu. Tapi semuanya sudah membuktikan, bahkan saat terakhir hidupnya, dia masih saja memikirkanmu."

"Kau salah, Renji! Ayahmu selalu memperdulikanmu!"

Dor!

"Diam kau!" Teriak Renji yang barusaja menyarangkan sebuah peluru di bahu Ichigo.

"Kurosaki_-sama_!" Keempat anakbuahnya segera dalam keadaan siaga.

"Ukh.. Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya luka begini, aku tak akan mati." Ichigo justru tersenyum kecil, "Kau hanya terpengaruh orang brengsek ini. Iya, kan, Renji? Baiklah, katakan di mana Rukia? Soal kau, akan kuurus nanti."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu setelah kau membunuh ayahku. Orang macam apa sebenarnya keluargamu itu, hah?"

"Akan aku tunjukkan di mana Kuchiki itu, Kurosaki. Renji, kau tenangkanlah dirimu." Ucap Aizen yang lalu mengambil _handphone_ –nya.

Setelah sebelumya ia mencari-cari sesuatu, ia lalu menyuruh anak buahnya menyerahkan _handphone _itu pada Ichigo.

"Lihat itu, Kurosaki."

Aizen akhirnya menyeringai senang begitu melihat raut wajah tegang tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

Di layar ponsel itu, tengah menayangkan sebuah _video call_ Aizen dengan anak buahnya yang tengah berada di suatu tempat, dengan keadaan yang tidak baik.

Tampilan yang sedikit _zoom _ itu menunjukkan bahwa gadis sang Kurosaki tengah berada di dalam mobil, terikat, dan tak sadarkan diri. Oke mungkin itu sama sekali tak berbahaya. Namun mobil itu tergantung oleh sebuah mobil derek, dan tepat berada di atas tepi laut.

"Ah, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku menyuruh anak buahku menjatuhkan mobil itu. Pasti akan sangat menarik. Oh, apakah tuan putrimu itu bisa berenang? Kuharap ia bisa, karena laut itu tak dangkal."

"Brengsek kau!" Akan kuurus kau nanti. Ichigo berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Kurosaki_-sama_, Anda mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Gin yang berdiri di samping mobil.

"Aku tau tempat Rukia berada." Ucapnya yang sudah siap di depan kemudi.

"Ini untuk Anda." Ucap Gin dan menyerahkan sebuah katana pendek yang berukuran seperti belati biasa, "Ini akan berguna."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Aizen, atau siapapun yang ada di sana sama sekali tak mencegak kepergian Ichigo. Mereka yakin, diamnya Aizen pasti karena sudah menyiapkan rencana.

"Renji, tak kusangka kau ternyata musuh!" Seru Ggio tiba-tiba.

"Cih. Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau kau menganggap Kurosaki_-sama_ sudah mengambil kebahagiaanmu, kau salah, Abarai Renji." Sela Gin.

"Tau apa kau, rubah?"

Gin hanya menyeringai seperti biasanya, "Karena nyatanya kau tak tahu alasan ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Kurosaki_-sama_."

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami, hah?"

"Aku mungkin tak tahu banyak. Tapi lima tahun hidup di jalanan sebagai buruan para manusia yang haus dara, membuatku banyak memiliki pengalaman dan informasi."

"Langsung saja, Gin. Tak usah bertele-tele."

"Asal kau tahu saja, Abarai Renji, Keluarga Kurosaki sejak dulu adalah pelindung keluarga Abarai, dan keluarga Abarai adalah pengawal setia keluarga Kurosaki. Dimulai dari kakekmu, keluarga Abarai telah diselamatkan oleh keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka diselamatkan dari sekelompok mafia yang hendak memusnahkan semua keturunan Abarai yang dulu dikenal sebagai penjaga yang tangguh. Setelah itu, keluarga Abarai mengabdikan diri pada Kurosaki. Mereka dengan senang hati menjadi penjaga. Sebagai gantinya, keluarga Kurosaki juga tahu diri dengan menjadi penjamin nyawa mereka. Jadi, yang sebenarnya dilindungi adalah keluarga Abarai. Jadi dapat dikatakan, saat ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Kurosaki_-sama_, adalah sebenarnya ia menitipkanmu pada Kurosaki_-sama_. Tentang kematian ayahmu, ia lebih mementingkan Kurosaki_-sama_ karena tahu kau baik-baik saja dan ia ingin agar Kurosaki_-sama_ baik-baik saja dan dapat menitipkanmu padanya, meninggalkanmu dengan tenang. Ayahmu sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan diburu oleh orang yang mencari-cari Kurosaki_-sama_."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Kau bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal ayahku!"

"Sudah kubilang, lima tahun hidup menjadi buronan membuatku banyak informasi. Asal kau tahu saja, yang memburuku adalah para kelompok kelas atas."

"Kupastikan itu hanyalah karangan Ichigo yang ia suruh kau sampaikan padaku."

"Kalau kau tak percaya, temuilah ayahmu dan tanyakan padanya langsung."

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Tak dipungkiri, kini perasaa Renji berkecamuk. Jika memang yang dikatakan Gin benar adanya, maka selain telah mengingkari wasiat ayahnya, ia sudah merusak hubungan keluarga Abarai dan Kurosaki.

Tapi...

"Itu semua pasti omong kosong, Renji." Ucap Aizen yang seola mengerti apa yang sedang Renji pikirkan.

"Hn?"

"Tenangkan dirimu."

"Dan kau sudah salah memilih sekutu, Renji." Imbuh Gin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Renji penasaran.

"Jika kau percaya tuduhan pria ini atas kematian ayahnya, maka kau bodoh. Kau ini, terlalu terpaku pada dendammu, hingga menutup telinga pada sekitar. Asal kau tahu, Espada corp. milik ayahnya, adalah perusahaan yang culas. Phantera Inc. jatuh karena kecurangan pemilik Espada corp. Kurosaki saat itu hanya membantu finansial mereka, dan mereka kembali berdiri dengan kaki mereka sendiri. Jatuhnya Espada corp. adalah karena kesalahan pimpinannya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah ayah Aizen Sousuke. Ia lengah, dan dengan telak ditumbangkan oleh Jaegerjaques dengan total saham di atas milik Aizen."

"Hm." Aizen tersenyum mengejek, "Kau ini pintar sekali mengarang cerita."

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini mengada-ada? Baiklah. Terserah saja pada dirimu, Abarai Renji. Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya."

Tak disangkal memang penuturan barusan membuat Renji sedikit bimbang, dan goyah pada hal yang ia yakini sampai detik itu juga.

"Renji, ayo kita pergi. Aku masih harus memberikan pertunjukkan menarik untuk Kurosaki."

Renji hanya diam menurut dan mengikuti Aizen masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan keempat penjaga itu kini sudah ada di dalam mobil dan siap menyusul pimpinan mereka.

.

.

Ichigo berdiri mematung memandang ke atas. Ia tak berkutik melihat sebuah mobil yang ada di atas itu. Saat ini ia tengah berada sebuah dermaga. Sepi. Sepertinya Aizen sengaja memilih tempat yang tak cukup dikenal. Sayangnya, pengalaman yang ia miliki lebih memberikan keberuntungan padanya. Ia segera tahu hanya setelah melihat tempat yang ada di rekaman tadi. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Anak buah Aizen telah menghubungi pimpinannya, dan Aizen memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak membiarkan Ichigo mendekat. Sekarang, pemuda itu diam, karena jika ia berani mengambil langkah, maka mereka akan memutuskan talu yang masih menahan kereta besi itu.

"Tak kusangka kau tahu tempat ini, Kurosaki." Ucap Aizen yang ternyata sudah sampai di tempat, "Ada apa? Apakah kau tak ingin menyelamatkan tuan putrimu?"

"Sialan kau, Aizen! Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Lepaskan Rukia karena ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, dan akan kuturuti permintaanmu!"

"Hm. Tawaran yang bagus. Dulu, aku akan menyuruhmu melepaskan kepemimpinanmu padaku, namun aku tak tertarik lagi."

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Aku hanya ingin menantangmu. Jika kau menang, aku kembalikan wanita itu dan sahabatmu. Tapi jika kau kalah, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keduanya."

"Kk- kau. Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Saat ini, aku sudah memasang sebuah bom di mobil yang ditumpangi sahabatmu. Begitu mobil ku kunci, maka _timer _akan menyala, dan itu adalah waktu yang kau miliki untuk dapat menyelamatkan keduanya."

"Kau gila!"

"Memang. Dan untuk kalian berempat," Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya pada _the Guardian _yang barusaja keluar dari mobil, "Jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang membantu mereka, atau aku akan mendiskualifikasikan pimpinan kalian, dan ketiganya tak selamat."

"Aku pasti bisa memenuhi tantanganmu!"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai, Kurosaki." Aizen menekan sebuah tombol pada pengendali kecil yang ada ditangannya, "Waktumu 40 menit untuk menyelamatkan... mereka."

Berbarengan dengan ucapan Aizen barusan, mobil yang daritadi masih ada di atas, kini tercebur ke laut dan perlahan muai tenggelam. Ichigo yang tak menyangka akan tindakan Aizen barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia melompat ke laut untuk segera mengejar mobil. Besi itu akan tenggelam, meskipun daya ke atas air mampu memperlambatnya. Di dalam, ia melepaskan jas dan sepatunya. Ia berenang sekuat mungkin untuk menggapai bongkahan besi itu. Beruntung, ia dapat mangejar. Kini ia sudah ada di samping mobil itu, dan beruntung kaca tertutup rapat. Sekarang, ia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. ia pun teringat pada senjata yang Gin berikan. Peluru yang keluar dai pistol itu sama sekali tak membuat selongsongnya terpental. Ia pun lalu mengeluarkannya dan mengarahkannya pada kunci pintu mobil. Gin yang jenius, atau ini adalah keberuntungan Ichigo, dua peluru yang ia keluarkan sukses merusak kunci pintu.

Lima menit berlalu.

Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan katana yang Gin berikan. Lagi-lagi karya Gin memang tak dapat diremehkan. Jika itu katana atau belati biasa, maka akan patah. Saat ini Ichigo mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah rusak itu dengan mencongkelnya.

Enam menit. Ichigo berhasil membukanya. Namun air laut segera memenuhi bagian dalam mobil. Dengan sudah payah ia menarik Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

'Ukh.' Rasa sakit di bekas tembakan yang diberikan Renji sedikit nyeri.

'Bantulah aku. Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku. Ukh.' Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Kini Rukia sudah ada di rengkuhannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi hidung Rukia.

'Kumohon.'

_Welcome, _Hichigo.

Iris mata hazel itu kini sebelah berganti menjadi emas.

"Serahkan ini padaku."

Lima belas menit.

.

.

"Ku harap ia tak tenggelam, karena masih ada yang harus ia selamatkan." Ucap Aizen.

"Sialan kau, Aizen!" Bentak Renji yang kini terikat dan terkunci di dalam mobil Aizen.

"Hahaha. Tadinya aku ingin menjadikanmu sekutuku, tapi rupanya kau mulai terpengaruh oleh perkataan pemuda berambut perak itu."

Aizen melangkah menjauhi Renji.

"Ini sudah berlalu 15 menit, dan mereka sama sekali belum terlihat."

"Kau memang licik!" Seru Toushiro. Keempat pemuda itu kini diam. Gin diam, dengan kepercayaan bahwa Ichigo mampu memenuhi tantangan ini, Ishida hanya berharap pimpinannya selamat, Ggio menggeram cemas, dan Toushiro merasa tak berguna di saat yang genting. Mungkin bukan hanya Toushiro yang merasa demikian. Menyandang status sebagai sang Penjaga, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat pimpinannya dalam keadaan gawat, adalah hal yang paling membuat mereka terinjak-injak. Namun apa daya. Jika mereka macam-macam, maka ia akan meledakkan bom yang ada di mobil Renji saat itu juga.

"Sudah dua puluh menit, dan mereka belum tampak sama sekali. Apa mereka tenggelam?" Aizen merasa menang saat ini.

"Kau meremehkan pimpinan kami." Ucap Ishida.

"Kita lihat saja seberapa jauh kemampuan pimpinan kalian."

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri."

"Heh? Kalian meremehkan aku?"

"Kau terlalu yakin akan menang dengan datang sendiri, bahkan di sini anak buahmu hanya satu."

"Aku tak perlu membawa banyak orang jika nyatanya aku akan menang. Lihat saja, sudah tigapuluh menit dan Ichigo belum muncul ke permukaan."

"Bukan berarti Kurosaki_-sama_ kalah."

"Baiklah baiklah. Kita simak saja sampai detik terakhir. Uhm, sudah tinggal lima menit lagi rupanya."

"Mimpilah saja kau akan menang." Ucap Toushiro.

"Kenyataannya, aku memang akan menang."

"Benarkah begitu?" Sindir Ggio yang menyeringai lebar.

"Kalian ini. Bagaimana kalau kita hitung mundur saja. Kita menghitung mundur untuk kemenanganku. Hahaha." Aizen melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, "Enam puluh, 59, 58," dan ia mulai menghitung mundur.

"Lima puluh tujuh." Sambung Gin.

"Lima puluh enam." Kini giliran Ggio.

"Lima puluh lima." Toushiro menyambung.

"Lima puluh empat." Ucap Ishida.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu. Aizen menyeringai senang sembari terus meneruskan hitungannya. Sedangkan keempat penjaga Kurosaki kini tampak lebih diam.

"Sepuluh...sembilan...delapan..." Aizen masih mneruskan hitungannya, "Tujuh...enam...lima...empat...tiga...dua..."

Klik!

"Satu." Sambung seseorang dai arah belakang Aizen.

Bomb!

Suara ledakan terdengar nyaring, namun suara lirih dari arah belakang Aizen lebih membuat ia terkejut. Ia menoleh dan sebuah moncong senjata tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau kalah, Aizen Sousuke." Ucap Ichigo, atau tepatnya Hichigo. Pemuda yang kini basah kuyub itu sudah berdiri di depan Aizen.

"Se... sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau mulai menghitung dari angka lima." Ia masih menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Aizen.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..." Aizen melirik ke belakang Ichigo dan hanya melihat Renji di sana, "Oh, rupanya kau tak bisa menyelamatkan gadismu itu ya?" Aizen menyeringai mengejek.

"...bukan urusanmu."

"Sayang sekali. Ku harap kau sudah menikmatinya, karena kudengar kau sangat menjaga gadis itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu, hm?"

"Yah, karena gadis itu ternyata nikmat juga. Asal kau tahu, aku lah yang pertamakali menyentuhnya." Ucap Aizen, yang berharap kata-katanya itu mempengaruhi keadaan Ichigo.

"..." Ichigo menggeram pelan menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Aizen tertawa puas.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki? Apa kau belum sempat menyentuh-" Perkataan Aizen terputus saat melihat Ichigo semakin dekat kerahnya.

"Kau terlalu menganggapku remeh. Mereka tak tunduk pada Kurosaki tanpa alasan, kau tahu? Dan, kau sudah salah bermain-main memancing kemarahanku dengan menggunakan milik Kurosaki." Tandas Ichigo yang mengarahkan maksudnya pada Rukia. Ia kini memindahkan ujung senjata itu ke mulut Aizen, "Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya, Aizen Sousuke."

Dor!

Sebuah timah panas menembus kerongkongan pria itu dan membuatnya menutup mata selamanya.

Brukk.

Subuah suara itu membuat Ichigo menoleh ke belakang yang rupanya berasal dari Renji yang kini berlutut pasrah di depan Ichigo.

"Bunuh aku, Ichigo."

"Dengan senang hati." Hichigo mengarahkan senjatanya ke dahi Renji.

"Aku bersalah padamu, pada Kuchiki dan pada ayahku."

"..."

"Aku terima jika kau membunuhku sekarang asal itu bisa menebus semua salahku. Maaf aku sudah mengkhianatimu." Sesal Renji.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau pergi lagi, Renji."

Renji mendongak. Ia terkejut dengan penuturan Ichigo barusan.

"Kau sahabatku, selamanya sahabatku."

Renji bangkit dan memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Ia tak menyangka jika ia masih dimaafkan oleh Ichigo setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan.

"Kurosaki_-sama_!" Keempat pemuda itu kini sudah berdiri di depan pimpinannya yang basah kuyub.

"Ho. Kalian. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Di mana Kuchiki_-sama_?"

"Dia sudah aman." Ichigo melangkah pergi, berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang ada di tepi pantai, dan kembali dengan Rukia ada di tangannya.

"Kurosaki_-sama_, bagaimana tadi Anda bisa menyelamatkan Kuchiki_-sama_ dan Renji tepat waktu?"

"Ini semua berkat senjata milik Gin. Terimakasih, Gin."

"Apapun untuk Anda, Kurosaki_-sama_." Jawab pria bertubuh kurus jangkung itu.

"Dan kali ini aku berterimakasih pada Hichigo. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak muncul, kupikir karena ia sudah pergi. Tapi tadi ia muncul."

Ichigo pun lalu menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dan berlomba dengan mobil yang tenggelam. Setelah menyelamatkan gadis itu, ia membawanya ke sisi lain dermaga yang tak jauh dari tempat Aizen, berenang melewati tepian dan bawah jalan kayu. Beruntungnya Rukia tadi sadar, dan Ichigo hanya perlu menggandengnya untuk berenang. Setelah samapi di sana ia bergegas menuju Renji. Kebodohan Aizen dengan tak membawa anakbuahnya adalah celah yang baik untuk Ichigo. Sekali lagi, katana yang Gin berikan sangat membantu. Mata pedangnya sangat kuat saat ia gunakan untuk mencongkel pintu. Ia tak menggunaka senjata, karena ia ingin melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Aizen. Ia yakin jika ia melihat Ichigo berhasil tepat waktu, ia akan melakukan hal yang entah apa itu, yang jelas hanya akan menghambat geraknya. Lima menit sebelum bom meledak, ia sudah berhasil membawa Renji pergi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu dilepaskannya, dan ia perintahkan untuk menangani satu-satunya anak buah Aizen yang ada di sana.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Ichigo." Ucap Renji yang saat ini mereka sudah dalam perjalan kemali ke kediaman Ichigo.

"Beruntunglah Rukia tak apa-apa," Sahut Ichigo. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pundak gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat. Rukia memang sudah sadar. Tapi berkat kegiatan menyelam tiba-tiba itu ia masih merasa lemas. Sedaritadi ia bungkam di samping Ichigo, "Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah memecahkan kepalamu." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Apa saya perlu memanggilkan Urahara-_san_?"

"Hm. Panggil dia ke rumah."

.

.

"Luka lagi, Kurosaki-_sama_?" Tanya Urahara sembari membalut luka di bahu Ichigo.

"Hm." Jawab Ichigo cuek dan melirik ke arah Renji yang duduk di sofa. Pamuda bersurai merah itu tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia?"

"Oh, Kuchiki_-sama_ tak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut dan lemas karena pengaruh bius yang didapat."

Ichigo beranjak. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang bersandar di ranjangnya, ranjang Ichigo tepatnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap sayu rupa tampan di depannya. Belum sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dibelainya dengan sayang pipi Rukia. Helaian gelap itu tersibak oleh telapak tangan besar yang menyusuri wajahnya.

"Hoi, Ru-"

"Ichigo..." Akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata pertama sejak ia sadar.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara juga, _midget._" Ichigo sumringah dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Gadis itu perlahan menganggkat kedua tangannya dan

"..." Rukia terdiam sejenak. Namun detik berikutnya, iris violet miliknya membelalak kaget, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Rukia, ada apa?"

"Ungh-" Rukia menjambak rambutnya, "Pria itu, Ichigo. Dia, dia... dia yang dulu sudah membuatku kotor!" Rukia berteriak sembari mencengkeram kedua lengan Ichigo. Di sudut kelopak matanya tertetes cairan bening.

"Tenanglah Rukia-"

"Dia, pria berkamata itu yang sudah membuatku kotor. Aku ingat suara itu!" Rukia tampak terkejut.

"Kubilang tenang, Rukia." Pria bersurai oranye itu membawa Rukia ke pelukannya, "Seperti janjiku. Aku sudah membunuhnya untukmu. Jadi tenanglah. Tak akan ada lagi yang melukaimu."

"..."

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Masih ada hal yang akan harus aku lakukan."

Rukia menurut dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Sementara itu, keenam pemuda yang tadi memenuhi kamar Kurosaki, kini sudah berpindah ke ruang tamu, minus satu orang yang sudah pamit meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

"Gin. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu? Apa kau mengada-ada?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini duduk di hadapan Renji.

"Jika ini hanya kebohongan, juga tidak merugikan Anda, Kurosaki-_sama._ Tapi ini semua fakta. Saya mendengarnya sendiri dari para mafia yang mengincar Kurosaki. Mereka membicarakan Kurosaki dan Abarai. Saat itu saya sedang menjadi tawanan." Jelas Gin dengan senyum rubahnya yang tak lepas dari paras tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Ucap Renji lagi.

"Hn. Sudahlah. Cemburu itu wajar." Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya, "Aku memaafkanmu, Renji. Mungkin ayahku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku juga bersalah pada ayahku, sudah mengkhianati hubungan Kurosaki dan Abarai. Aku juga bersalah pada Grimmjow, karena dulu aku mendukung rencana Aizen."

"Memang apa yang Aizen lakukan pada Grimmjow?"

"Ia mengatakan padaku, bahwa ayahnya bunuh diri setelah dicurangi Jaegerjagues. Ia yang membunuh ayah Grimmjow. Lalu, yang ia ceritakan padaku, ia memfitnah Kurosaki agar Grimmjow menyalahkanmu. Alasannya, Karena dulu Kurosaki yang membantu ayah Grimmjow melakukan kecurangan saham. Maaf, saat itu benar-benar buta kebenaran, samapai mempercayai kata-katanya dan benar-benar berfikir bahwa keluargamu itu licik. "

"..."

"Jika semua kenyataan yang dikatakan Gin sala dan Aizen benar pun, aku akan tetap merassa bersalah padamu. Aku berhutang nyawa. Tapi aku yakin sekarang jika Aizen yang berbohong setelah dia tega ingin membunuhku."

"Sudahlah sudah. Ini sudah lewat. Lebih baik sekarang kau membantuku menyiapkan pernikahanku dengan Rukia dua bulan lagi."

"He? Apa Kurosaki-_sama _sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa, Toushiro?"

"T- tidak apa, Tuan. Kupikir hanya keadaan tuan masih belum baik betul."

"Hanya aku yang tahu keadaanku. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Kurosaki kecil di rumah ini. Hahaha."

Tawa Ichigo hanya diiringi senyum maklum dari keempat pengawalnya, dan senyum penuh kelegaan di raut wajah Renji.

.

.

Hanya ada pendeta, beberapa anak buah Ichigo, pengawal setia Kurosaki, dan sahabatnya. Semuanya berkumpul di halaman belakang kediaman Kurosaki untuk menjadi saksi hari sakral bagi pimpinan mereka.

"Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-sama!" Seorang pelayan berlari ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berdiri mengobrol bersama sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kuchiki-sama tidak mau keluar kamar, sedangkan ini sudah akan mulai. Kuchiki-sama juga sama sekali tak menjawab."

"Ck. Ada apa lagi dengan si _midget_ itu sekarang." Ichigo berlalu pergi ke kamarnya diikuti Renji.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengetuk pintu, meminta Rukia keluar segera dengan cara yang halus. Namun sayangnya gadis itu tak memberikan satu jawabanpun.

"Baiklah, Rukia, kau menguji kesabaranku!" Geram Ichigo. Andai saja ada kunci cadangan, maka ia akan menggunakannya. Di rumah ini hanya kamar Ichigo yang tak diberi kunci cadangan.

Brakk!

Oke, pintu itu rusak sepertinya. Mereka berhasil masuk, namun tak ada seorangpun.

"...Rukia..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Ichigo melangkah menuju kamar mandi, satu-satunya ruangan lain di kamar ini.

"...Rukia...aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Keluar sekarang, atau kupaksa kau keluar."

"..."

"Rukia, jawab aku!"

"Aku belum siap, Ichigo! Aku tak siap dengan semua ini!" _Well, _ternyata gadis itu bersembunyi. Jawabannya barusan malah membuat Ichigo menyeringai.

"Baiklah...baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Acara ini akan tetap berlangsung, tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku pergi dulu."

Tap tap tap

Blam

Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar suara seseorang meninggalkan kamar ini. Ia ingin memastikan, maka ditunggunya sejenak. Hening, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar, karena ia juga tak mau berlama-lama di kamar tempat itu.

Klik

"...hn, dia sudah per- gyaaa!"

Belum, Rukia. Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Mana mungkin Kurosaki ini melepaskan mangsanya. Baiklah, sekarang persiapkan dirimu. Sang mempelai saja sudah menggendongmu dari sini. kau tak akan bisa pergi lagi.

"Ck, kau ini bodoh sekali."

"Turunkan aku, Ichigo! Hmp-"

Sebuah kecupan pun membuat rukia tak berkutik lagi. Siap tidak siap, ia tak akan bisa lari dari Ichigo.

Begitu memasuki area pekarangan belakang, semua yang ada menatap mereka dengan perasaan geli. Seharusnya mereka bertingkah romantis, bukannya malah bertengkar seperti yang dilakukan sekarang.

Ichigo melangkah menapai karpet berwarna merah yang diujung, seorang pendeta yang akan mengesahkan ikatan mereka sudah menunggu.

Serangkaian ritual dilaksanakan. Hingga tiba saat Rukia untuk menjawab...

"Dan apakah kau, Rukia Kuchiki, bersedia menerima Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi suamimu dalah keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"A- aku... aku... aku..." Ia tak segera menjawab, namun raut wajahnya sudah merona tak karuan.

"Bersedia." Ichigo menyeringai dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hey! Aku tak bilang ka-"

_Chu_!

Dan hadirin bersorak untuk kedua mempelai yang ada di depan. Tak sedikit yang tertawa melihat upacara pernikahan pimpinannya. Rukia hanya bisa diam setelahnya, diam di gendongan Ichigo yang masih belum mau menurunkannya.

,

,

,

**Owari**

**AN:**berapa bulan sudah fic ini terlantar? Wkwk. Gomen gomen. Saya terkena _writer block_ untuk cerita _straight._ Sepertinya ini karena saya terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi fic yaoi. Haha. Itu, saya sedang dalam proyek melanjutkan ItaDei.

Untuk fic ini, apakah mau nambah satu chapter spesial? Hwehehe. Tapi paling-paling baru bisa saya kasih chapter depan. _Yosh._ Untuk review di chapter ini, kalau ingin dibalas, _log in_ ya. ;)

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya dalam bentuk apapun. _Review, concrit, fave, follow, _dan semuanya yang sangat berarti buat saya. :D


End file.
